You Told I Had The Eyes Of A Wolf
by kevzgurl
Summary: SEQUAL TO CRY WOLF. After three and a half years Heather Callaway crosses paths with the imfamous Kevin Nash once again. Can they keep it together or are they better of apart?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok I am on a roll and tired as hell. So like I said sorry for the sucky ending with the last one. I promise is will make up for it. I begins 3 1/2 years from when Heather and Kevin said goodbye. _

_There is some drama a the begining, but for the most part this is very light-hearted and humorous (in my humble opinion) as compared to the other. Also sorry about the intro restating some stuff you already know. It's really for fill in of the time that wsn't accounted for.ok on to it then. _

* * *

**Intro:**

I am Heather Jane Callaway. My father is the Undertaker and my mother's name is Sara. Mark and Steven, are my brothers (twins). I used to have a really hard time with my family, but I wouldn't really know anything about that now. I have been touring all over the world with my band Amoung Angels and Animals for the past three years. Not to mention, the fact that I moved to Orlando, Florida after my eighteenth birthday, with my best friend Reves Nickson. The two of us live together in a more upscale community. The house is not huge, but has sufficient space. Our music sounds like: Evanescence, Flyleaf, Leave's Eyes, Lucama Coil, H.I.M., Nightwish, Within Temptation and any other goth metal band. Other influences include: Pearl Jam, Stone Temple Piolets, Disturbed and Seven Mary Three. I am a big wrestling fan. I even used to be in the WWE, but after having to leave decided to focus on my music.

* * *

**Story:**

I wake up in my Orlando home, on an early September, Monday morning. I strech out, looking at the clock. It reads 10:53am. Rather late, but I like to make a habit of sleeping in on days when I'm at home. I know I've gotten lazy over the years. Ever when I used to wrestle, I usually arose earlier. I grab my laptop and bring it out to the counter that connects the Kitchen to the living room. As I am waiting for startup Reves staggers sleepily out of her room, her blonde hair a knotted mass as usual. I check my e-mail and myspace. Even more darn friend requests. Ever since the band took off my friends list has skyrocketed through the roof. That's why I have two profiles. One for my real friends and family and one for fans. Thank goodness Jill, our band manager, heads the Among Angels and Animals profile. I love Jill because she's a decision making manager. Not just a patsy for the higher ups. Almost anything i ask for she makes it happen. Then the phone starts ringing.

Reves looks at the call screen and thrusts the phone into my face. " Here, It's your 'man.' ''

I answer. ''Hey Adam."

''Where the hell are you!?" the voice on the other end booms. I always try to start off on a good note, but what the use?

''What do you mean? I'm at home, Where else would I be?"

''You need to be here! Unless you want the new single to totally suck tonight!"

Our band has a mini gig at the Hard Rock Cafe on Citywalk at Universal Studios. ''Adam, Virus is perfect. We pretty much have it down pact."

''Well I don't like it! Call up that fag-bag and get here asap!" He hangs up. I hang up as well. I log off and start shutting down my laptop.

''Ehh!" I say, annoyed as I hop off the stool.

"Now what?''

"Emergency practice session. Go Figure ."

" You've gotta be fucking kidding me.''

I get dressed and head out to my purple VW Bettle. I've had her since I was 16 and she's been good to me. Reves jumps in the passages seat and I start driving off to Adams house, which is about 15 minutes away. ''Rev, call up Jerimah and tell him.''

Reves scrolls throw the contacts on her phone and rings him. "Hello hun." Jerimiah's voice resignate through the car because Reves has her phone on speaker

''Hi Jerry!''

"Uhh! How many times dot have to tell you silly girl? It's not Jerry! JERIMIAH!''

Reves laughs, amused at his agervation. "Aww, c'mon Jerry.''

"What the hell do you want?''

"Emergency practice pronto!'' I hear Jerimiah grumble. "I hope took a shower, or plans to before the show.''

Reves begins to instigate him again.''C'mon Jerry, you know you want some of that!"

"Eww! Yeah right! I wouldn't touch him with a 50 foot poll! Ok I'll be there shortly."

Reves holds the phone up to me. "I love you Jerimiah."

"I love you too honey. Bye" Jerimiah says. Reves hangs up. I give a little chuckle, then ask her, "Why do you do that to him? You know he hates it."

She smiles, turning on the radio. "Exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

Practice at Adams will entail four or five hours of strainuous labor with minimal brakes. I remember I haven't even eaten yet, so I stop off at the nearest Starbucks and grab a Pumpkin Spice frappe, before completing our journey. We arrive at Adam's. "Hi" I kiss him, he ignores me though.

''Where's that fag-bag!?" he growls.

"He'll be here in a few. Why do you have to be so cruel to him?'' I sit myself down in a chair.

''Well he is isn't he!?''

"He is, but you don't have to be a jerk." I roll my eyes, sipping some of my frappe up throw the straw. Adam snatches it from me, throwing it into the trash. "What the hell!?" I exclaim.

"Do you want to turn into a fat bitch?"

"115 at 5'1" is not a fat bitch." Reves chimes in.

"I know. I just saved her. Look at you. You're gonna end up a beached whale."

Reves jumps up. "Well excuse me that we can't all be crackheads!" I intervene before it escalates terribly. That is such a ridiculous statement. Reves is not overwieght either. Just then Jerimiah bursts through the door

"Oh my goodness! I'm not late am I?"

''You are queerbate, but stop wasting time and get behind the fucking drums over there."

Jerimah gives Adam a belligerent glare, as he steps behind the set. I know his feelings are hurt, but if he went to show it, Adam would instigate on it. I throw the guitar strap over my shoulder, positioning it to rest comfortable and step up to the mic. Practice started at about noon. It is now approximately 4 pm.

All of a sudden Reves stops playing. ''Alright! I'm done! I'm starving!"

''What?'' Adam asks.

''C'mon Adam. The show is in three hours, I'm hungry, too. I want to take a nap.'' I tell him.

''You can sleep here."

I sigh. "Then I can't get ready. I don't have my outfit or my makeup. I need to pick up my guitar anyway."

''Huh! Use that one!'' He points to the one I was just playing and use for practice here.

"I hate that one. You know that. I want my purple rose one."

"Fine.'' he say, very pissed off. "You're coming back here after the show though, I haven't seen you since Friday." I smile to apease him. He kisses me roughly (which I hate) before I leave. I go back to my house for and sleep for about an hour. I wake up and get ready.

The crowd is small, a couple hundred. Had it been an arena sized venue it would have been several thousand. The audience acts like they are two thousand anyway. I settle me jumping on the small stage, as I finish up our song "Home" and the guitar fade out. The show is just about coming to a close. "OK" I say into the mic. ''This is our new single. It's called 'Virus'" When the song is done the audience applauds. I sit down at the piano. I used to play from age six to nine, but gave it up for rock and roll guitar. Recently I've picked it back up in the last few years. "How's everyone doin out there?'' Most of the crowd responds with "I love you! '' and stuff like that. ''This is our last song.''

"Boo!'' the crowd jers.

"I know. I know.'' I say sounding sympathetic. I glance over near the bar for a moment. All of a sudden my heart stops. I blink and what I think I saw is lost. 'Oh my God! Nah... ' I say to myself. I begin to talk to the audience again. ''What do you say we close things up with an old favorite?" I wait for the echoing response of cheers. "Unleash your inner beast for a little Cry Wolf!" They really flare up then. As soon as I start playing the tune on the piano keys my mind is lead back to what I think I saw. DUNG! I just messed up by hitting the wrong keys. 'What the hell!?' I ask yourself. Reves gives me a funny look from the stool she is seated on next to the piano, but continues with the opening "Ahhhahhs." I am mistaken two or three more times during the song. My problem is I can't get that vision out of my head and playing this song makes it even harder, "... to Heaven take me higher" I sing. DUNG! ''Damn it!'' I say out loud. I finish up the song, then smile at the crowd, embarrassed inside. A moment of silence is followed by a kind of half applause.

Afterwards I am still mauled by bunches of fans for autographs and pictures and such. When I get a chance I slip away and put on my hoodie, pulling up the hood so hopefully no one recognizes me. As soon as we get through the front door of the building Adam jumps all over me, like you knew he would.

''What the hell was that!?''

''I messed up for a sec, I'm sorry."

''No. A sec is one note. You killed that song and made us all look like idiots. We spent so much time rehearsing the new song and you bomb Cry Wolf? The one we've been doing for three years! Can you really be that much of a dipshit?''

I stop. ''Ok. You don't even need to start on me right now. So I had on off ending. Maybe if I wasn't playing for four hours straight, earlier in the day.''

"You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Hey!'' I hear someone yell loudly.

''Ahhh!'' I scream as I jump about a foot in the air, clinging to Adam.

Adam shoves me off. "It's just another crazy ass fan. Get a fuckin grip!''

Why wouldn't I be frightened? It's not every night people are screaming at me in a dark parking lot. (actually it nearly it is) Who isn't anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shit! I thought you were gonna kill me!'' I look upon the person and it almost gives me a heart attack anyway...**KEVIN NASH!?** ''Oh my God!'' I cry out. Without even thinking I sprint over and hug him. ''Oh my God!'' I repeat. ''What are you doing here!?'" I ask looking up at him.

He lets go of me and says, ''You were playing in a bar! What do you mean what am I doing here?''

I laugh. ''Heh. I forgot. I just-I can't believe I'm looking at you! It been-''

"About three and a half years. You look... exactly the same!'' He laughs. "You don't look a day older than the day I first met you. Can't Say the same for myself..." I think Kevin looks great. Even despite a change in hair color...eat your heart out George Clooney!

"Please! You know your-Oh! Damn!'' I forgot about Adam, who was standing behind me, confused and likely pissed. I bring Adam over. "Kev, this is my friend and bandmate Adam Fuller. Adam, this is Kevin Nash. I know him from wrestling. He was kind of like my mentor, almost."

"Sup man?'' Kevin says to him.

Adam scowls at me as he shakes Kevins hand. Adam despises wrestling and absolutely hates when I talk about it. "So, I'm not good enough to be introduced as your boyfriend I see!'' Kevin shoots Adam a stabbing glare. I blush as I try to register the purpose of Kevin's look in my head. It was is on behalf of Adams attitude. I realize I did say "friend." I didn't mean anything by it at all. It just came out that way.

Kevin turns to me. "It's getting late. Great show honey."

''You-" I going to say: _"You made me mess up!''_ but stopped because of Adam. "We should caught up." I say.

''Well, what are you free tomorrow? We could have lunch."

"That's great.'' I say, smiling.

''Too sweet!'' Kevin looks at Adam. "Bring you boyfriend.'' He says the word boyfriend as if it leaves a bitter taste upon his tongue._ 'Don't worry. He wouldn't have it_ _any other way!'_ I think. We exchange digits and he hugs me. ''It's great to see you again, girlie."

"You too.'' I say blushing, thankful it is dark. I get in Adams car.

"Who the hell was that?'' Adam asks hostily.

''I told you. He taught me to wrestle."

He blows up as if he wasn't upset already. ''You sure were over joyed to see him!''

''He watched over me when my dad wasn't around." I start to cop an attitude, annoyed by the the fact that ever time someone looks at me, he has to start World War III.

''I hope you don't think you're meeting up with him tomorrow."

''Why not!? That's just rude! He's a nice guy Adam."

''He's a fagot-ass wrestler." I look at him questioningly. "They are nothing but steriod pumping dipshits!"

I look out the window at the city of Orlando, light up like a mini New York. ''I don't want to talk about it.'' I say shortly.

We get back to Adam's house some time later. He does make me keep some pjs and stuff like that there. Sometimes if I just come to see him, and he wants me to stay the night, so he makes me. I change into some pjs and get into Adam's bed. Adam gets in bed beside me, staring at me with a scowl. ''Uhh..goodnight:'' I kiss him. He jerks me back over by my hair, some thing you really hate, He begins touching my breast. I push him away. ''Adam! You know I'm not doing that!'' I turn on my side, with my back to him and lie down.

He throws him self down on the pillow. ''Fucking chasity belt lovin bitch!'' He gets pissed all the time, because I will not have sex with him. I've been celibate for the past three and a half years and don't plan on doing anything again until I get married. Reves then gave me the nickname of ''Chasity Belt Love.'' Reves and Adam use the name to make fun of me all the time. Jerimiah congratulates me, saying Adam is most likely a "walking STD."

The next day my phone rings a little after noon.''It's probably Kevin!'' I accidentaly say out loud.

Adam picks, up my phone from the coffee table. "l'Il tell him to go fuck himself.'' he says.

''Don't you dare!" I grab my phone from his hands, tapping the screen to answer. ''Hey!''

''Hey girlie. Whats goin on?''

''Nothing. Are you going to meet me somewhere?''

''Yeah, hun. Where do wanna go?"

''Oh! Oh! The Olive Garden!" I say practically bouncing up and down in the chair.

He laughs at me. "Ok. What time?''

"Uhh, how bout I:30? I have to stop by my house and get some things." "That's cool. See ya girlie. Bye."

"Later. Bye." I turn to Adam. "You wanna go to the Olive Garden?''

''No. And you're not going either!''

I get up, heading out of the living room. ''I will go by myself!''

He jumps up. "Like hell you will!'' He grabs your arm growling, "Arrr!'' He gives me a shove. ''Get in the fucking car!''

* * *

_Aw Olive Garden. I wish I was there now. It's like the best freakin resturant. It's like the fast food of Italian._


	4. Chapter 4

I get on the passages side. When Adam pulls out of the drive way I tell him, ''I need to go home. Need to get some clothes."

"No you don't."

I am wearing a raggity old pair of shorts and a shirt. I haven't even brushed my have yet. "Look at me. I look like a bum!"

"Who cares."

"I do!" I may as well move in at Adams. He calls me there all the time and I am rarely at my own house. We pull up to my house and go inside. I don't find Reves at home, which is usually the case. I go into my room. I brush your hair. Then start looking on my closet. I pull out a white collared button down, a red plaided vest and a pair of dark blue jeans. I slip on a pair of flats that match my vest. I apply a bit of eyeliner and mascara, then look myself over in the full lenght mirror. I grab red ribbon and tie it around your head, like a head band, I grab my bag and go into the living room, where Adam is laying on the coach, impatiently waiting for me. "Ok. I'm ready." I say.

"Bout fuckin time!" he growls getting up.

The two of us get back in the car and start off to Olivie Garden. We get there and meet up with Kevin. We are seated and order. I am going to have the soup, salad and breadsticks. I say to Kevin, "This is like the best freakin restaurant ever! Me and Rev come here all the time. If we don't have time we go to Subway. Yes, they're both the bomb-est!''

''Good old Reves. You should have brought her too."

"I never know where she is! You remember what it was like.'' (I am a little over zealous)

''I remember a lot of things."

"That was probably the worst year of my life.'' I laugh about it now. "So far, some of the best times too. Like... wrestling and hanging out with all our old friends."

"You're doing great with your music these days. Doing everything I knew you would.''

I am trying not to stare at him to much. I'm sitting oppostie of Kevin, on the other side of the table, Adam on my right side. I nearly forget Adam is here. My face has been red and I've been burning up ever since I got inside. "I love it .I wouldn't be doing anything else right now. I do miss wrestling sometimes, though." Adam's eyes hold me at a hostile gaze.

"You should come TNA sometime. Show up my boys."

"That'd be awesome! I mean too sweet!" I giggle. Adam looks like he had just about enough of this.

"I'll talk to Cornette. See what he thinks."

"Ok!" I half shout excited.

Our waitress approaches our table quickly, setting down our drinks. "Oh my goodness!", she says, "I am so sorry! I can't believe I forgot about you all."

"Oh. That's alright dear." I tell her. I didn't even notice. I was to busy talking.

''I'll bring your stuff right out.''she says.

We eat your meal, while we continue to talk. They are serving a pumpkin cheesecake. When my meal is finished I order a piece. I eat a little and get a to go box for the rest. "Hey babe, you got something right there.'' Adam tells me. "Don't worry, I'll get it.'' Adam kisses the corner of my mouth, licking it away with his tongue. My face is burning red. Did he just say babe? I don't have to many memories of Adam and the use of a term of endearment such as "babe." _'This is great. Why did I agree to this again?'_ I ask myself.

I am embarrass, so I giggle nervously. "Adam, that's inappropriate dear.'' Kevin throws on one of those looks that says _''I am so unimpressed."_ Still, I don't make eye contact with him. "We should probably get going." I say. We pay the bill and the tip and head outside. Marvalous. It's raining. I turn to Kevin. ''Don't forget to ask about me."

Kevin smiles at me. ''I won't.", embracing me on a friendly hug. "See ya later man.'' he says to Adam. Adam merely nod.

I hear him mutter, "Hopefully not." under his breathe.

I get in the passengers seat. Adam gets in and starts up the car, peeling out of the parking lot. He slams down the gas, raising the speedometer to an unsafe, not to mention, illegal level. I start to freak out a little. "Adam what the hell are you doing?" The rain makes it even more unsafe. "You're going to kill us!" (Good thing I always put on my seatbelt first thing when I enter a vehicle.)

"That's what you want isn't it? Huh? You wanna die? You sing about it all the time!"

''I want you to slowdown!", trying to reason.

A few instants later, he comes to a complete stop, because the fuz has him. The officer comes up to Adams window, tapping it with his nightstick. Adam rolls the window down. "I need to see your licence and registration.'' he say. Adam hands them over. ''You were doing 91 there buddy. This isn't Daytona and that's a ticket. I bet your one of them damn street racers. I'm sick of you punks ruining our wonderful city!" He makes out the ticket and sends us on our way.

When we are back at Adams house her grabs a beer (he's 22) and starts to light up... well illegal substances. "Gimme a ticket for this you donut stuffing pig!" 'That's discussing!' I say to myself. I loathe those thing probably more than anything. I always go to another part of the house when he lights up. He is down in the living room. I go upstairs and turn on the Tyra Banks show.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok so in this story Impact is going to be taped on Thursday just like Raw would be on Monday. It just makes it easier for me and it's my story so whatever._

_Also this is my own version of the PCS musical chairs thing. Hope you don't think I'm stupid or something._

* * *

**THURSDAY:**

I am sitting downstairs on the loving room I just got done watch people complain about child support and their baby's daddys on Maury. Reves and I watch it every weekday at 4pm, funny as hell. Adam walks into the living room. As he does my phone starts going off. It makes me jump. I jump up and grab it. Looking at the screen, I see its Kevin Nash. I answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey girlie. I talked to Cornette.'' I hear him say.

"You did? So it's a go?" I ask, jumping up and down.

"It's a go, baby! Can you be here at 7?"

"Yes!" I cheer estaticaly. "Ok! See you there!" I hang up and start running out of the room. Adam grabs me by both my arms and starts shaking me violently.

"You're not a dumbass wrestler anymore! You're a musician!" he shouts at me.

I push him away. ''Wrestling is in my blood! Beside I'M not actually wrestling and it will give the band plublisity. Tons of people who listen to our music watch wrestling, even wrestlers themselves.''

"I don't give shit!'' he says blocking the front door. I push past him, walking out to my car. He stands in the open doorway dumbfound.

"You don't own me, Adam!" I say back to him as I get in your car. I roll down your window and flip him off as I back out of the driveway. I look down at my outfit. ''Oh shit, took at me.'' I hightail it to my house. I quickly change into a pair of Tripp parts with lace accents and a black baby-tee with Among Angels and Animals logo on it. I put on my black and purple Emily the Strange shoes.I throw  
on some makeup. Then I rush out to my car heading off to Universal Studios.

I get there. After a mix up with security I finally get into the building. When I meet up with Kevin he brings me into a room with five other guys.

Kevin says to them, "Ok, we got a guest competitor for this week's challange" _'Competitor!? Challenge? What the hell?'_ I think. "Everyone this beautiful Heather."

"A girl?'' one of them asks.

''What can she do?'' another chims in.

''Now don't be like that! She's got skills. And this week's challenge is...musical chairs!" Kevin reveals.

One black guy starts complaining. "But that's six people-What about the person in last place?"

"Zero points cracker!'' Then he has this megaphone (as if he really needs it. He certainly resignates for sounds) and begins sing a terrible rendistion of Amazing Grace. I stand there blankly until Kevin gives me a push, knocking me onto one of the guy.

I blush, ''Sorry.", then squeeze in and follow suit. The one guy continues to complain and Kevin stops. We all sit and laugh at him because he is out. One by one the rest of then go down until it is me and another. This guy looks positively fruity to me. He's wearing a bunch of jewelry that looks like he raided his teen sisters bedroom. We stare each other down as Kevin begins singing again. When the "music" stops I am on the back of the chair while the other guy is up front. He is about to sit down, but I grab the back of the chair quickly spinning it around, making him fall on hiss ass. I quickly sit, straddling the chair. Everyone laughes at him and I throw the up rock sign in victory. He gets up, looking at me astonished. I look back with a smug grin on my face.

''Ok, Heather is the winner.'' Kevin announces.

I get up celebrating my victory with my three time spinning jump. "Ha Ha! You SUCK!" I say pointing to all of them.

They immediantly start to complain, ''She cheated!''

"She's a GIRL!''

''Actually, she didn't cheat. She used the Bob Buckland strategic. Told you she had skills" Kevin imforms them.

"What other skills does she have? " asks one guy, wearing a black streak under his right eye.

''That's a very good question.", sounding as if he is just going to throw it away. "Gentleman in any other segment you could feel free to kiss the win, but I think I will take this one upon myself!'' He takes hold of my wrist, spinning me around to him, and lays it on me. I remember this, unfortunatly to well. I haven't felt this kind of tender passion in ages. A prickling comes to the corners of my eyes. He releases me The whole time the men are hooting and hollering. I look at them and then at Kevin.

''You're an ass!'' I say to him as I storm out. I want to slap him but I am too short and would not have enough momentum.

Kevin comes after me, grabbing my hand. ''Heather what's the matter with you?''

I rip my hand away."Nice job making a mockery of me in front of your buddies!'' I spit as I turn away again.

"Come on honey. It's just tv. It's funny, right?"

''Yes, its so funny!' It's ALWAYS been so funny!'' I say enraged.

''Honey, I'm sorry.''

''Yeah, I bet you are!'' I slam the door to the parking lot open and exit. I take my keys out of my back pocked and unlock my car. I get in an throw the keys in the seat beside me. I feel the tears coming to ymy eyes, 'Damn him! ' I think. Out of rage I pound my fist on the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off and me to jump. After composing myself a few minutes, I grab my keys. I insert the key and turn the ignition. It doesn't start up. _'What the hell?'_ I wonder. I try again and a third time but to no avail. ''Only me.'' I whine.

Here's what I know about cars: You put gas in them and they go. (Most of the time-hopefully) I grab my bag off the back floor board. I get out, half slamming the door. "Piece of shit!" I mutter. It really isn't, I am just angry. I call up triple A (the auto repair, not Triple H) They can not do anything for me until the morning. I go back inside the building. I find Kevin and the rest of them. They are laughing at only God knows what. "I kneed a ride home!" I raise my voice over their laughter. They all turn and look at me. I am not all at happy.

The guy you beat says, ''I'll take you for a ride sweetheart.''

''I really don't think I want a ride home from someone who is probably going to break in and steal my jewlery.'' That gets the rest of the boys started on him again. I get more offers for "ride home." "Kevin will take me home." I say, putting an end to the discusson, "I'm ready to go.'' I say blandly.

Kevin say to them,"Peace out crackheads- I mean crackers!'' I follow Kevin out to his Hummer (big people should own big cars, right?) When we get out of the studio area Kevin ask,''Where the hell am I going?''

''You know they have these things now. GPS. You should invest. Oh I forgot!" I deepen my voice in a manly fashion. ''You're a man! You don't need directions." I tell him where to go. After a few more minutes of revered silence I say, ''I'm sorry. For getting mad at you. Thank for the ride.'' I smile shyly.

''No problem honey. Whatever you need, I didn't mean to upset you tonight. I thought you'd get a kick out of it.''

I shake I head. "No. You should know I don't like being exploded like that. Never have.''

"Well, I'm sorry, really. I forgot.''

"It's ok.''

"On second thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea. If your boyfriend sees that he could get real pissed.'' All of a sudden I remember Adam and start feeling very akward. "Hey Heather?"

''Hmm?''

"I don't mean to prye, but how did you end up with him?''

"Adam? Well, I met him at school, not long after we said goodbye. I guess we just corrected because he felt just like me. We were both outcast. He was a senior, but got exspelled just a few weeks before graduation for fighting. Then I also met Jerimah and put the band together and here we are. Don't worry about Adam seeing anything. He's not the biggest wrestling fan"

''Still wasn't right. I guess."

I bite my lip, silent. "Oh, turn up this street right here. The third house on the left.'' He pulls into the driveway. I look toward the house at the light windows. I see someone looking out, then the curtain fall back into place. "Fucking hoe.'' I mutter.

''Hmm?''

"Nothing.'' I pause a moment. ''Thanks again for the ride." The truth of the matter is I am half glad my car broke down. I lean in to kiss Kevin's cheek. He turn his head towards me slightly and I caught  
the corner of his lips. Nervous, I smile faintly, averting my eyes downward. On my cheek, he returns my kiss. "Uhh... bye." I say, as I reach the for door handle, only glancing at him. I get out and hurry inside.

Reves is in the living room watching a re-run episode of The Girls Next Door. She turns around, leaning over the back of the couch. "Where have you been? That wasn't Adams car out there.''

"I knew I saw you in the window. What are you? My mother?" I head into my bedroom.

Reves immediantly follows. ''I just want to know."

"I just can't tell you.'' I sit down on my bed, picking up my Bedtime Bear.

''Heather!'' Her voice is stern. It all ways is when it comes to secrete keeping.

''Ok, Monday after the show I ran into..'', I pause,''I ran into... you know.''

''Oh my God! Just tell me!'' She is agervated.

"I ran into Kevin Nash and I went to impact tonight!'' I say throwing my own annoyance at her.

She begins to laugh. ''I know! I saw you on tv!" She perks up even more. "Are you going back next week? Some of those guys are pretty cute!''

"No!''

She jumps up to exit. ''But you have to go see your man!''

I jump up. "He's not my man! Get out of here before I kick your ass!" I say as she is leaving. I shut my door and sit back on the bed. I look over at a picture of Adam and me. I begin to feel guilty, remembering earlier that night. I begin to cry because I feel like I cheated on Adam. I don't know why. It isn't my fault. It is Kevin's fault. I don't understand why he ever came around. The more I think about it the more furious I become. "Fuck you! I hate you!" I scream, throwing a pillow across the room, knocking over a bunch of DVDs and stuff.

Reves burst throw the door "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone." I wipe the tears from my eyes. Reves looks at me.

"Better watch it missy!" she says closing the door behind her.

I grab my Ipod and listen to some Breaking Benjimin(paticually Polyamorous) until I fall asleep.

_"My polyamorous friend got me in a mess of trouble again."_

_Oh my the drama is starting again. Will she survive?_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**SATURDAY:**

My car has been fixed. The machinic told my what was wrong, but I don't know what the hell he was talking about. Anyway, she is parked in my driveway now. Jill has come to see us to discuss future plans with touring and appearances. ''I just got a call yesterday from TNA Wrestling. After your stint on Impact Thurday Heather, they want Amoung Angels and Animals to perform on the upcoming show."

Reves springs forward. ''For serious!?'' Jill:

'Well, yes." You: "I ain't doing that.''

''Why not? Heather, you should see all the comment on myspace by fans who saw you!"

Reves fall back in her chair, crossing her arms. ''Freakin Heather gets to do everything.''

''Oh, if you wanted to take my place you defiantly could have. I'm sure he doesn't care who he kissed.''I snear

''Shut up!''

"Ok! Yes? No?" Jill inertvines

At the same time I say no and Reves says yes. Reves slam her fist on the coffee table ''I wanna go to Impact!''

''Well I don't!''

''I'm sorry Heather.I must insist you do this one." Jill tells me.

I say to Reves, ''I'm only doing this for you brat."

Then both of us say in unision, ''You're the brat. Brat!", laughing afterwards. _'This is going to be the trip of a lifetime.'_ I think. _'Adam won't want to be there, I don't_ want _to be there. Reves and Jeramiah will be following around all the male wrestles like sick puppies.'_ After going over some details of the winter/spring tour and up coming appearances, Jill leaves.

I fall backs on the couch. ''Adam is going to be pissed.''

"Who gives a shit. He can quit if he don't like it. Lets watch a movie. What do you wanna watch?''

"I don't care.''

''Pick damn it!'' She bashes me with a throw pillow.

I cry out "Ouch, ya bitch! Ok!'' I go over to the movie shelf. I look over the plethora of titles, all in alphabetical order (I did that.) I pick out Corspse Bride. We watch movies and slump around the house all day.

**THURSDAY:**

I am listening to Adam bitch and moan while we ride to Universal Studios. Reves and Jeremiah are in the back."Jill is so stupid!''

''I'm sorry, ok. I don't wanna do this either.'' I say.

He looks at you skeptical. Surprisingly he calms down a bit. "Then why were you so hell bent on going last week?''

''It was stupid. You were right.'' I lie.

''It's not stupid." Reves chimes in.

I ignore her, turning up the radio. When we arrive we are greeted by TNA manager Jim Cornette. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you and an honor to have you performing for us tonight." he says, shaking each of our hands in turn. "The Fans really enjoyed you last week, I think this performance will really please them"

"Well... thank you.'' I say. We are set up in a room until it is time for you to go on.

Reves jumps up. "Screw this!" She skips toward the door. Just then the door swings open, slapping her in the face. It's Kevin and the rest of the PSC gang. "Owe! My nose!'' Reves cries out. I cover my mouth to conseal my laughter.

"Reves! Reves! Reves!'' Kevin says, inmitaling Jan Brady.

One guy is hold a video camera. "I got the whole thing! That was such a great shot." he says pointing it at Reves.

Reves is making a big drama out of things. "Is it bleeding!? ''she asks crying,

"No." the 'complainer' from last week say, as if she is the most ridiculous thing.

"Hey Adam!'' Kevin throws his arm around him like chumy, chumy pals. It is clear he is purposly trying to get under his skin. And it is clearly working. "My boys just wanted to come in here and take some pictures with the band. I've been promising them a 'field trip' for weeks now.'' _'What the fuck? '_ I think. I look at Adam. He is enraged. Then I look at Reves and Jerimiah.'Drool, you fucking dogs. Drool!", I say to myself at the way they are look at them. AAA (Among Angels and Animals) learn the names of all the guys in PCS and we introduce ourselves. We take some pictures like they wanted, though I don't know why.

''Ok. Now just like wrestling I need to get in the zone! So yeah...please leave."

"Hey, if it wasn't for Kevin you'd be gig-less.'' Alex says.

"Gig-less?''Jay Lethal asks.

''You know without a gig. Duh!'' Austin informs

''Oh my God! Get the fuck out!'' Adam barks.

''Hey! Hey! There's no need to raise your voice like that Adie.'' Kevin says to him.

Adam steps up to him. "I ain't no fucking fag! You better talk to that queerbate over there!" (meaning Jeremiah)

Kevin stares down at Adam. "Boy, don't even start with me."

_'Oh damn!'_ I can see where this is going fast._ 'He definitely must of had something before we came here.'_ I think. I sqeeze in between them. "Come on now." I face Adam.

He pushes me aside. "Just get out of the way! I don't need to pump steroids to kick ass!'' Kevin's fist come flying at Adam, but I am stepping in again. I feel his fist collide with the side of my face, near my temple and eye.

"Mother fuck!'' Kevin exclaims. I cry out in pain.

''Oh my God!'' Jeriniah crys hysterically.The room is spinning and I am literally seeing stars. Everyone gathers round me making sure I'm alright.

"Let her sit down! Heather, here." Reves gently pushes me into a chair

"Fuck! Honey I'm sorry!'' Kevin leans in to hold me.

Adam pushes him away. "Don't fucking touch her you jackass!" Kevin is irate. He grab a hold of Adam by his shirt and delivers a powerful blow, worse than the one originaly intended for him. So much so, that he falls to the floor, down foor the count.

I spring out of the chair. "Oh my God!'' Still dizzy from the blow, I fall down beside him. "Are you Insane!?''

Kevin gets down beside me. ''I didn't mean to do that to you!''

I jerk away ''Just-get out of here!'' I get up. ''Take your stupid cameras!'" I rip it from the hands of Alex Shelly and throw it onto the hall.

"That costs me money!'' he says.

"She's the winner of the PMS challenge!'' I hear that Austin Starr say, as they are leaving. I sit down again, my head whirling.

"I saw them first!'' I hear Jerimiah say.

''What? Who?" Reves asks.

''All of them." Adam is still out on the floor. Jerimah kicks at him "Get up you fag-bag!"

"Jerimah please!" I sigh. "Help me put him on the couch." With great effort the three of us lift Adams limp body up on the couch. There is a knock at the door. ''What?'' I answer annoyed.

It is just a crew member ''It's time for you to go on.''

"How can we go on!?'' Reves crys.

"I'll take care of it.'' I say. I exit.

He points down the hall "The stage is that way.'' I walk through the tunnel, onto the stage, where all our instruments are set up for us to play. The fans are cheering for me and keep chanting the bands name. A red headed girl hands me a mic.

You sigh. "I know all of you here and all those watching at home were looking forward to see Among Angels and Animals perform here tonight." They cheer again. "Well... I'm sorry to say that's not going to happen, because unfortunitly, our guitarist is incopasitated.'' The crowd boos in disappointment. I hold up y index finger. "And you have one person to thank for that, You can thank Kevin Nash!'" I turn to go back through the tunnel, throwing the mic down on the steel stage. It hits with a thud. When I get back to the room Adam is coming to. "Lets get out of here.'' I say.


	7. Chapter 7

It is Wedensday. My cell has been ringing off the hooks. I have about a hundred voicemails. A few are from Jim Cornette apologizing and asking us to reschedual our performace.The rest are from Kevin Nash, trying to aplogize for accidently hitting me. I haven't responded to any of theme. I am sick of it. I want to throw the phone into a lake or run it over with my car. I am sitting down, watching stupid things on tv, like Flavor of Love. The house phone begins ringing. I listen to the ring until the answering machine kicks in. "Hey everybody it's Reves."

"And Heather."

"You know what to do biotches!" **BEEP.**

"Hey Heather . It's mom. I just wanted to check on you. You seemed very stressed the last time you came to visit-"

I grab the phone and answer. "Hey mom."

"Oh, hello honey. How are you?"

"I'm alright mom. You don't have to worry."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's only been a year and a half since you left. Sometimes, I still ask your father to call our little girl down from her room, for dinner."

A tear form in the corner of my eye. I pause for a moment, then ask ''How is dad? "

"He's fine. He's out on the road right now.''

"Umm''

"Are you sure you're alright honey. I sense uneasiness in your voice, like something bothering you."

''Well, I am a little stressed. You know how hard the entertainment business is, whether it's wrestling or music or whatever."

''Yes. I know just try to take it easy. Your brothers are home through the weekend." _'In need of funds no doubt.'_ I think to myself. "I'm going it let you go. I just want to see how you were doing ok. I love you honey. I miss you very much.''

I get a little teary eyed. "I miss too. Love you. And d-dad.'' I hang up. Not five minutes later I hear HIM's Wings of a Butterfly going off, indicating that I have reseved another voice mail. "What the hell!?'' I grab the phone off the counter then throw myself down on the couch "I swear to God, he's worse than a prep!'' I say out loud to no one but myself. I tap the screen to listen.

''Heather, please just come here to Imnpact tommorrow. I just want to talk to you, Please honey." That was it. _'Yeah right'_, I think, _'Good fucking luck.'_ I touch the left side of my face, still bruised from last week. It is still tender to the touch and the size has reduced minimally.

The next evening after Reves and I had mac and cheese for dinner and cleaned up, we play each other on a game of pole out in the garage. I hit the 4 ball and watch it roll into the upper right coner pocket. My phone goes off once again. ''Let me see it." Reves takes my phone from me. We both listen.

"Heather if you don't come here to night so I can talk to you, I'm going to show up on your front door.I remember where you live.''

''Just go see him Heather.'' Reves insists.

"Wha-Why!?"

She aims at the stripped 11 ball. ''Just because you to." She giggles. "What other excuse do you need?"

"I don't want to go see him." you say bitterly.

"Oh you lie!'' She strikes the que ball and misses. "I can see it in your eyes. Wherever he's around your eyes shine as bright as the stars over Texas and when he's not they're a dark abyss."

"I don't think so."

She looks at me. "Heather, your to stupid to lie to me. The way I see it is you go there, or like he said, he'll just show up here."

''Yeah right"

''What are you gonna do? Find a shotgun? You would probably use a water gun knowing you!''

" Alright! But you're coming with me and it's not for fun either!'' I go to my room and throw on a pair of jeans and a gray tee shirt that has HIM and the heartagram in purple and my Emily shoes. I pull my studded belt throw the loops of my jeans and buckle it. "Come on you son-a-ditch!'' I say to Reves and walkout to the car.

"Why don't we ever take the Honda? ''she asks.

"Whatever." I jump in the passages seat of her car. "Turn on some Nightwish so I can drive this bitch! ''she says backing out of the driveway.

We arrive there, looking for Kevin. 'Let's get this over with!' I think. When I finally find him he leads us into a room.

"Rev, could you give us just a minute? My boys should be right down the hall." He winks at her.

She smiles. "Sure" she says while leaving.

I say to him, ''What are you doing!? You can't send her out there by herself like that!'' I reach for the door, while Kevin pushes it the rest of the way shut, staring down at me with his virile intensity. I look away to the floor with a fowl expression on my face. 'Why does he have to look at me like that?' I wonder. "So, so what do you want?''

"I had to know you're alright."

He comes towards me. _'Oh God.'_ Feeling weak in the knees I back up, putting myself against the wall."So-so wh-why didn't you just as-ask over the, you know phone?'' I studder. He stands right in front of me, looking down at me.

"Because baby. Sometimes you lie to me."

He holds my face in his hands, lightly touching the bruise with his tumb. My stomach is sick and I start to shiver. He gently kisses the bruised area, then lightly presses his lips upon my own. Before I know it, I am lost in the warm tenderness. I inhale, taking in the sensual aroma of his cologne-which at this point is no need to mention smells better than Adam, whose favorite scent seems to be weed. I reach up, running my fingers through the hair at the back of his head. I am not used to it being so short. He deepens his kiss as his tongue meets mine. He picks me up, pinning me against the wall. I wrap my legs around him. I feel a strong desire come over me. A strong desire to do something I haven't done in a long, long time. My eyes close as Kevin's lips break away, sending kisses down my neck. I call his name softly.

All of a sudden something snaps inside my head. 'What the fuck are you doing!?' "Stop!" I yell out. Kevin puts me down, looking at me bewildered. I stare to the floor, tears forming on my eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" I repeat out loud the question I had asked myself. Kevin takes me into his arms, holding me against him. I don't look up at him, or even move any other muscles. I stand there frozen.

"What else should I be doing?" he asks coolly, with a hint of amusement in his voice. I close my eyes, praying. "I love you, baby."

* * *

_Dun dun dun! Even though we already know it was coming right? What will Heather do next?_


	8. Chapter 8

_In some of the chapters I will post a song title that kind of inspired or goes with the chapter. I was going to do this before and for the first story, but I was too lazy._

_**Song: The Freshmen by The Verve Pipe**_

* * *

My eyes open. I knew he was going to utter those words and I dreaded it. Frightened I runaway. Kevin comes after me, grabbing hold of both me wrists. "Come on honey."

I tear away violently. ''No!''

"Damn it Nash!'' I hear someone shout. I look in the direction of the voice, seeing Jim Cornette. ''If you don't leave this poor girl alone, I'm going to suspend you! Don't you think you did enough damage last week?'" he spits. (literally)

''Damage!? I was merely teaching a lesson to a boy who thought he could step up. Besides, I don't have to leave this girl alone." Kevin says. He touches my face, which is ultra embarassing. ''She's my honey." Cornette opens his mouth to respond to that.

''No, it's ok?' I say, holding my hand up as if gesturing him to stop.

"Well. Anyway, Adam Fuller, guitarist for Among Angels and Animals is not on my TNA roster. Therefore, I can not have you, or any other wrestler for that matter, putting your hands on him. I will not have a lawsuit on my hands! So for that I'm fining you 25,000!'' Cornette says walking away.

''Bullshit!'' Kevin curses. I am to busy replaying something else in my head. "She's my honey." That is the first time the both of us had ever agreeingly told someone about being involved, even though I only did it so he would ago away. I start walking away. ''Baby.''

I spin around, my eyes streaming with tears. ''No, I told you! I'm not doing this!"

''It's that jack-off Adam. I've wanted to knock his ass out the minute I met him and I'd do it again faster than you could even think about it! He's cruel to you baby. I've seen it."

"I'm not 15 anymore! I can take care of myself. Men like you and my father have well prepared my for that-You don't even understand Adam. We've shared the same pain. Where were you?"

''Men Iike like _me_!? I have NEVER ment to hurt you and every time I did I felt like a worthlessness fucking bastard!" He turns away to compose himself for a few moments He turns back to me, calmer. He touches my face. ''What am I gonna have to do to make you my baby again?'' he asks, wiping away a lonely teardrop from my cheek.

I take his hand away. "Nothing. Because I'm not going to be." I turn and walk away. I hear nothing behind me as I leave. I look for Reves. I really want to get out of here. I find her cozied up to a couple of PCS guys. ''What are you doing!?" I ask, grabbing her hand yanking her out of the room.

"Heather! What the hell's the matter with you?"

''Can we just leave?''

"Well now. Yes we can!'' She stomps off. We both get in the car. She leans into me. Smiling she takes a big wiff at me. "I smell him on you!''

I push her head away "Shut the fuck up!"

"Get it girl!'', she teases, as she starts up the car.

"Oh my God! Shut up!'' I pick up a cd case and throw it at her. She reaches across and bitch slaps me. I look out the window, letting the tears come down again. I don't care if it hurt or not. She is being a bitch. Reves is one of the poeple I could never stand up to. Not even five minutes later she says she is sorry, but I ignore her as long as I can.

* * *

So sad. :


	9. Chapter 9

_This is kind of a whatever. I just states some things that Heather used to feel._

**_Song: Swallow by Emilie Autumn_**

* * *

I go into my bedroom. I take off my clothes, throwing them on the floor and change onto some pjs. My grab my I-pod and listen to some Emilie Autumn. I look around my room at the shelf stacked with all sorts of things from books to movies to all my Care Bear (love those things. Know I'm childish) friends and what not. I pull my old diary from a few years ago off the shelf. I lie down on the bed on my stomach. I look at the front cover, a fairy huddled up to herself, very lonely. I pull the end of the ribbon, causing the bow that holds it together to come undone.I open it up. The inside of the front cover has a pocket for keeping photos, and old notes and those sorts of things. I lift the flap, pulling out some photos of my old friends and I from my wrestling days. I look through them thinking, 'Wow. It certainly was the best of times and the worst.' I flip to a random page and begun reading an entry dated Feb. 24, 2002:

_"I'm having the time of my life being one half of the newest addition to the WWE Divas roster, there is something cool, yet intimidating(definitly!) about being the youngest diva. Which I am, seeing as Reves is four months older than me. I wish I could get into the ring and do some actual wrestling. I hope I can become a good wrestler and make daddy proud of me. I loved watching daddy wrestle ever since I was a little girl. Maybe someday he will love to watch me. Playing cheerleader sure is fun though. You know, Kevin Nash keep eyeballing me when we are behind the curtain and everywhere else for that matter! I don't know why he does, but it makes me feel weird. Like there's something seriously wrong with me. At the same time I get this strange fuzzy, bubbly feeling. He is a very nice looking man. I think Reves has spent the last few weeks trying to seduce Scott Hall. I worry about that girl. More to come!  
Love Heather"_

I continue to read on, bits and pieces, here and there.

_"You will never believe this, out of all the wildly insane things I have confided in you!A couple days ago the most marvously shocking, yet wonderful thing happened and yes it happen to me! I don't mean to sound like a ninny, because most girls my age have already written about this years ago. But their lips did not touch the lips of the most wonderful and handsome man alive! Yes believe it or not I was kissed by the one and only Kevin Nash! I think I am so love..."_

I turn towards the back, almost at the end. This is about a year later.

_"...Adam is the sweetest boy in school. I find I almost adora him. He plays guitar too, His uncle works for Century Media records. Reves and I know another boy, Jerimah De Sanchez, who plays drums. Adam thinks maybe he could get us hooked up with the label. If he could I would love him forever, because that would be  
a dream come true..."_

I close the diary, placing it on the nightstand. I pull out my earphones and turn off the light. I lie in bed, but sleep doesn't come. I have to many questions. Like, what happened to Adam? He never used to be like this. Why Kevin has come back to me in such away. How will I deal with these two very different men? I know what I said to Kevin Nash. I also know this is far from over. In the wee hours of the mourning sleep takes me and I am glad for it.


	10. Chapter 10

Reves comes into my room near 12:30 pm. "Are you gonna get up Heather?" she asks.

"What good will come of it?" I pull the covers over my head. She rips back the covers. I give her that sleepy glare I give everyone who awakes me so rude and abruptly. I rub your eyes, trying to wake up.

She sits down on my bed. "What's wrong. What happened last night?"

"Nothing. He tried to rape me." I say, just being melodramatic.

"I doubt that. Come on just tell me what your gonna do.''

"Nothing I tell you.'' I try pulling the covers over again, but Reves grabs them, pulling them complete off the bed on to the floor. "Hey!-"

"You are not just gonna sit inside your shell today.''

I pull the blankets back onto the bed. "Its cold!"

Reves walks over to a shelf and picks something off it. She come back, laying on the bed. "I know you wanna watch the Longest Yard. It's your favorite movie!'' she says with in a high pitched squel, shoving the DVD case in my face.

"So what!" I swat at it, knocking it from her hands, to the floor. Tears prick my eyes.

"Heather, you're so stupid.'' Reves tells me.

''How?''

"Why are you doing this to yourself?''

I shrug my shoulders. "I'm not but what can I do? You don't know what it's like to be stuck here like me. You've always been able to runaway."

"I know that you are running away right now. You know where your heart is. Why not just stop or slowdown-"

"That 's just it! No, I don't. On one hand I've got Kevin, who is so sweet and funny and made the world right. Then, on the other hand there's Adam, who used to be all those things, but I, I don't know what happened. Thru his drunken, high diposition I see this pitiful child crying out. Ijust have to help him somehow. You know what I mean."

"I don't. I don't have time to help anyone who doesn't have time to help their self.'' (She is refering to Scott Hall, but more about that later on)

"It's just that when I'm with Adam I feel like one person and when I'm with Kevin I'm something completely different...and I don't even know who I AM right now.''

Reves gets up, going to the door. She stop. ''As far Adam goes, God will only do so much. But if anyone can believe enough, it's probably you.'' Then I hear the doorbell ring once, followed by pounding on the front door. Reves rushes to the door. I hop of the bed and follow. She looks through the glass at the distorted figure "Oh good lorsh!'' she says as she walks away. Only one person could trigger that kind of response.

I open the door. "Adam!'' I try to kiss him before he can start to bitch.

"Why haven't you talked to me all week?" he demands.

''Those damn TNA people kept calling me. I haven't talked to anyone but my mother.'' I say in my defence. It is true after all.

"You still couldn't call me? Where where you last night? I came by no one answered.''

My face clouds over as I remember last night. Kevin's hands, his lips, his scent. I feel it all tingling in my body as if it's happening this moment. "Rev and I went to Subway to get dinner last night.'' Yet another lie. I used to be the worst liar in humanity. Now it seems to be my God given gift.

''Huh! Well even though I'm really pissed at you, if you hurry up we can go to a movie.''

"Ok!'' I say excitedly, jumping up in the air. He hasn't taken me out in months so I am super happy. I get ready as fast as I can, then spring out to the living room. ''Alright. Lets ago. See ya late Rev.''

''See ya... soon," I think I hear her say as I am walking out the door, but I'm are not sure.

We get to the theater. As one can assume the movie is of Adam's choosing. Some damn vampire staff. I think vampires are so overated, but at least I'm out. We go in to find a seat. I walk up the stairs of the stadium seating. Istop halfway to see if there are any seats in the top row. ''Down in front!" I hear someone say. Off to the right are are two sets of double seats.

"Reves. Lovely to see you." I say sarcasticly. I sit behind her, Adam in the other seat. I turn to Adam asking in my sweet little voice,"Adam, can I have something to eat? Please?''

"Do you really think you need it?" he asks as if it's the most unappeasable request ever.

"I haven't had any candy at all this week. I promise.'' (Do those three boxes of Fruit Rollups count?) With a huge aggravated sign he goes to get it.

When he is gone I fly into the seat beside Reves. "What are you doing here?'' I ask her.

''I'm watching a movie." she says matter- of-fact, putting her feet up on the banister.

''I might believe that if it weren't for the fact that you don't like vampires. What's the real-''

"Hhemm.'' she clears her throat, looking past me.

I look to see what it is. Kevin? Kevin Nash? _'What the hell is going on here?'_ I wounder. I get up moving to the seat behind, nearly tripping as I do. I lean forward to Reves. ''You bitch!'' I hiss, whispering into her ear. She gives me a smug look as if to say _"What are you going to do about it?''_ Adam comes back and a few moments later the lights turn down to start the previews. The movie is silly and confusing to me, so you quickly become bored. When the sex scences come on Adam wants to kiss and touch on me. When they are over he goes back to ignoring me. I watch Reves lean into Kevin, and say something, I don't know what. Then I witness her kiss him on the cheek and I explode inside. With all my might I keep myself grounded though. I sink down in the chair, putting my feet against the back of Kevin's chair. I find the only entertainment I may get tonight is throwing popcorn kernals at the back of his head. ''Move your fathead. I can't see a thing!'' He only looks back at me for a short moment with no defined expression on his face. He doesn't say anything either. It dawns on me that he has been deliberately ignoring me this whole time. This pisses me off even more. _'**HOW DARE HE! **How dare the both of them!'_

I continue to launch the kernals at him, until Reves turns around."Stop it. You're purposely trying to be a bitch. Knock it off." she growls

"What do you care!? ''you spit.

Adam chimes in, "Shut up you dumb bitch! Turn around and mind your own fucking business!"

Reves sits down on her bottom still facing us. ''Suck cock Adam."

"No. I think that's what you're doing up there you stupid whore!''

Reves gets up, flying past Kevin, down the stairs. "Rev!''' I call running after her.

As I'm going down the steps I hear Kevin say to Adam, ''You really have a way with the ladies asswipe!''

When you get into the lobby, I see Reves, following her into the bathroom. ''Rev. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it,'' She stands, there her back to me. "Can't go on like this. Heather you're killing everyone. You have to decide.One or the other. No more games."

''What where you doing here with him?''' I demand.

''Oh, don't even think about it!" She turns around, tears streaming. "I brought him here for you. Do you seriously think..."

My own eyes start filling up. ''Ok, well lets just go home. Now. Please. I don't care-I just-lets go home."

"Are you sure you want to just leave them both.?" she asks.

"I want to go home to my own house. Not with Adam. Lets go now." I leave with Reves in her car. I don't care about missing the movie.It was retarded anyway. I don't care about leave them high and dry.


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter actually has **no** signifigence to the story itself what so ever. I just wanted a dog and forgot to write in a the begining. So whatever. :P_

_You actually don't even have to read it if you don't want._

**THE NEXT DAY:**

I wake up to the doorbell. _'Oh God.'_ I think. No use in pretending I'm not home. I open the door. A man I do not know is standing at the door. He is wearing a mail delivery uniform. I look at his truck. He works for UPS. "Hello." I say bewildered. "Hey there." he says, ''I'm looking for Callaway/ Nickson."

"Yep This is it."

"OK great?" He makes two trips back to his truck, leaving two huge boxes in front of our door. "Have a good day.'' he says, going back to his truck and leaving.

"You. too."

Reves comes up. ''Oh good.'' she says, with a smile. I help her drag the boxes inside.

''What is this?'' I ask. "You'll just have to see.'' I open the box. ''This is a dog dish.'' I state confused. I pull out more items, from rhinestone collars to punk-rock style dresses. Next, I discover a metal frame piece. "Is this the frame of a bed?''

"Yes.''

"Why?''

"Well, we've been talking about get doggies for awhile. You've been so stressed lately I figured you could use a loyal companion, so I decided to get you a dog. Me too."

" You got me a puppy? '' I ask in an excited disbelief. "AWW! thanks so much!" I hug Reves, squeezing her. "Where are they?"

"We have to pick them up at the airport." She looks at her watch. ''Oh shit now!"

We arrive at the airport, to take a look at my puppy. "Oh wow! Awww!'' I exclaim when my eyes fall upon her. A French Bulldog with and unforgetable mug and big bat ears. Her coat is black with a white patch on the chest. I hold her trying not to squeeze. She sniffs and licks at me. Reves' puppy is a Teacup Chihuahua. "Who are you? Freaking Paris Hilton?'' I ask.

''Leave me alone.'' is her only defense. We bring your puppies home, so they can get started on their new lives. "What's her name?'' Reves asks me. ''Mine is Bellatrix.''

I laugh. ''Isn't that from after Harry Potter?''

"So what. It's cute!"

I hold up my new love, looking at her. ''A Harry Potter name just won't do with it?" I ask her as if she's going to answer. She lets out a small wimper. "I didn't think so. Lacy is just fine. Lacy Jane.''


	12. Chapter 12

**THURSDAY:**

I lie on the floor of my room play tug of war with Lacy. What a silly fur-ball. Taking care of Lacy has to certain extent, filled a void of despair for me. Still, I have nearly been in agony the past week. I can't ever believe I went off the way I did. Kevin. Dearest Kevin. I have to say something to him. Tell him I'm sorry for being so horrid. But it's not enough just to call him. I have to tell him face to face. Which mean I must make another, ever frequently becoming trip to the Impact Zone. I let go of the little rope toy. Lacy stumbles back a few steps, then falls on her bottom. I hold her. She takes some of my hair in her mouth, pulling on it. "Ah, no." I say giggling. I go into Reves' room "Hi babysitter.''

She looks at me. ''What?'' She is fighting to but a frilly blue dress on Bella.

"Please. I have to go to TNA and I certainly can't take her with me.'' I beg.

"Why are you going there, huh?" she asks slyly.

"Because. Will you just do it for me?''

"Well ok."

"Thank you.'' I hug Lacy. ''Love to all my dawgs!" I say, leaving the room.

I get to the venue. I reach the outside entrance when, I am stopped by security personnel. "Hey! What do you think you're doing kid?'' I jump. 'Will you people stop doing that to me!' I think.

"First off, I'm not a kid. Second, I'm allowed in there.'' I'm getting a bit snippy now.

"You are?'' he asks, not convinced.

''Do you work for TNA? You got some kind of backstage pass?"

"Well... no.''

"Just like I thought." He takes me by the arm and begins leading me away. Just then I see Jay Lethal coming up.

"Jay!" I call him. He comes over. ''Tell him I'm allowed in there.''

He looks confused. "Uhh...she'd allowed in there?" Oddly enough, this seems to be enough. I jerk away from him. Holding the door open I turn to him sticking out my tounge in spite of the fact that he called me a kid.

"Thanks. Bob Backhand couldn't have done it better." I tell him.

"Uh, sure. You're Welcome." I start walking away. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asks.

"I looking for Kevin."

"Oh. Do you need some help or something?''

"Thanks. No. I'll find him."

"Oh. Ok." He heads off in the other direction.

The farther I walk down, the hall the louder my heart seems to pound in my ears. I stop, reading the name on a door. 'Yep. This is it.' I wounder why my hands are shaking as I reach up to tap on the door. I knock twice. I reach for the door knob. Screw it. He barged right in on me a couple weeks ago. I open the door and almost flip my lid out of shock of what I see. Of course, I see Kevin, but it's who else I see that is the problem. Two blonde girls in scantily clad wrestling attire. This is a little more than one of those "We were just talking." moments, if you get my drift. Kevin catches sight of me standing there, my eyes as as big as balloons. His facial expression matching my own as he jumps up. "Excuse me ladies. I have other things to attend to. Thank you.'' He pushes them out the door as they protest. He half slams the door in their faces. "Hi." He trys putting on one of those cool, arrogant smiles.

I am in a half frown, half blank face."I came to tell you-but I won't be to long. Looks like you had your hands pretty full with the Barbie Twins there."(quite literally) I think about those girls, becoming more hot headed. I am an insanely green-eyed monster.

"What did you want to tell me honey?" he asks.

"I-I came t-t-to tell you that...'' I close my eyes. Blonde hair. Big breast. Tiny shorts. I'm not that kind of girl. One which he seems to enjoy so much. I came here to apologize. To tell him I was terribly, terribly sorry. For Everything. But now he has hurt me and those girls are better than me. I open my eyes."That I never wanna see you again!''

Kevin looks at me stunned. ''How the hell can you say that!? What do you want me to do? I'm a man for G-d sake!" 'What did you do!?' I ask myself, trying to runaway. I only make it to the hall when he takes hold of me. ''Don't go away again!" he says in an austere tone. "Adam, could really hurt you one day. He's a no good son of a bitch."

''You don't know him! Sure he gets angry, but he wouldn't ever hurt me. I know it. Who are you anyway? My knight in shining amor? Maybe when I was 15. I'm not that stupid anymore. Fairytales don't come true.'' I say.

''Why can't you just accept the fact that the whole fucking world isn't against you!?" he asks blowing up.

''Why can't you just accept the fact that I fell in love with somebody else?"

He pushes me up against the wall. "I would. If it were true! See that's your problem. You're a compulsive LIAR! You twist around everything, distorting it for your benefit. You're not the girl I used to know at all!''

It's true. I am not the same one. "That's right. **SHE'S** nothing to me!'' I spit.

"And **YOU** are nothing to me. Now why don't you just run away like you always do. But you know what? I hope you think of me when you fuck him.''

I look up at him on awe.His words pierce right through my heart. ''You unimaginable bastard!'' Seeing as he is already leaning over me, I reach up slapping him in the face. He is struck dumbfound for a moment, but certainly irate.

"Get out of here! Now!'' he roars.

I start off, faster than my legs can carry me, tears flowing. When I get to a set of double doors I stop. ''Why didn't you come?'" I ask in a voice just a level above a whisper. I make my way back to him, needing the answer to this question the has plagued me for years. "Why didn't you come!? Why didn't you come to the signing for Dead Poet's Society?'' I demand (My debt album, released about three years ago. The second is due out soon) "I saw Shawn Micheals in Houston a week before. I told him to tell you. I know he told you!'' He glares at me. ''Why? Why didn't you?'' I press again.

"I really don't know. Maybe I just had better things to do." he retorts. He has obviously seen and heard enough of me for tonight. Maybe even forever. I sprint out the doors. When I get to the parking lot a guy with a microphone starts following me. (JB)

"Heather. Callaway? You keep showing up here at the Impact Zone. What's going on?" He looks at me. "Are you alright?" He puts the mic up to my face.

I push it into his chest. "Shove off!" I bark ,in much less nice words though. I get into my car and drive away.


	13. Chapter 13

I park my car in the driveway of Adam's house. I walk up to the door and let myself in. Adam is sitting on the couch vwatching tv and smoking a fag. He looks at me. ''What are you crying about?'" he ask.

I run my hands across my cheeks, drying them off. I go over and sit beside him. ''Nothing. I just missed you is all.'' I say.

''Oh?" He puts his arm around me. This seems to please him for once. I sit there thinking. I can't stand the tought of living in the same city as Kevin Nash. I have to get away for a while. "Hey Adam. Have you ever thought of going away somewhere for a little bit?" I ask timidly.

''Go away where?" he inquires suspisiously.

"I don't know." I shrug. "Anywhere. I'm so tired of being in this city I really need a vacation. YOU and me. No cell phones. I don't want anyone to know where we are."

He huffs. "If you want it that damn bad then alright.''

"Yes!" I squeal. I throw my arms around him, kissing him. "Lets leave tomorrow.'' I say.

"Yeah, whatever. But right now..." He tries to lie me down on the couch. I fight my way back up. ''Adam. I'm not having sex. I tell you every time." He becomes enraged. I knew his tolerable mood couldn't last. It was nice while it did though. He stands up kicking a glass that was on the coffee table. It goes flying across the room as the liquid on it goes everywhere. He storms out of the room.

He turns back to me. "That is exactly why you piss me off! You can just stay right there!" With that he stomps up the stairs. He comes back down in a few moments. I am still there on the couch. He goes into the kitchen, returning with a glass in hand. He stops at the stairs, looking at me. "You made me spill my vodka. I need a fucking blunt!'' He goes back upstairs.

I need some different clothes. I know he will likely be pissed if he you leave but, I'm coming back. Besides he shouldn't come back down the rest of the night. I tip-toe to the door, opening it slowly. I manage to make it out and to my car. I drive to my own house. I don't see any lights. Most likely Reves is in her room on the computer. I make my way to my room on the opposite side of the house. I open my bedroom window, very quietly. I thought this was something you only do when your a teenager. An underaged teenager anyway. I don't want Reves to caught me. (she is like my second mother) I step in silently, but not silent enough. I hear the dinging of a rhinestone collar, along with whining and scratching against my bedroom door. I open the door, letting in the impecible Lacy. "Shh. You have to be quiet.'' I tell her. She most certainly is not. She barks jumping up at me elatedly. Her barking is rather loud. In just a few seconds the light flicks on and there is Reves.

"Heather." She looks at the window ajar. "Did you come in through the window?"

''Yes I did.''

She looks at me oddly. ''Why?"

"Because I'm leaving and I didn't want you to know where I was.'' I say the truth.

"What!? Why!? Where do you think you're going?'' she inquires.

"I just-I have to get away for a while.'' I try not to start crying,

"We can go together. Just have some f-"

"No, I have to be alone." I do not tell her I going away with Adam. "Could you please, please, please, be so sweet and take care of Lacy for about a week? '' I plead.

"Heather you just got her less than a week ago! You need to be her to take care of her." At the mention of her name Lacy jumps up and starts pawing at me. I sit down on my bed, putting her on my lap. "What happened tonight? Heather I will do this for you, but I'm extreamly worried about you. You're not yourself at all." she tells me.

"I know. Which is why I need to go. I told you I don't know who I am. All those people, all the fans they could make assumptions about me and ninety percent of it could be true. I can't say if it is or not.''

Reves hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Be careful. I really wish you wouldn't go alone and you would tell me where you're going, but hey you're grown."

''Ok, I don't know where I'm going. '' you say.

"Alright then, I'm going to bed. Do be careful and next time don't crawl in the window. After tonight we are get Brinks.'' she laughs going away.

I grab a suitcase and throw some stuff in it. I close the window and leave out the front door. I drive back to Adams. I creep inside to the couch and lie down. The blurring sound of the television wakes you up. "'You better wakeup!" I hear Adam say. "Where are we even going anyway?"

"Uhh, Key West."

''Why don't we go to Jamica? At least I can smoke there.'' he scoffs. I choose not to answer that one.

**KEYWEST:**

This is not what I thought. Four day into it and I am more miserable than I could be. Not that Adam is to over barring, but going away hasn't made any of my problems go away. I feel worse than ever. I am sitting on the beach watching the sunset, that is anything but romantic. Adam trys having sex with me. After yet another failed attempt he is ready to leave me by myself. "I'm going to get damn drink.'' he growls.

''Ok.'' I say. "I'm gonna go back to the room and go to sleep." I probably won't see him the rest of the night but I really don't care. I walk up to the hotel room. I take a shower, putting on some comfortable pjs. I lie on bed watching tv until I feel tired enough to sleep.

I awaken from my sleep by some obscene noise. I look around the room, seeing a light coming from under the door of the bathroom. I get up and walk towards it. The noise is a person and it is discusting. "Shut up you stupid whore!'' I recognize Adam's voice. I push the door open and there it is, what I already knew I were going to see. Adam's pants at his feet, a naked girl on the bathroom sink...

* * *

_What a dumbass. Who would bring the damn girl into your own hotel room where you girlfriend was? Well. That's a **dumbass **for you._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Songs: Touriquet **and **Forgive Me.** Both by** Evanescence.**_

* * *

"Why don't you get the hell off my back!?" Adam snarls as I stalk after him into the kitchen. Back home in Orlando, harmony is missing as always.

"I just can't believe you would do that!" I've been spinning the same claim of hurt and betrayle the past two days. The vision of the bathroom enters my mind again. Shocking? Yes, certainly, but not so much so. Hurt? Not so much so either. It has occurred to me once or twice that I just don't care anymore. I feel that it would still be best to but on a charade of how horribly this has affect me. All of a sudden Adam spins around, slamming me up against the cupboards on the wall. His hand grips around my throat

''I said I was sorry! It's over! Do you understand?!'' he barks.

It is so hard to breath. "Yes " I push out with one gasping breathe. He releases me.

''Besides I gotta get it from somewhere.'' he adds. ''I'm certainly not gonna get it from you, who is to busy giving it to everyone else.''

''What?! ''I exclaim. That is something not to astounding either. The fact that everyone thinks I'm just a huge "Gussy the Hussy!' "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." I tell him.

''Really? That's not what they said about you and all your wrestler friends" he shoots back. I quickly turn my back to him, not wanting him to see my face. "at age 15." I feel a nervous sick lump rises up in my stomach. I hate remembering those times.

''I don't want to talk about any of this anymore.'' I say softly, as I make my way from the kitchen. I come into the living room. I sit on the couch and turn on the television. MTV? Hell no. No good cartoons on. I flip through the channels until I stop at Impact. I forgot today is Thursday. I catch the last few seconds of a match, then it switches over to a PCS segment. 'Oh lord can I even watch?' I wonder. I find myself laughing at all the retarded crap Kevin is putting them thru this week. I turn away from the screen for a moment. I turn back, near tears. I watch him. _'Wow. He's just so-'_

"What's this? Stupid ass wrestling shit? Not on my tv!" My train of thought is lost by Adam entering the room. He changes the channel and my heart sinks, even though I already knew it was coming. He changes it to something I can't stand, with complete ignorance. The program quickly makes me feel bored and drowsy. I lean my head against the back of the couch, quickly falling into a dreamland. Some time later I hear someone say my name. "Heather." They say it again, shaking me.

I don't open your eyes, squeezing them shut tighter instead. ''Awwwww. No Kevin. I wanna sleep more, darling.'' I say, curling up onto a ball.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?'' I snap my eyes open. I am certainly not looking at the face of a darling Kevin, but enraged Adam. He lunges on top of me, pounding his fist into the side of my face. He batters me, as I throw my arms up trying to defend myself. I reach up above my head, putting something of the side stand, smashing across his shoulder blade. We both tumble onto the floor. I spring up, running away, toward the kitchen. I am so petrified my head is a mess. I don't think to go to the door to get out, just to get away. Adam runs after me. He grabs my waist, throwing me down on the floor. I struggle against him, screaming. He hits me again until I shut up. I watch him as he picks up a huge knife, bringing it to my throat.

I cry, pleading for your life. ''Oh God Adam! What are you doing!? Stop please!"

''Aw, what's wrong honey? Not ready to die? It's always you, you, you! What about what I want damn it? I want sluts like you to die!''

"Please don't" I cry in fright. He sits on top of me pinning my arms to your side with his legs, retreating the knife a few inches. "Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't." he demands.

''I-I love you." I say timidly. His hand pumles my face again.

"You lie!" he hisses. ''Still you're such a pitiful creature. You death would be a tragedy. Then again... I'm so tired of you running around with all those wrestlers like a the slut you are. I don't want you to ever see them again. So the way I see it you a two choices." He pushes the knife back to my throat '"It's real simple honey. A life with me or not life at all!''

I nod my head quickly. ''I choose you.'' I sob. He smiles sickly. He releases my right arm. Holding my hand in his he kisses my palm. He then takes the knife across my wrist, slicing it open. I cry out in pain. My eyes widening in ever more horror as he licks the blade as if it were cake frosting. Adam then uses it to tear open the front of my shirt, _'Oh no. This isn't happening to me again. Not against my will!'_ I tell myself. I am petrified to death still. But if I want get out of this I have to act on the sly. Hopefully he is to overtaken by lust right now. I look up at him. "You know that really turns me on.'' I say while thinking _'Ewww.'_ I start kissing him. Adam returns in his usual rough manner. He must have let his guard down, because he drops the knife to touch my body. Siezing I opportunity you swiftly snatch it up, pushing him off you. "Don't you dare come near me you son of a bitch!" I shoot to my feet pointing the knife at him.

He is on his feet as well. He take a step toward me. ''What are you going to do?" he asks with his twisted grin.

I grip the knife tighter, pulling it back into attack position. "I'll fucking shred your ass!" I threat him. Adam charges towards me. I thrust the knife outward. My eyes are squeezed shut, but I feel the blade penetrate his skin. I release the handle and run like hell, faster than I've ever ran in my life. I get thru the front door, tripping of the steps. I jump back up, just as fast as I went down. Hands shaking violently, I rip my keys from my pocket, unlocking my car from the remote on the key ring. I nearly rip the door off the car as I fly inside. Slamming the door, I put it in reverse, peeling out of the driveway.

I slam down the on gas, nearly breaking the speedometer. I am so blinded by tears I can barely see where I am going, 'You've got to slowdown or you're going to crash.' I tell yourself. I gradually slow down to an exeptable speed. When I feel I may be far enough away I pull over off to the side of the road. I turn off the engine, my heart still raceing; tears still coming. I switch on the overhead lights. I look at my wrist. The blood is everywhere. I pull off my shirt, as it is tore anyway, fashions a tourniquet for my wrist. Even though I feel valnurable and in danger I lie down across the front seats.

I open my eyes with a start, looking around me. I forgot I were in my car. I press the button on the sterio, so the clock shows up, with the time. 1:03am. I am surprised at how late it is. I need to find a place to rest without fear. I sit up, buckle my seatbelt, and start the engine. After about ten minutes I pull into a gas station that is still open. I look down, remembering I have no shirt on, just a bra. I ramage throw all the junk in my backseat, finding my favorite dark blue Care Bear hoodie. I slip it on. I get out of the car pulling up the hood. I don't want anyone to see me, especially like this. I go inside, heading straight for the bathroom. I wet a wade of paper towels with water and soap, and begin scrubing away the dried blood. I hadn't even notice the cut above my left eye. My face is bruised and swallon. When I am finished I pull up the hood leaving the store in a swift pace. Still frightened I look around at nearly every moment. Paranoid, I check the backseat before I get in again. I sit in the seat, letting out a deep sigh before start the car once again.

* * *

I park my car in front of the house. I sit there for a few moments. This is it. This is what they said anyway. Maybe I shouldnt go. Maybe I should just go back to my own home and hope Adam doesn't show up there. Nothing could be to much worse than what has already taken place. I get out of the car. My legs feeling like jelly as I sprint to the front door. It is much more polite to ring the doorbell at such an hour, even more polite would be to not come at all. I pound the door with my fist yelling, "Please open the door! Please!'' The door opens and I fly inside, slamming it shut behind me. I lean against it trying to catch my breathe.

Kevin stand there staring at me in wided eyed wonderment. "Heather? How did you find my house?" he questions.

"It-you are-so hard to find, but I have my sourses.'' I push out between gasps of breathe. I look up at him, smiling with nervous apprehension.

After getting over the astonishment of seeing me stand there, Kevin does a double take. "What happened to you baby!? Come here." he says.

I fall into his arms, warm and as loving as ever. I close my eyes, wrapping my arms tight around him. I just can't relive it all right now. ''I-I'm so tired.'' I probably don't even need to say anything. I have it on good authority he already knows what it is. He has to, because he said it. He picks me up, carrying me into the bedroom. He gentaly lies me down on the bed, pulling off my shoes. He goes into his closet, bringing out a t-shirt. Kevin looks at my jeans. They are splattered with my blood. He scowls at them. Or more accurately the stains, as he removes my jeans, leaving only my boy shorts to cover my bottom half. He draws me into an upright position, taking hold of my hoodie. I give a small wailing noise.

''You're alright." he reasure softly, bring it over my head. My bra removed, exposing me to near nakedness, save my panties. He looks at me with a half smirk on his face. He must be reminising something, but when he sees my displeasure it fades away. He take the shirt, putting it on me. He places my head on the pillow, lieing down beside me. Kevin's eyes meet mine, and I burst into tears, breaking down through all my pent up sorrow.

"I can't run anymore! Here I am! I have nothing left. Though I've tried to forget you're all that I am. I'm through fighting it. Without you I can't go on anymore. I through argueing. I can't lie anymore. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! '' I wail.

Kevin puts a finger to my lips. "Shhhh. Rest now.'' he says low and calm. "And come here and let me hold you baby.'' I lie my head on his chest, his arms around me. My head flares with memories. How good I feel at this moment, though the tears are still coming. They just don't seem to stop. I know Kevin doesn't trusts me completely. Why should he? Still, you'll do whatever it takes. No one is stopping the two of us this time around. Kevin lifts my chin, kissing me tenderly. ''I love you baby doll." he says.

"I-I love you too.'' I whisper. ''Forgive me.'' I say under my breathe. I easily fall asleep in his arms. I am safe.

* * *

_Ahh, cute right? We love seeing Heather and Kevin together._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey, sorry for the little hiatus. The wires in the charging chord for my laptop were all frayed, so I had to wait to get a new one and my com was just dead for the past week._

_Summer. How is everyone fairing? Of course it doesn't matter to me what time of year it is._

* * *

I awake later by the feel of someone running their fingers through my hair. I flutter my eyes open. When Kevin realises he woke me by touching me he withdraws his hand. ''Oh. Sorry babe."

"It is freezing!'' I whine, as I pull the covers up to my neck, snuggling next to Kevin. Kevin lifts the covers, seeing nothing but my boy shorts.

''Where is your shirt?'' he asks with a smile on his face.

''It got hot." I tell him.

He chuckles at this. "I guess so.'' His hand comes down again. I cringe, remembering last night. I relax with the soothing strokes of his hand in my hair. I look at the clock. It is some time within the how of seven. It is way to early to get up now. I need a few more hours of sleep. Like five, so I close my eyes again. When I finally wake up again Kevin gives me one of those crooked smiles. "You sleep forever, Seeping Beauty.''

I narrow my eyes in a fake glare."You sleep forever. '' I hiss.

His smile widens. ''I know, but I couldn't." I smile too, giggling a bit. I find the shirt I was wearing and put it back on. We make our way into the Kitchen. "You want some coffee?'' he asks.

"Oh, no thank you. I don't drink it unless it's got those fancy creams. Or it's Starbucks.'' you reply.

"Ok. Do you want something to eat." he asks, sitting down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"No. I can't eat for another two hours. Unless you have Fruit Rollups. You don't do you?" I wonder, figuring there is no harm in inquiring about my favorite fruity treat. He just gives me a strange look as if to say ''What kind of a house do you think this is?" I stand there, leaning on the island. ''A-'' I was going to say something like: ''Adam always said I had to many Fruit Rollups and Starbuck" For the first time since I went to sleep in Kevin's bed, the horrors of last night set in, deep into the pit of my stomach.

Kevin watches the perplexity registered on my face. He takes my hand, sitting me down on his lap. "Ok now. What happened to you baby? I can't just ignore it. Look at your face. You're a mess.'' Rigorous and concerning. I remember these types of interrogations. "And what  
is this?" He holds up right arm looking crassly at my bandaged wrist.

"I didn't do it!'' I relay fast, not wanting him to think I had ever physically hurt myself. I was trying to hide it. The whole time I've been here I had my right arm behind my back, or under the blankets or a pillow. He removes the tourniquet, his face seething with wrath. My eyes begun to get watery. "Don't worry." I say in a small voice."It," the tears burst from my eyes. ''doesn't hurt!" I cry. I bury my face it into his chest, trying to convince myself as well. Kevin holds me close.

''What else happened? Tell me what else he did to you!" he demands. I regail the whole terrifying account to him. His reaction is livid. "So that scumbag doesn't like to beat upon someone his own size!? Well I'll show that little fuck-face a thing or two! If I see him-**WHEN** I see him, I swear he's **DEAD**!" he barks. I see all of Kevin's rage and I know Adam tried to kill me, I just can't help but wonder if he means dead dead or figuratively dead.

"It's ok.'' I say, trying to ease his rage. I perch up on my knees, kissing him. "You're so handsome." I tell him, blushing furiously.

He touches my face. "You're beautiful. Why did you let him hurt you like that?'' he questions.

"I wanted him to change, but who cares." I wrap my arm around is neck, cuddling up to him.. "You know I don't-never have loved anyone as much as I love you.'' I utter. He kisses me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. He grabs hold of my bum. I giggle wildly, falling backward onto the floor.

Kevin laughs at you. "What the hell?''

I get up, flushed and giggling. I don't giggle because I think it is funny, but because I feel retarded for falling on the floor. "My ass. You can't touch my ass like that.'' I say. I have an extreamly ticklish bottom.

Kevin smiles like a naughty school boy. ''Really?" He seizes me again. I try to get away backing into the island. He comes at me yet again, but I duck, running out of the kitchen.

"Caught me if you can!'' I tease. I run back into the bedroom, which is way to obvious. I jump on the bed, pulling the blankets over me.

''Hmm. I just don't know where Heather could be.'' I hear him say. He rips back the covers. "Aha!''

"Ahh!" My scream mixes with my laughter. He silences me by kissing me, his tongue winding around my own. He reaches under the shirt, grabbing at my panties. ''No!'' I half shout abruptly. He halts, wondering what the problem is. "I can't.'' Kevin kind of frowns. ''I sort of promised myself, that I wouldn't do it anymore... until I got married. That was back when you and me-and I haven't done it since. That's also why I slapped you and I'm sorry." I confess.

Kevin looks frustrated with himself. "Fuck! Leave it to a dick like me. I didn't know honey. I didn't mean to insult you like that.''

"It's alright-It doesn't matter now.'' I say kissing him.

"Um, I'm gonna be right back.'' He seems all flustered and I know why as I watch him go into the bathroom.

**Later:**

I need to go to my house. I need clean clothes. As fun as it may sound I can't run around in just my panties and Kevin's cascading t-shirts. Beside, I am starting to miss Lacy and want to go see her. Kevin comes with me to my house.

We enter the front door and Reves comes out from the kitchen. "There you are! Adam called here last night ranting and raving Iike a lunatic. I don't know what the hell he was bitchin about. Anyway..." She stops, a huge grin creeping across her mouth. "Hey Kevin."

''Sup Rev?'' he responds.

She looks at me, her smile fading. "What in God's name happened to you, Heath?!''

''I don't know. Why don't you ask the physco, who called here last night trying to stalk me!'' I say bitterly trying not to tear up.

"Adam did that to you?!" she asks in shock and anger. "That no good sumbag! I ought a go over there and beat the shit out of him with his own bong!" she raves, pacing the floor

"No." I say. "Neither of you will go anywhere." I go in to my room, stripping off the bloody jeans I had to wear over here. I change into a pair of lounge parts, some of my best friends. Kevin comes and stands in my doorway. He look around my room,-very purple and very piled with junk that most would dem usless-giving a bit of a laugh. "What?'' I ask, picking the old stained jeans up of the floor.

"Nothing. You're just so you is all" he says smirking. He looks down to the floor ''Oh. Hello." The incomparable Lacy is sniffing at his feet.

"My doggy!" I shout in over zealous elation. Lacy jumps running to her doggy bed. I frown slightly. Maybe that was too much elation. I go over to her bed, sitting down on the floor. I didn't mean to scare her it's just I really missed her. ''Hi honey.'' I tell her. She barks, jumping up at me. "Whats this?'' I wonder. "No Lacy you didn't!'' I cry in utter disappointment. When Reves heard me cry it must have been here que to enter the room. "My shoe! My favorite shoe. You let her do this!" I sqwal shaking the shredded remnents. Reves trys not to smile. She had been telling me to get rid of the ragged ass things forever.

"I remember at shoe, or what's left.'' Kevin voices.

"She was really pissed off at you for leaving." she says, very matter-of-fact.

"I beat Trish Stratus in these shoes.'' I try adding.

"So what!" she retorts. "Lots of people beat Trish Stratus, but I'm sure they don't all worship their smelly wrestling boots."

"You still shouldn't of let her rip up my shoes!'' I half shout. All of a sudden I freeze, my heart stopping in my chest. I to jolt to the front door, look through the glass. I let out a horrified gasp as you hastily lock the door. '"No, no!'' I cry hystarically, practically running in circles. Reves and Kevin come from the room.

It's Adam. He pounds on the door. ''Open this G-d damn door you little bitch!'' he yells.

"I'd be so happy to it's making me wet!" Kevin snarls.

I jump up, standing in front of the door. "No! Don't let him in here!" I scream, sobs pouring from my eyes. Kevin picks me up under my arms, the way one would pick up a two year old child, moving me aside. He flings the door open. Kevin smashes Adam in the face, sending him flying backwards onto the concret walkway.

''Oh hell yeah!'' Reves exclaims.

Adam lies on his back, still conscious but obviously seeing stars. Kevin pins the side of Adam's face to the ground, under his foot,. "I should just shatter your fucking skull right now. Really, just get it over with." he growls through his wrath. I stand there watching in confusion. Images of Kevin stomping Adam's head into the concret are delivered to my brain, making me sick as if I am not already. Kevin bends down clenching Adam's throat within one of those gargantuas hands of his. I look on trembling, when I get the answer to my question early.That is dead dead. Kevin is now on the ground using both his hands to choke every last breathe of life from Adam. Reves face regesiters fear. It looks just like the sense in that Punisher, to terrifying to watch. Even though Adam tried to kill me, I just can't let this happen. Not nessasarily for Adam's own sake though, but for Kevin's sake.

I fly down to the ground beside Kevin. I tug on his massive arm, even though I know it is ineffectual. His eyes are crazy, just crazy. "Kevin! Don't Do this! Stop! Don't be like him! Don't be a murderer! You're different. You're not him. He's not even worth it.'' I wail, pleading with him.

When he look at me the psycotic expression in his eyes fade. He loosens his grip around Adam's neck, but looks at him with its much rage as ever. Kevin jerks Adam off the ground by his shirt, his feet dangling in the air. Kevin looks at me. ''You've been touched by an angel boy. You know, I don't have a problem with you dieing. If I see you again **I'M GOING to KILL YOU!** I know I won't see you around here again though. Now get out of here you little fuck-face jack-off!'' Kevin tosses Adam into the side of his car like a ragdoll. Adam scrambles inside his car, not able to get away fast enough. He speeds down the street like a bat out of hell.

''He ran like a scolded dog!'' Reves jokes in a redneck accent, trying to easy her fear. This doesn't help me at all. I am still to shaken. I stand there sobbing and trembling.

Kevin hugs me tight. I throw my arms around him. He comforts me. "It's alright baby. He's not coming back. It's all over."


	16. Chapter 16

_Here is another of my disgraceful versions of a PCS challange. Sorry I know the real shit is better, but I just think of this stuff. Don't worry it is the only other one._

_It is supposed to be funny. I hope it is. If not that means it's gay._

_Contains a bit of F/F M/M slash, but nothing to get bent out of shape over._

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"Ahh, Kevin no!" I giggle, as fall back onto the couch. Kevin gives me a sexy grin, as he leans over me.

"You wanna wrestle?" he asks, reaching under me to playfully attack my bottom.

I struggle against his hands trying to keep them away. "No-I don't want-to wrestle with you-here.'' My speech broken up by my laughter. I peck his lips then swiftty wiggle out from under him. "Come on. We're going to be late. We still have to swing by the house and pick up Rev.'' I tell him.

"Shit baby. I'm Kevin Nash. I show up whenever I damn well please." he speaks with utter arrogance.

"Huh! I'm a rock star. Let me refraise that. I'm fucking rock **ROYALTY**! I do what I want." I try matching his ego, which is a hard thing to do. I stand in the archway of the living room, until he starts coming after me. Then high tail it out of there. He captures me in no time, his hand grasp around my wrist.

"Look at that ass bounce. Can't wait to see more of that later on. Good thing your wearing those pants.'' he says dragging me out the door. The only reason he is half dragging me is because I am struck dumbfound, not knowing what he's talking about.

Anyway, I climb up into the Hummer. ''I hate this thing." I complain, getting into the passagers seat.

"Why?'' Kevin questions.

"I have to climb up and down, up and down. It sucks." I argue.

"Like I'm going to fit into that Matchbox of yours." he points out.

"Not my fault. It's cute and tiny, just like me. It's perfect for me." I modestly brag.

"Well if you have that much of a problem you could ask for help you know. You're not above that are you?"

"I'm not that desprerate thank you.'' I reply. We driving down the road in the middle of this conversation. ''What did you mean by can't wait to see more later?'' I wonder.

"I can't tell you. Then you will have an unfair advantage." Kevin smirks at the knowledge I don't have, making me frown.

I turn on the radio, then sink down in my seat. A country song comes on. ''EWW! Carrie Underwear." I say distort your face into a disgusted look.

"It might do you some good to educate yourself in some different genres you know." Kevin suggests.

"I have all the knowledge I need about country. Johnny Cash is the man. Period-was the man. Beside I know plenty about genres. There's goth metal, opera metal, death metal, classical, victorian industral, alternative, grunge... You keep rambling on. "From the neo-classic Broque period..." I think for a moment Kevin might fall asleep at the Wheel. "... I know because I all of which are fused into my music." I finally end.

Kevin's eyebrows lower into a frown. How did he walk right into that one? ''I don't remember you talking this much.'' he comments.

"Of course, with you can't get a word in edge wise.'' I tease. I again notice the music coming from the radio. I eyes starts well up, trying not total let the tear fall down my cheek.

Kevin glances at me. "What's wrong baby?''

"I hate this song." is my form of reply.

''Oh, you don't listen to country because most of it makes you cry." he says. I purse my lips. '_How? How the hell does he know these things?'_ I wonder "Why?'' he inquires.

''You-I don't think you'd get it. Its just being a musician I connect to these people. People expressing themselves with words and music. Just the instrumentals are enough to bring me to tears. It doesn't ever have to be sad. It's just beautiful and touching.'' He looks at me sympathetically, though he can help but smile. "And I **DON'T** like country.'' I add.

Not wanting to see me cry anymore he switches the station. Crank Dat by Soulja Boy is on a hip-hop station. ''I like this song!'' I say. Kevin looks kind of surprised. "I wasn't allowed to listen to this sort of stuff whenever Adam was around." My face is grim for a moment. Then I begin singing along. "Im jockin on yo bitch ass and if we get fightin den I'm cookin on yo bitch ass. You catch me at your local party, yes I crank it everyday. Haters gettin mad cuz I git me some bathin apes.'' Kevin laughs, semi impressed with my "amazing" rap skills.

We stop in front of the house (my house). Kevin blows the thorn. When Reves gets in the vehicle Kevin jokes ''Wow, I am so good at picking up chicks." Reves scowls. ''To bad for you you wore that skirt." he says as he begins driving off again."Good for my boys though..."

''What? What is it? Heather tell me what it is!" Reves demands.

"I don't know! No one ever tells me anything." I shoot. We arrive at Universal, to Impact. "Please try to be nice to me." I request to Kevin as we walk to the door, my hand in his is. "And please don't kiss me to much. It's rude and unattractive." Really it just make me blush and flustered. He rolls his eyes as he holds the door open for me and Reves. Coming down the hall we run into Corrnette. Kevin stops me, kissing me as he walks past. Cornette looks at us in a way that reminds me of a teacher in high school. I turn the corner sharply, my face looks crimson as if I were freshly slapped.

Reves laughs at me. ''Did you see the way Cornette looked at Kevin? I think he's hot for you Heath."

"Shut up!'' I retort. "Him and everyone else in building." I say blandly. ''And this one...'' I says look up at Kevin. ''He's the worst of one them all.'' I grin. He returns it, the smug ass he is. We see all the PCS guys either standing or sitting on the ground.

"Ok, get up you lazy good for nothing degenerate!" Kevin bellows. ''Everyone remembers Heather. And this is Reves. I believe you already met her too. Both formally..." He clears his throat loudly, looking at Reves. ''and informally.'' Reves' face display insult and the boys all snicker. Kevin says, ''Stay right there all of you and I'll be right back.''

I stand there talking to Jay Lethal while Reves flirts with Alex Shelly, Austin Starr, and Sonjay Dutt. Senshi just stands there saying nothing. "Hey Heather, come bounce on my pogo stick!" Kevin calls.

"What?'' I utter half dazed, my face flushed.

"What's with the seventh person!? Why do you keep adding people? Why?'' Jay wonders. "How does that work?"

''Well Jay if you had read your Bob Buckland handbook-"

"What handbook? You didn't give us any handbook-''

"You would have read that on the event of a seventh competitor, last place recieves negative one point. It's very simple.'' Kevin turns to me. "Come on Heather. Come here and bounce on my pogo stick." he commands. I frown.

"Which one!?" Austin bursts out, uttering what the rest of them are thinking. I look at the object in Kevin's hand, the corners of my mouth shifting farther downward. I've always been the butt of their jokes since day one.

"I'm not doing that! It's stupid. Besides everyone will see up my skirt.'' Reves protests, crossing her arms over her chest.

''How is that different from any other incident?'' Kevin asks smartly.

"Shut up Kevin!" she sheers.

I shake my head glaring up at him. 'Can't wait to see more of that later on?' I should be more clever than that at figuring this stuff out. At least it makes sense now. ''I can't.'' I say, half an protest, half being legitiment.

Kevin lowers his head, releasing a huge sigh. "Alex please show these rejects how it's done."

"I'd be love to!" Alex says taking the pogo stick. ''I thought you had skills." he says to me. He draws S's as if he has a terrible lisp.

"I do have skills.'' I tell him, my own real lisp rearing its ugly head, making me more embarrassed than I already are.

Only Austin and me are left to go now, since Reves forfitted. Every turn Kevin tried to make me go, but I refused and demanded someone go. "Come here!'' Kevin shouts, half jerking me by my wrist.

''I told you! I can't." I argue.

"It's ok, I'll help you honey.'' he tells me.

Jay must pop into the conversation at this time. ''Why does she get help! I thought this was a competition. Why are you showing favoritism to her?''

"It's not favoritism. Bob Backhand always lets pretty ladies have help. If you wanted help you should of asked for it honey.'' Kevin informs him.

"Think she's Sleeping with Bob Buckland.'' Sonjay says to Alex in a hushed voice.

"Maybe if I slept with Bob Buckland I would win some of these challenges." Alex returns.

"He wouldn't want your Clymidia!'' Sonjay shouts out.

''Alright, Heather you or going to do this." Kevin commands. I gawk at him blankly. ''First, you put your hands here. he instructs, placing my hands on the grips of the bouncing apparatus. He stands in back of me, his mammoth hands engulfing over my tiny ones. "Get on it. Duh.'' he says. Kevin holds it steady as I step on. "Bounce!" he shouts at me. First I jerk from surprise, then I follow thru to obey the command, my face crimson with mortification. _'Oh, this must be a wonderful sight!'_ I think. My thought is confirmed when I hear everyone snickering as they watch me. Kevin releases his hold on me.

I smile that I am doing it by myself, until I hear Austin say, ''Yeah, that's it. Do it like you-" He doesn't finish because I go crashing to the ground. I already knew what he was going to say causing me to be distracted.

"Owie!" I cry out, turning over onto my back. I lie there trying not to cry like a wimp, but the concrete is so hard and I have scraps on my elbows. Not humorous.

Kevin bends down over me. ''You'll never win this competition on your back." he teases.

''Sure she will!'' Austin says.

"Aaarrrrrr!'' I roar, springing to my feet, grabbing the pogo stick. I raise it over my head and start chasing after Austin like a madwoman. I chase him down the corridor until he comes to a dead end. He makes a sharp turn avoiding me, running back the other way. Kevin grab me by the waist, scooping me up in one arm, snatching the pogo stick from me with the other hand,. Everyone is laughing at Austin.

"Shut up you assholes!" he barks. "On second thought I don't know if I feel safe in this competition any more Kev.'' Alex says, backing away.

Reves turns to him, smiling ''She's harmless, really.'' she trys to assure him.

"Harmless!?" Austin marvels. "She didn't just try to murder you with a childs plaything!" Everyone looks at me, while I flash an innocent, yet strangely evil smile. "Look at her. She's like an evil Alice In wonderland!" He exclaims.

"I prefer **Malice** in Wonderland." I shoot back.

Kevin thrust the pogo stock at Austin. "Come on Starr. You're it"

The Smile remains on my face, because I am not done with Mr. Starr. There he is bouncing on that pogo stick. I wait, patiently for the opportune moment. When it arrives I kick the pogo stock out from under him, sending him crashing down just like me. I crouch down beside him. "Aw, Austin you'll never win this competition face down with your ass in the air.'' I say.

Everyone shreiks with laughter. ''Oh my God. Austin is Heather's bitch!'' Sonjay roars.

"Mother fuck!" Austin shouts, getting up from the floor. He looks at me with complete loath. This is not the first, but the second challenge during which I've made an utter laughing stock of him. "I hate you!'' he seeths running after me now. I dart behind Kevin, while I laugh, taunting him.

"Now now. Let's remember sportsmanship shall we everyone?" Kevin says. "Senshi give me that document over there so I can review the standings.'' Senshi retrieves the scrap of paper on the ground over near the wall, banding it to Kevin. It is nothing but an old Wall-mart receipt, randomly dropped there by someone. Kevin nevertheless studies it making comments like: ''Uh-huh..'' ''Oh my."... ''Is that so?'' I stand on my tip-toes, trying to look, but he turns away. He turns back to everyone, "Ladies and gentalmen, Heather is the winner" The immediate protest begins. ''What!''

"Bullshit!"

''Not fair"

"I went way longer than her.'' Jay complains.

"She showed the most competitive spirit. Besides if you guys want your asses kicked fighting over first place be so obliged to.'' he says, glancing at me with a smirk. They all look hushed. "Lady and gentleman you may now kiss the winner.'' he announces.

Reves grabs my face, laying it on me. She then pushes me backwards, causing me to stumble. ''What the hell was that!?" I ask wiping my mouth, with a bit of a giggle.

Sonjay pushes aside Senshi, who was just standing there. ''Shove off! I'm next in line for a kiss." he proclaims. I grin at him.

''Close your eyes.'' I say in my sweet gentle voice. Sonjay closes his eyes, puckering up his lips.I stand there for a moment, trying to think resiliently. 'Slap him? No.' I think. That malicious smile slips across my face mouth. Biting my lip to keep from laughing I point at Sonjay, and look up at Kevin. Kevin leans down to Sonjay. The rest in witness burst out nearly going crazy. I hold my finger to my lips to quiet them. Kevin meets Sonjay with a huge slobbery kiss, causing everyone to explode with laughter. Sonjay snaps his eyes open. I swear they are going to pop right out of his head

''What the fuck" he scream. He flys to the opposite wall, spitting, hacking and gagging as if he is going to die. "Oh my God! That's freakin disgusting!" he raves.

Kevin's face registers a disappointed frown. "You just don't do a thing for me!"

Sonjay wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "You!?" he asks Kevin. Then he looks at me. "I was about to say you need to wax that mustache or something.''

"Oooh!'' everyone exclaims.

I try not to smile, simply shrugging my shoulders saying, "Opps!"

"Hey, who came in second?" Jay shifts the gears by asking Kevin.

''Oh yeah. The rest of the losers." he says, looking back to the damned receipt as if it's of actual relavence. I snatch it away, crumpling it in my hand and throw it to the floor. Kevin merely blinks, then says to everyone, "Second place is Reves." The arguement begins immediently. "Hey! Hey! Quiet down! Don't you guys know that Bob Backhand says the resident hooker always gets second place?" Kevin informs all.

Reves' jaw drops at the insult. The guys get a kick out of that, if nothing else. Alex reaches into his pocket, pulling out a coin. He tosses it to her. "What can I get for that?" he asks.

She turns it over in her hand. "This is a Chuck E. Cheese token!" she utters in pure offence.

"Isn't it enough? ''Alex asks with fake irritation.

"Hell NO!'' she responds.

"Well I ain't got nothin else." he says disappointed.

''Well I guess that's to damn bad." she sneers.

I am kind of peeved that Rev took second place by doing nothing, while I am standing here with bloody elbows. With that thought the pain returns. I tug on Kevin's shirt, showing him my elbows.

"Awe. What's wrong does the big bad Heather have a hurtie boo-boo?'' Austin inquires sarcasticlly.

Kevin takes hold of me bringing me in close. "Hey fuck you Starr." he shoots. Iam a bit surprised out his display of affection at this moment. It seems he would rather meet me with his acerbity, that admit enamor to his acolytes.

Never the less I stick my tongue out to Austin. ''Are we allowed to quit?" he asks.

''Yeah, well never win. I wish I was a chick. So mabye I could win a challenge or two" Alex interjects.

Kevin picks me up, holding me as if I were a toddler "You jackasses can ever control a little girl." he mocks. ''Don't you all think maybe you should step it up a notch?" 'He start turning away, walking. ''You better be prepared for next week crackers." I watch all of them stand there in awe and I can't help but smile at being so accomplished over them. Reves comes following behind.

"Hey, can I get my token back!?" I hear Alex yell at Rev.

Well, I did us all a favor and minused the fat nasty guy in a red speedo.

I don't know why I pick on poor Austin. lol

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Song: Bleeding Love by Loena Lewis **_I listened to this song like the whole time I was writing this chapter._

_Sorry for skipping 2 weeks and then 2 months its just I really didnt know what to do between the last chapter and what is happening in this chapter._

_I hope this isn't that much of a cliche or anything._

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

Today is December 31st. I am at Kevin's house right now, getting ready to go to a New Years party at Torrie Wilson's house in Tampa. I've felt kind of bad because I haven't seen much of Reves lately, but I told her I would see her tonight at the party. Standing in the downstairs bathroom, I bring one last stroke of the masscarra wand across I eyelash, then look at myself. I deem myself as looking quite lovely. I enter the living room and sit down. I wait, and wait. Then wait some more. Kevin is-well Lord only knows what he is doing. I release huge sigh from my lungs. "Worse than a female." I mutter. I stalk into the bathroom to look at myself again. I am glad I am wearing these heels, so I don't have to perch upon my tiptoes to try and see my ass in the vanity mirror. I hear Kevin coming down the hall.

"You're not ready yet?" he half barks.

I come flying out of the bathroom. "I've been ready! What's the matter with you?" I retort. His cross expression melts away into a warm smile when he looks at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I question, smoothing out the skirt of my blue halter dress, that is mixed with black and white in a sort of floral pattern.

"Just had to make sure you didn't look better than me." he beams. His smile is smug, but doesn't hold the ego it usually does.

"Oh please!" I say, play punching him on his forearms. I take a step back. ''How do I look anyway?" He looks me up and down again with a distorted expression on his face.

"Positively preppy. For yourself."

''I do not!'' I burst quickly. Preppy. He probably doesn't even have context of the word. He draws me up against him.

"No, beautiful." he says.

"Awe. Thank you darling.'' I return. He bends down and kisses me. "We had better hurry or we'll be late.'' I tell him with a smile.

"My, aren't we little miss punctual."

Me punctual. I laugh at the thought. "Well you know what they say."

''No, I don't know. Humor me with enlightinment." Kevin encourages me, as we both walk out the door to the vehicle.

"Always late, but worth the wait." I beam.

Kevin's face register an onothordox expression that is quite hard to distingwish. "Exactly right.'' he says.

The instant I get into the vehicle you strip of those damned heels. It is an hour and a half drive to our destination. I will be having to wear them all night anyway. When Kevin gets in he asks me, "Excited about tonight?"

"Of course!'' I nearly shout, making his question sound riddiculous, "I can't wait to see everybody again!''

Kevin nods his head looking straight in front of him as if he's spaced out or something. ''Me to."

After that there is a period of silence between the two of us, ganging more akwardress with each passing moment. I lookout the passage window, as we travel down the interstate. My feet resting on the dashboard, I sit there twirling a section of my hair around my finger. I've noticed Kevin glance at me once or twice during our moments of deafness. "Why do you suppose people do it?" I turn to him breaking the silence. "Why do you suppose people make these promises or rather 'resolutions' that are alway-perhaps-meant to be broken?''

He has this kind of strange look frozen on his face, "I'm guessing it would depend on what kind of promise you're talking about." he responds

."Not something real some repeatitive, like when people vow they are going to lose wieght and there they are shoving another creampuff in their face right as they say it."

His shoulders shrug. "I don't know. Why do you ask me these things?" The silence sets in again.

"What's with you?" you ask after a minute or so. "You're not very talkative. It's... It's not right!"

"I'm trying to drive." he kind of snaps. The corners of my mouth sink into a frown as I look out the window. The traffic is pretty dense. However, aggitated at his lack of enthusiasm, irratable mood or whatever it maybe, I switch on the radio. Kevin must see the glint of moisture in my eyes as Nickleback's Photograph plays. Kevin's hand lies across mine, engulfing my tiny palm in his gargantuous paw. I watch the smile that has crept across his mouth as he chuckles a bit. He is likely amused by me tearing up. The song makes me think of my friends and how much I've missed them and that I'm so glad to be seeing them tonight. "I love you baby." he tells me. His voice is soft, unlike the last time he spoke to me just about a minute ago.

"I love you too darling." I say, tightening my fragile grip on his fingers. "How soon before we get there?" I ask, sounding like a child.

"Soon enough." he assures me.

I would other wise know when we should arrive, but I do not even remember what time we left and have lost track of time. After what seems like eons we park in front of Torrie's house. Flustered with excitement I struggle to get my shoes on again. I hop out of the vehicle and get up to the front door. I feel a bit nervous. It has been a while. Torrie answers the door.

"Hey Heather! Hey Kevin!'' she greets us with a huge smile. "Well come on in." She motions us inside, closing the door behind us.

''It's so great to see you again." she says as me embrace each other.

"Great to see you too.Thanks so much for having us!"

"Oh, you can come to my house anytime." She turns to Kevin "Kev."

"Tor, how you doin sweetie?" Kevin and Torrie hug. That feels a bit weird, remember the conversation about Torrie and Kevin from a few years ago. When Billy (Kidman. They are still married in this story) comes up I push out the thoughts completely. "Hey man, how's it goin?" Kevin asks Billy. Then they do that weird guy hug thing.

"Good" Billy replies, "Things must be pretty good with you. I see your stuff with TNA. It's great shit man.'' I stand there half listening, with a smile on my face as I watch Billy put his arm around Torrie's waist.

"What are you smiling at?'' Torrie asks with a vit of a giggle in her voice.

"Oh, nothing. You guys just look so cute together.'' I say because it is what you I am thinking. Kevin's arm comes around my shoulder, pulling me next to him and making me turn crimson.

"Who is up in this house now? '' I hear a voice ask. Thankful for the interjection so, that I don't have to be awed at like a display behind a glass window, I turn to see three people entering from the other room.

''Lita! Matt! Jeff!'''I squeal, embracing each of them. (Matt and Lita got back together/never broke up) I have fun shouting everyones name and hugging them. All the talking, reminising and catching up almost makes my head spin. I am standing next to Kevin, listening to him talk to Scott when you spot Reves looking grimly at me from across the room. I go over to her. "What's wrong. Why you looking at me like that?'' I ask. She looks in the direction of the two men, with a dismayed face.

"The dreaded ex." she says flatly. "Look, I think he's consuming his 50th alcoholic beverage of the day. Congratulations!" Reves says sarcastilcally, clapping her hands. "Maybe that's why they call it alco-HALL." she adds. I smile and laugh, after making sure Kevin isn't looking. I can't help it. It was funny. Scott seems to be out of beer. He walks towards the keg. "Someone needs to cut him off." she grumbles.

"Why isn't Kevin drinking? Very much?" I wonder.

" You don't WANT him to drink to much do you? Honestly Heather, why would you ask such a question?'' she retorts. "

No. He's cleaned up well. I just thought since it is a holiday, he might enjoy in partaking in his libations."

Reves has no earthly clue what I rambling about. "Believe me honey, be greatful.''

I watch Kevin as he reapproches Torrie, leaning down to say something into her ear. Torrie nods. "Kevin has been acting really strange all day." I tell Reves.

Reves shrugs. "I don't know what the hells going on anymore. Don't ask me."

I watch the two of them walk off into the other room together. A mix of curiosity and unwanted suspicion rises up in me. Me stalk over to the door way, peaking into the room from around the corner. I feel stupid and devious for hiding around the corner. All see ss Kevin talking to Torrie, but I can hear because they are whispering. Torrie smiles, like she just heard the coolest secrete in the word. You enter the room form around the corner "Hey guys. What's up?" I ask innocently, as you approach them.

"Nothing.'' Kevin says, looking towards the front door. "Hey! Hunter!" he shouts in his high volume that reverberates off the walls, nearly shattering my ear drums. He goes over to greet Triple H and Stephanie-who have arilived fashionably late- walking past me as if he is just ignoring me.

I frown. 'This feels so unfair. What's the matter with him?' I question myself. 'What if it's me?' My heart stops for a breif moment "You ok?'' Torrie asks. I forgot she was standing beside me.

"It's just Kevin. He seems abnormal tonight." I relay.

Torrie laughs, an obvious nervousness seeping out of her. "It's New Years Eve on a full moon. He's just like you. All flustered about see everyone again." Her tone suggests an underlieing truth.

I don't believe that is the case, as I study him bullshit to Hunter in his usual loquacious manner.  
I smile weakly at Torrie, then appear once again at his side. I wonder if he will ever notice me. ''Hi Heather." Stephanie says to me with a smile.

"Hello.'' I reply. Kevin pauses, looking down at my forlorn dismay. He frowns at my gloomy expression. He leans into me and kisses my cheek, brushing a few stands of hair from my eyes with his fingers. I blush. Nonetheless glad verses earlier.

"AWW.. Big Kev's being all kissy-face with little Heather." Hunter teases.

Steph nudges him. ''Hunter you're embarrassing the poor girl-They do look cute though.''

I giggle nervously, still flushed. While Kevin continues to bullshit with Hunter, I start chatting up with Stephanie. Torrie comes up to me. "Here Heather." She place a margarita glass in my hand. I glance at it, then stare at her wide-eyed. Torrie shakes her head and laughs at me. "It's a virgin." she informs me.

"Oh." I say dumbly.

"Like you." she finishes. Kevin spitts his swig of beer, emitting a coughing noise, as if he is choked by his drink flowing down the wrong pipe. Nothing is said, but the constrained silence and the visage of their faces is enough. What happened to Mr. Cool? He really can't just melt away all at once, can he? Torrie is holding another drink in her hand. "I better go give this one to Rev before she gets onto the real stuff. Pray she hasn't!" She goes off to find Reves.

**Later:**

I follow Kevin up stairs, holding onto his hand. I watch couples coming in and out of guestrooms. "Wow. This is just like those high school parties.'' I say wide eyed. Kevin looks down at me. "That I've seen on tv." I wonder why Kevin wants to be alone with me all of a sudden, especially since it is only minute midnight. He brings me into an empty room. He sits down on the bed, pulling me into him. Kevin's hands run down my back, making chills run down my spine as he kisses me. "Are you trying to seduse me?'' I ask, with the straightest face I can posses.

"Is it working?" he ask with a mischivious grin. My lips curve up as I shake you head.

''No"

"Damn!" Kevin lowers his head in disappoint. "Didn't think so." he adds.

I slowly pull away from him. "Are you so sure?" A look of triumph upon my face as I walk around the bed to the other side of the room, where stands a set of double glass doors. Through the doors is an outside balcony. "Cool!'' I say, opening the doors and entering onto it. I lean against the railing, looking up at the full moon. It hangs high in the dark night sky; yellow and illuminated amoung its host of stars. Kevin steps out onto the balcony beside me, leaing over the rail is well. "It's so beautiful.''

''I know." he tells me, but he isn't looking up at the sky. He stares at me until I turn to him, our eyes meeting one anothers in an unbreakable gaze. He steps ever closer to me, bringing me against him.

"It's cold, but I like it out here.'' I tell him, finally noticing the goosebump risen up on my skin. Kevin holds me tight. I gaze up into his eyes, smoldering over with adoration.

''Heather, we've been thru a lot.'' he says to me. I think for a moment, even though it's not as if it is not obvious. _'Damn! I'll say.'_ ''I Know the first few years we've known each other haven't been great. In fact they've been horrid. I've seen you get hurt way more than you should have and I wasn't there most of the time when I should have been, but I love you. And I don't want to see you hurt anymore and I don't want you to go away anymore. Because I need to stay with you forever." Next he produces a small box and I watch in astonishment as he kneels before me. I start nearly flipping out crazy. Funny thing is ever on one knee he's still about as tall as me. ''I need you to be my wife. Heather Jane Callaway, will you marry me?" he asks, opening the box revealing a gorgeous, incandesent ring.

My eyes buldge and me jaw drops. I am left speechless and tearing up as my head starts spinning a million miles per second. _'Say what?!'_ I heard correctly, but it's as if your brain tantrum is keeping it from soaking in. _'What'd he wanna marry me for anyhow? What if it's a prank?'_ He's know for his antics, but that would absolutely be the worst cruelest prank in humanity. Of course I want to say yes, but I must analyze ever detail of my life before simply jumping right in. I am distracted by a clamor from the lower level of the house. "TEN!" _'Holy crap! Seconds to midnight?!'_ I want to slap myself or wish Kevin would. _'Say yes you **IDIOT!**'_ Kevin stares at me with his lovely hazel eyes, awashed with passion.

"No!" I cry out. 'What!?'

("THREE!")

Kevin's face falls with utter heartbreak. I act quickly to fix it. I throw your arms around his neck, tears of pure joy steam down, my cheeks. ''I mean no, you don't even have to ask!" I kiss him with the passion of a thousand firey white hot suns. He grabs me up, spinning me around to the point of making me dizzy, but it doesn't matter, because my head is already whirling. He gets back down, sitting me on his on knee.

"Do you see this baby?'' he asks, taking the ring from the box. I grin, nodding happily as I brush the tears from you cheek, because I can't say anything else right now. It looks so tiny in Kevin's hand as he slides it onto my slender finger.

"It's gorgeous!" I finally manage to speak.

"Just like you baby. I love you so much." He kisses me before I can even reply. He stands up, taking hold of my hand. "Come on. Lets tell everybody!" he says, pulling me along.

''NO!" I cry out.Kevin looks at me, stopping. "I mean why not wait? After all, my birthday is in a few days, and my parents will be here and then...everyone will know." My voice trails off, covered by an apprehensive smile.

Kevin's expression becomes odder. "Ok."

It is really more inquisitive than a statement. Like when people don't get something. I wonder if there's something wrong with me. I'm getting married. I should be shouting it from the roof top. Shouldn't I? Still I don't really want anyone to know right away. Oh sure we are a "cute couple" but maybes it's the whole taboo crime thing from a few years ago. It could be maybe it's on a bad level that people would look down on it. Perhaps it's that I like having this sweet secrete that no one else knows about. I don't even want to think about my parents for the time being. I walk down the hall beside Kevin, holding onto his arm. "Can I ask you something?" I inqiure looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Whacha wanna marry me for anyhow?'' I ask the question you thought about earlier.

Kevin look down at you, smiling. He looks ahead for a moment, then to you again. ''So I can kiss ya anytime I want."

I laugh as we reach the stairs, going down. "You did not just make us quote Sweet Home Alabama!''

Kevin's grin is smug. ''Did I say kiss anytime I want? I meant-"

"Don't even! Is that what you meant?"

"No! Silly girl. Only partly."

I shake my head. ''I'm talking about when I said 'Always late, but worth the wait.' and you said 'Exactly right.' I came late in your life."

"You're so smart baby." He leans down and kisses me.

"I love you.''

We rejoin the brigade downstairs. I bring me left hand behind my back hoping no one will notice. Reves approaches me. "Where have you been? You missed bringing in the New Year." she says. 'Yeah right.' I think. I half smile, shrugging. Her eyes narrow. "What is it?" she questions.

"Nothing.'' I try to assure.

Her expression deepens as if to say 'I'll find out just what it is.' as he walks away, I decide I should tell Reves later on. She is my best friend after all. At 1 am Kevin has to take me home, because I have a big stadium size concert tomorrow (technically today) in Dayton for New Years Day.

* * *

_A wedding? I love weddings. Drinks all around!!_


	18. Chapter 18

_This one is pretty long_

* * *

"I don't want to walk down the aisle with Scott Hall." Reves grumbles darkly, spitting  
on his name she pushes it out thru her teeth. She pushes the cart hastily through the throngs of people inside Wal-mart. I quicken pace to keep up with her.

"Well Iguess you could go with someone else, but don't you think it more traditional if the Maid of Honor and the Best Man enter together? If it bothers you that-''

"NO." Reves turns trusting her hand unto one of her fake backhands making me jump. "I do it for YOU. To make YOU happy. Because I want you to be and you would do the same for me I know-OR I would kick your ass."

"OK.'' you say plainly.

We are in Wal-mart shopping for supplies for the slumber party tonight. Some of our girlfriens are sleeping over for my birthday tommorow. To old for sleepovers? No way. I love having a bit (lots) of kiddish fun. Beside I never really got to go to or have any because I had very few friends when I was a kid. I feel kind of bad because I was gone all day yesterday for the concert and I won't really see much of Kevin at all until tommorow. But I talked to my friends and made the whole sleep over plans before I ever knew he was going to propose. It is absolutely NO Boys allowed. Kevin said he understood and that I should have fun with my girlfriends. Still I can't help but feel guilty.

"Heather!''

I blank. "Ok cupcakes. Right". We go down the baking aisle "Lets get chocolate and Funfettie." Reves grabs the two, dropping them into the cart along with the frosting. "We need some chips" I say, heading to the snack aisle. We get snacks and drinks and candy. Now I am a mission for Fruit Rollups. I swipe my arm across the shelf sending the whole stock. into the cart. I can wait to see that cashier face when they wonder why we need twenty boxes of Fruit Rollups.

We purchase our items, then go home to make sure the house is suitible for guests. In other words clean. Later around the time of 8 pm people start arriving. The party is me, Reves (duh), Torrie, Stacy, Lita, Trish,-I never really used to like Trish, but she's pretty cool- and Jerimiah (gay guy's gotta be at the slumber party). Stephaine was going to come but she has to take care of Baby Aroura. Everyone lays down their blankets and pillows in the living room. We spread out a huge blanket in the middle of the room. Much better results from the last slumber party my mom made me have years ago with that stupid Brittny Bedson, which wasn't ever real.

''This is my first real slumber party!" Jeramiah squals "All your pjs are so cute!''

"Heather you're not in you pjs" Trish tells me.

''I know. I'll be right back." I run to my room to get changed. I emerge wearing a cotton and lace shift, straight out of the Victorian era. I do a turn and everyone ohs and awes.

"That's different. It's cute." Stacy compliments.

"Thank you darling. So what do you guys want to do first?''

''Well, why don't we order the pizza, and we can bake the cupcakes while we wait on it and maybe they will be cool by the time we get done eating." Reves suggests.

"Right, you're so smart Rev. Ok then, onward to the kitchen!'' I hop upon the counter with the telephone. ''Ok, What does everybody want?'' Everyone starts jabbering at once.

"Ok! Ok! '' Lita calls above the clamor.

We get it all worked out calmy. Reves snacthes the phone from you. ''I do it. You suck at ordering things.''

I pay no mind and start getting out ingredients to make cupcakes. Eggs, oil, water. Simple enough. Thank goodness for these modern day conveniences, even though it is fun to attempt things from scratch as well. I get out two mixing bowls. Everyone has their own little part. I scoop up a great bit of chocolate batter onto the spatula, holding it to my mouth. "Heather." Reves says sternly. I was waiting for someone to scold me. I tongue flicks out like a chameleon, lapping up a bit on the tip of my tongue.

"Eww." everyone squeals.

"Heather!" Reves scolds harder. She pushes me away from the bowls. "Go away..You're not allowed to do this anymore.''

I fight my way back. "It's my party. I'll do what I want to." you retort.

"You'll be cryin' whether you want to in a second." She answers. We get the cupcakes into the over to bake. We go into the living room and sit down on the pallet.

''Do you guys want to play the Wii while we wait?'" I jump up. ''Mario Party!'' I cheer. Trish, Lita, and Jerimah and I start out. I play as Toad.Trish as Peach. Lita as Yoshi and Jerimah as Birdo. After a little while I hear the door bell rings. "I'll get it!" I run to the door. A dorky looking guy, pobably my age is standing there with our pizzas. "Hi." I greet him.

He is looking past you to all the lovely ladies in the living room. He comes out of his daze and looks at you. "Uh...Oh yeah. That will be 32.59." I pay him and tip him and he give me our pizzas. "Have a good night!" he tells me taking one last look a tthe girls.

"You too.'' I tell him. ''Ok. Food is here." I say to my comrades.

"Heather I took out the cupcake out of the oven.'' Reves informs me.

"Ok. Thank you honey."

After we finish eating we decide to watch a movie. We are on the barely fifteen minutes into the middle of watching Sweeny Tood when Cry Wolf goes off on my cell phone. Reves jumps up grabbing it off the counter and rejoins everyone in the center. "Ohhh, it's Heather's boyfriend.'' she says as to make fun. Everyone gathers around, giggling like school girls. Reves answers with the speaker on. "Hello."she say in her stupid _''sexy"_ voice.

''Ok. Not Heather. Hi Rev.'' I hear Kevin's voice from the other end.

"Gimme that!" I cry trying to retrieve my own phone. She pushes me away.

"So... are you with your boys?'' she asks slyly, laying down on her stomach. "Yes..."

"Really?" she comments. "Because you know, our parents aren't home and if you guys wanted to you know come over that would be totally cool."

"Give that to me! **IT'S MINE**!" my voice resignating into the phone.

"What wrong with Heather?'' he asks, sounding a little perhaps worried.

I start wrestling with Reves to obtain it. ''Nothing. Heather just wants you to come see her. So yeah... bye!" she quickly hangs up while struggling against me. I retreat and she lies back down. I move on her again, pinching the small other back. She lets out a horrific yelp, jumping up. ''Ouch! What the hell are you pinchin me for!? ''she roars.

"That is my phone and you have to talk on it.'' I shoot with a pouting scowl.

"Settle down. Lets not get into a catfight ladies.'' Jerimah intervenes. Reves glares at me rubbing her back. I unpause the movie and things are placid-for a little while.

"Stop singing!" I snap at Reves.

"You're just jealous because you don't know all the songs." she sneers.

I am about to say something when I hear a loud "Whooo!" and the and rambling of tipsy slurs outside the house.

"Is that the guys?" Stacy asks.

I jump up. "No, no no! NO male genitalia in this house." I say running to the door.

"Well. thank you!" Jerimah snorts.

I turn back, shaking my head. "Sorry Jer." I lock the door.

Reves runs to the window out looking the front yard. She opens the it. "Hey guys!" she calls to them. "Go around back. Heather is being a brat!" I run to the sliding glass door in the livingroom, locking that as well. The come up to the door

"Awe, honey. You won't open the door even for me?" I hear Kevin ask through glass. I bite my lip pondering for a moment. Then I shake my head no.

"Hey, this could be fun." Torrie suggests.

I grin. "Lets see what they do.'' I say.

"Lets flash 'em!" Reves interjects.

"We need to start out small so, lets moon them instead." Lita tells her.

I say, "Have fun. It isn't so easy to get these draws down."

Reves grabs the top of her shorts, "Heather, you're a titty."

All of them, including Jeimiah, bend over, dropping down their drawers, gathered around the glass doors. I stand back, lauhing. They stand up and pull up their pants. The guys outside turn their backs to , smirks plastering each of their faces. Bending over, they return the prompt. They recieve a mixed reaction from the inside. Some cheer. Reves and I sheild our eyes. "Ewwww!" I run around the room dramaticly. Now its time to step it up a notch. No one is flashing. Period. We start touching on each other as a JOKE, though I can barely muster to courage to play along . The men watch enthralled. Reves lays a quick kiss on my lips. We look outside as Kevin grabs Jeff and tries to kiss him. Jeff pushes away, punching him. This makes the girls giggle. "Takin' one for the team. Kevy. Who else?'' I marvle. Eventually they give up and retreat.

"Score one for the girls!" Trish says as shes high-fives Lita. It is obvious that some type of gauntlet has been thrown down now.

I feel the warm metal of my engagement ring between my breasts. It hangs from a siliver chain, hidden beneth my shift. I still don't want anyone to know. I feel guilty for not wearing it right and for not letting them in.I run out the front door. My feet move swiftly over the icey chill of the pavement. "Kevin!" I shout to him, before he gets into Hunter's car. He turns, leaning to me. My arms come around his neck. He straightens up and I stay hanging on. "Where are you going?'' I ask. His hand comes under me to support me. Probably because his neck actually hurts him. Probably, I shouldn't hangout on it either, because he has had surgeries on that too.

"To the bar to get a drink."

"Eh, smell like you already been there. Are you angry?"

"Have fun baby." he says, not answering the question. He kisses me and I kind of get caught upon the moment, even though a car full of guys is watching.

"Hey get a room or save your damn makeout session for later!" Sean teases from the back seat of the car. I stop and stare inside the car with wide eyes. My face a visable crimson through the dark night.

"I love you baby." Kevin tells me, kissing you another time.

"I love you, too." I mutter sourly. He puts me down and I turn back to the house, seeing the girls spectating in the doorway.

"Awww." they tease. Reves looks at me in a sly smile. I glance at Torrie, who holds me to the same surtisous gaze. I then gain the knowledge that Torrie has know all along. I think about that night and all the stuff you though was wierd finally makes sense.

"Can we please finish the movie?!" Reves complains restlessly.

We settle down to finish Sweeny Todd. "You guys wanna go swimming?'' you ask when the movie is over.

"We don't have swimsuits." Stacy points out.

"You don't need them." Reves replies, stripping herself off her night attire.

"What about Jeramiah?''

"Who cares. He's gay."

''I'm so used to these kinds of stunts with her." Jerimiah says.

Everyone removes their clothing for a dip. Not so fast with me though. I must first get into a swim suit, then into the water before I remove any bit of an article of clothing. I am tranqually serene as the water moves over my bare flesh. Water is possibly my most comforting surrounding. (Save Kevin) Still not even the serenity that connects me with the element of all life, can asuage my distress of what comes next. "Alright baby!" I hear a birgade of male voices cheer. The girls scream, huddling together into the far corner of the pool .

"Avert your eyes, lest you wish them to be stabbed out!" I shout, shielding myself with a pool floaty. I move to the edge of the pool grabbing my swimsuit off the concrete. I submerge underwater struggling to reassemble my attire. I break the surface with a huge gasp for air.

"Get out of here!" roars the nude clan bathers.

Shawn bends down, running his hand through the water. "Lovely night for a swim eh fellas?'' he says with a grin.

''You wouldn't dare!'' I cry out, standing up fully, now that I am covered ''You oughta be ashamed of yourselves! All of you!'' All the men nearly double over with laughter. That is the first time I have ever yelled at all of them like that. Apparently they felt no need to heed your words. 'You oughta be ashamed of yourselves!' Since when were these men ever ashamed of anything they did? I look at Kevin. He must think married life is going to be easy if these are the kind of scoldings he is going to recieve. "Stop it! Stop it all of you!" I shout, slapping the water with my fist, because I am angry.

"Hey you retards, we said go away!" Reves tells them. My eyes pop out of my head, when I see her come out of the pool stark naked! I bolt out of the water, grabbing a towl. I wrap it around her, tackling her down into the water. She push me off. "Whuga do that for!?"

"You need to cover up." I tell her.

"Why cover up? There are only one or two men here who haven't seen all of her charms." Scott slures in drunken intoxication. "Or any of ya." he says walking towards the pool, tripping in.

I get out again. It's freezing. "Alright, that's enough!" I point to Scott in the pool. "Take Scott's drunken ass-and all of your drunken asses for that matter- and get out of here!" I say flaming. All of a sudden, before I can even grasp what happens, Kevin grabs me up, leaping into the deep end. We penetrate into the water. My lungs filling up quickly as I inadvertently swallow. I am fighting my way to the surface, when Kevin pulls my head above water. I immediately begin hacking up water on a fitful cough. I clinge to him. My nails digging into his skin while I continue coughing, a sharp, stabbing pain cutting into my chest. Kevin pats my back with "ginger" force.

"You ok baby?" he asks. Now he wants to be "considerate"? If there is ever any context of the word within this moment, it would be hitting the back of my head. 'I can't believe I agreed to marry you!' I nearly exclaim. My hands on his chest, I hold yourself at arms length, trying to push away.

"I told you no boys allowed. Except Jeremiah." I tell them.

"He's not gay. He just fakes it so you women will all get naked." Matt argues; really more of a joke.

"Boyfriend, please." Jerimiah scoffs.

Matt sighs "Never mind."

"Fine. I get the hint when I'm not wanted." Kevin says half in a tease, half maybe not. He lets go of me and I sink down into the water. Kevin climbs out of the pool soaked, the water cascading off of him. He steps onto the concrete. Had he long hair he probably would have wrunge it out, flipping it like a beauty queen or something. It kind of reminds me of the Herbal Essences commerial with the biker. I giggle to myself a bit. He would been perfect for something like that. Kevin says to the guys, ''Lets blow this lame ass party then."

"Have fun hitchhiking. You two aren't getting in my car like that." Hunter tells him and Scott . Kevin grabs a towel from the stack I put out for the intended bathers. I run up grabbing the other end.

''No no! These are new. You'll take it and never bring it back." I say yanking on it.

Kevin easily pulls it back "But I'm wet and cold."

I grasp it again. "Well Mr. Nash you were the one who voluntarily jumped in." He pulls even more, pulling me in as well.

"Well Mrs. Nash-"

"What?! Can't hear you!" I interupt, though you heard perfectly clear what was said.

"You take my stuff all the time. Half my wardrobe is in your closet." he argues.

I let go of the towel, dropping my arms to my side. I pause for a moment. "So what?" I return, sharply. Kevin leans down at eye level with me, putting his arm around me shoulder.

"Beside. eventually it won't matter who has whose things.Will it?", his voice hushed.

I blink. It takes a second to register. "I guess not." I answer feeling bewildered.

"Now knock me a little kiss." I glance around at everyone, not wanting to. I lean in with haste, and peck at his lips.

"Go away!" Trish bellows, still hiding on the water with the others.

"Aw, come on babe." Jeff says to her.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy! Not here."

"Ok ok we're going. Don't get your panties all in a bunch." Sean say. All male creatures find it to be hilarious that they are wearing none. They finally depart.

I run inside to get a few more towels and everyone gets out. It is freezing inside the house. I rush through my bedroom to my bathroom. Half the birgade crowds on my bathroom, half in Reves'. As the girls dry and put their pjs back they reassemble in the living room. I am the last, clad in my shift once again. I stand in front of the vanity table on my room, opening my jewelry box, that looks like a miniture piano. I pull out my ring on the chain. I look at it dangling from my hand and think of Kevin. _'What a prick.'_ Yes a prick. Irreistiblly pricking at my heart. I clasp the chain around my neck, looking at the ring this time in the reflection of the mirror. I smile, then tuck it under my shift, both anticipating and dreading when I can wear it properly. I walk into my closet, which is located in the bathroom. I remove the oversized, black Under Amor hoodie from the rack. I didn't even know what Under Amor was. Apparently, it is some authority for sports gear, something of which I know little of. The hood is huge and oversize and of a foriegn brand to me, because it in reality, belongs to Kevin. I do have a bit of a bad habit of stealing his shirts and such. I do not actually steal them persay. I simply wear them home and figure he probably won't need them. It cascades down over my slender body when I put it on. The sleeves twice as long as I own arms, engulf them along with my hands, draping down over them. I hug myself, not only in longing, but my damp hair causes me to feel chilled. I emerge from my bedroom. "This house is freezing!'" I bellow.

Reves is sitting on the pallet in one of her foe fur coats. "I know. I turned up the heat.Go find your slippers. You know your feet are freezing." she demands. I follow orders, finding my blue and black gothic-style Grumpy Bear slippers in my closet. Entering thr room again I locate a flashlight. I start turning of the lights in the house.

''What are you doing?" Jerimiah questions

"It's time for ghost stories!" I answer. All The lights are now off, save the one over head of our party in the living room. Reves gets up switching the light off, a pitch blackness instantly setting in. The darkness startles me. I jump and scream. Reves flicks the light on again.

''Are you sure you are grown up enough for this Heather? After all you are only a tender twenty." she scoffs.

"Screw you!'' I spit turning on the flashlight as the lights go out again. I sit in the circle, holding the flash light to your face. "Ok, who has a really creepy story?" I ask.

"Oh me, me, me!" Jerimiah squeals. I pass the flashlight to him. "Ok, prepare to be horrified. Jenny was getting ready for her date with the most popular guy in school. Jenny was wearing the most hottest, sexist, eye catching outfit there could be."

"Two pasties and a tube top as a skirt?'' I interrupt.

"Hush!'' he snaps, shining the light in my eyes. "This story is about Jenny, not Reves." I hear the well of laughter thru the dark. He continues. "Anyway... Jenny was putting on her silver eye shadow. Problem was... Jenny's eyes were **GREEN! AHHHH!"** he hollers as if it is the most skin crawling thought ever.

"Oh come on!" "Boo!" we all complain. Out of the blue I hear the doorbell. I jump, screaming again. I am startled every time the doorbell rings.

"What's that?" Stacy wonders.

"I bet it's them again!'' Lita says.

"Don't turn on the lights. I'll give these party crashers a real crash!'' I say. I feel my way thru the dark abyss, until I am near the front door. "Come in.'' I say loud and audible. The door opens up and I swing the flashlight thru the air until it hits an unknow apparitus.

"AWWW" the voice crys out. The lights flicks on and we see it is not Kevin...or any of them...

* * *

_Who is it?!_


	19. Chapter 19

_It's just a Po Po. hahaha. My apologies if these are to frightfully long. I just don't seem to know when to stop. lol_

* * *

It's a police office! I stare in shock at man a police man's uniform on my living room floor. My mouth hanging to the ground, my eyes bulging, I am at least relived to the fact that he is bringing himself into an upright position. In other words, thank goodness he's consciences. Groaning he rubbs the enormous knot on his head. He reaches to his left, retrieving his gun a few feet away on the floor. He stands on his feet, pointing his fire arm at the lot of us. "Which one of you attacked me?" he demands, galring at each possible suspect in turn. Wimpering I remain clutching the weapon, revealing myself as the soul perpetrator.

Reves immediatly interjects on my behalf. "Oh my gosh sir, she totally didn't mean it!" she attempts to defend you. "You see our friends have been hastling us all nights. She was just trying to teacher them a lesson. She didn't know it was you and that you were a police officer!" she ejects of all this is about a matter of two seconds, before expelling a massive exhaul of breath. Istand frozen, but then begun quivering with fear. _'I don't wanna go to jail!'_ I scream inside my head.

"Who is it that was hastling you? That is why I came here in the first place. I got a call about a disturbance here at this address." he says.

You somehow manage an attempt at speech. "Friends of ours, but they're gone now. Please, I don't want to go to jail. It was really an accident." I squirm.

His face is hard. "Well, lets see,you asalted a police officer. I'm sorry miss, but is the law. I must take you down town."

"Ahhh, but I'm **REALLY REALLY** sorry!" I wimper in my high pitch. He takes out his handcuffs and I, blubbering like a baby put my hands behind my back. He informs me of my rights as he clapses the cuffs on my wrists. Reves throws her arms around me, becuase she knows I'm scared.

"Lets go now miss." the officer says as he leads me away by the arm. All my friend stare in astounishment from the doorway. I am placed in the patrol car and carted away like a common crimal. "You are being very cooppertive miss. This should be cleared up in no time. You may have to go to court."

We arrive at the police station and I am allowed my one call. You dial Kevin's cell phone number. It rings and rings. _'PICK UP!'_, I think, _'This better not go to voicemail!'_

He picks up at the last second. "Hello?" he says.

"Kevin-" you start.

"Hey, if you can't reach the Fruit Rollups not my fault."

"But-"

"Remember, you didn't want me around."

"Kevin!"

"What!?"

"I'M IN JAIL!" you wail.

"How the hell are you in jail!?"he asks stunned.

"COME GET ME!" you nearly scream.

"Ok ok I'll be there as soon as I can honey."

I am escorted to my cell now. I have to wait an extreamly long time. After what seems like eons and eons a police officer comes up to my cell. "Callaway! Time to go." he says. He unlockes the the cell door, releasing me from my prison. I see Kevin and no soon the the door is open I fly into his arms, sobbing. He holds me for a minute.

When we are walking out of the station Kevin asks, "Do I want to know? Hell. Yeah I do!"

I begin to regail him still a wreck. "Well we were all sitting in a circle, it was dark and we were telling ghost stories and Jerimiah told a story about silver eyeshadow and green eyes but I wasn't scared and the doorbell rang and I was scared! And I took the flash light and I hit a police officer cuz I thought it was you guys. And YOU GUYS got me in trouble!" I say with barely a breath in between. Kevin stops to laugh at me. "It's not funny! I could have died in there!" Kevin hugs me.

"You wouldn't die from being in jail on night."

"Yes I could have!"

He chuckles again. "Lets get you home."

He drops me off back at my house. Everyone crowds around me. "What was it like?" they ask.

"It was **TERRIBLE!** None of you even came after me." I cry.

"That's because your Prince Charming came to rescue you from your prision tower." Reves dramatizes.

"Heather don't look so grim. It's your birthday." Torrie encourges me with a smile.

I had been thinking for a few minutes and it surely registered on my face. I shake it off and smile at Torrie, even though I still have a poignant feeling inside. "I guess maybe it was just a **LITTLE** funny. So are we going to let this party become Corn Cheese City or what?" you ask. We spend the rest of the night eating, gossiping, laughing and having fun. Somewhere within the hour of 5 am. we all fall asleep.

**SOMETIME LATER:**

I am awoken by a ringing noise, making me jump. _'Damn it!'_ I think. "Somebody answer the phone?" I whine, as I cover my face with the blanket to sheild my eyes from the day light.

"Not the phone." someone replies.

I hear it agian. I recognize the doorbell this tine. I emerge from under the warmth of my blankets, the fridge air colliding immediantly with the bare sections of my flesh. I stumble groggily towards the door, nearly tripping over an empty pizza box. I reach the door and open it. I arch my neck upward, squinting as the suns rays stab thru the doorway. A blurry figure leans down and kisses me. "Happy Birthday Baby." I recognize the voice of my fieance

"Yeah." I respond weakly with the enthusiasm of a flesh eating zombie. It could be a compete stanger and it would really make no difference. I am so out of it. I lean against Kevin, my eyes falling shut. My eyes flutter open and I rub my nuckles into them, trying to wake up. Kevin enters into the living room. I don't even let go, walking along with him. Kevin ganders at all the girls sprawled out over the floor, smirking. Then he looks around at the piles of trash and food-strung everywhere.

"Wow, you party animals. Didn't anyone think to clean up?" Kevin jokes.

I perk up quickly, my eyes almost leaving their sockets when I realize the destruction. "Look at my house!" I cry out. "It's like we must have blacked out!" I look to my right, forgetting about the catasrtophe as quickly as it entered my mind. My attention is focused on the string in Kevin's right hand that is attached to a round floating obejct. "You brought me a balloon!" I squeal snatching it away before he can actually give it to me. It's a singing balloon with Care Bears. I laugh like I am two instead of twenty. I tap it, listening to it sing, whipping it around. The commotion causes everyone to start waking up. I get down on the floor, on I knees, beside Reves. "Look what Kevin gave me!" I exclaim to her.

"What?" she asks scowling. She takes a second to come to, looking at the balloon. "Oh. That's nice."

I run to Kevin, hugging him. "Thank you darling." I say.

"You're welcome baby. When are your parents getting in?" he asks.

I freeze. "Shit! I completely forgot about them!" I cry. My attention shifts from the childish balloon. "I have so much stuff to do! Look at my house!" I start flipping out. "Why didn't I clean last night!?" I look at the clock. It is approximately 12:40 pm. "Their flight is in in twenty minutes!"

"Well, why don't you do what you need to do here and I'll go meet Mark and Sara.'' Kevin suggests.

"YOU!?" I scream. _'Well, why don't you stay here and clean it?'_ I think. No. It is my mess and everyone elses and I can't make him stay to clean. _'Oh shit.'_ "Ok, just tell them I am extremely busy and I can't tear away and since you live so close I asked you to meet them for me." I wanting all of this to sound like it makes sense. No doubt my parents have some inkling, of our relationship. They-especially your father-have never really brought it up for discussion though. After my first TNA apperance with the whole musical chairs thing rumors spread like wildfire over the internet, no doubt follow up to WWE. "Ok just go get my parents and just be my dad's good old buddy and don't mention me if you don't absolutely have to." I turn to my girlfriends. "You guys have to help me clean this place up pronto!" Everyone pitches in and we get the living room back in order in no time. After the blankets are picked up and the the vacuum ran over the messy carpet and attempt a cartwheel. "We have a floor!" Then I hear the telephone. "I'll get it!" I declare, sprinting to the phone dock where it sits. "Hello?"

"Heather, your parents flight was delayed two hours." Kevins voices says over the phone.

"For serious?! Why didn't they call me!?" I gripe. I look at the answering machine "Oh here." I press the play button, listening. They did. They left you a message early when I was asleep, because not even an earthquake could have awoken me at the time. "I'm going to start getting ready for tonight. "

"Dinner's not for six hours." Kevin comments.

"Exactly I have to have something to do all day."

"Oh yeah, you better start getting ready now." he makes a joke about my usual tardyness.

"Why don't you come back to the house for a while?"

"No. I'm just going to hang out at the airport for a few hours. You know they have the most comfortable chairs?" Kevin says sarcasticly.

"Blah, blah. See you soon my love."

"See ya baby."

I hang up and go to take a shower. When I get out I throw on a t-shirt and a pair of lounge shorts. I enter into the living room. Kevin is already back. He has made himself comfortable on the couch and friendly with the remote. I am walking to the other side of the house, which is Reves' room trying to find a blow dryer for my hair. Jerimiah is sitting in a chair, subjected to watch sports as long as Kevin is king of the remote. "Tiger just hit a birdie." The man on the television says.

Jerimiah puts his hand over his chest. "That poor bird." he says.

I chuckle. Had I not known any better I would have said the same thing. I retrieve the blow dryier and enter again. I lean over the back of the couch where Kevin is lieing. "Why are you watching golf?" I ask, your face distorted with confusion. "It's... an old peoples sport." He just kind of looks at me as if to ask 'What are you trying to say?'

"Do you ever watch the Logo channel?" Jerimiah asks.

Kevin raises an eyebrow, looking at Jeremiah, "Sometimes." he says.

Jerimiah blushes a bit. He is obviously intimidated by Kevin end seems to be crushing. I decide to pull him out. Besides I need his help. "Come on Jer." I say, taking him by the hand. "I need help with my makeup and stuff."


	20. Chapter 20

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER:**

All the girls are doing their hair and makeup getting ready to go to dinner for my birthday at this swanky restaurant. I sigh as Jerimah winds my hair tightly with another curler. I think about having to tell everyone my heavily guarded secret, wondering what affect this will have on them. In one sense I am quite ready to be rid of it, as it feels the heavy burden lay around my neck. Yet, on the other I hate the thought of revealing it to the world. "Why do you alway request the most time consuming hair styles?'' Jerimiah asks. He stops. ''What's wrong honey?''

''Oh, it's just the whole thing with Kevin and my parents." I didn't lie. I just didn't tell the whole story.

"'Hmm, I wouldn't know what to do. You're dad is pretty scary. Personally." he admits.

I chuckle. I wonder how my parents are reacting at Kevin meeting then at airport. He left again a little bit ago. A few minutes later Jerimiah finishes my hair. I hear a car in the driveway. "That's mom and dad!'' Reves says running to the door. She calls them that because they virtualy took care of her all her life and we two consider ourself sisters. I run after her and she opens the door before they even get up to it.

"Mommy! Daddy!" we both say in sync. I push her out of the way competing for attention. They are after all **MY** parents and it is **MY** birthday.

"Hi" I say hugging my mom then my dad. Reves buys for attention and we all continue on into the house. "Where is Kevin?" I slip a whisper into Rev's ear.

"I dunno. Home to change?'' she returns in a low voice. I am silent. _'That douche bag!'_ I think though I don't mean it. _'Oh well. Better this way.'_ We give our parents the tour of our house and they are extreamly impressed.

"Your home is wonderful girls." mom complements.

"Yes, the two of you have done. well for yourselves.'' dad says.

''Well, I hope so with all those records sales and awards." I kid. Reves laughs along with me. I am so glad that they are proud of me being out on my own and hope against hope maybe it can be good omen of things to come.

Jerimiah does my makeup and puts tiny star shaped sqeuins around my eyes. I get dressed in a black calf length silk dress with a huge gray crate filled moon print on the front of it. My hair is done in a half updo with a little wave and some of it in tight spiral curls. It makes me look like a Greek goddess.I let my parents use my bathroom to get ready. Dad-as men usaul do-gets ready quickly. I go into my room and sit on the bed. ''So, have you seen some of my TNA segments?'' I ask my dad, trying to squeeze Kevin into the mix to get dad's take on him now.

''Yeah. I see they put you to work with Kevin Nash again." he say very matter of fact as if he doesn't want to pay any mind to the issue at all.

My voice is weak. "I like his ideas.'' I barley reach a whisper, lowering in near fear.

His face is stern with hard eyes. ''Don't disappoint me Heather.'' is all he says, letting the rest fly out the window.

I release an ample melancholy sigh, looking down at my feet. He just had to say the D word, which is one thing I hate to do. How will I ever tell him now? The stress of the past three days has pent up on to one unconquerable creature.I may not even reveal my secrete because I might just have an anxiety attack before it comes to that point. I feel the tears growing heavy on the brim of my lower eyelids. I struggle to fight them off. I don't want to cry. It's my birthday. It is supposed to be jovial, not antagonizing. I then hear a chatter of voices. I enter into the living room seeing Kevin and all my male friends just inside the front door. "What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be here!'' I say to all of them.

"Well we figured we could all meet up here and then carpool in case some of us got to drunk and needed a designated driver." Shawn explains.

I look at then in disbelief. "Nobody's getting drunk. It's my MY birthday!''I roar. Scott looks at Kevin as if to say ''Unh-ohh"

Reves and the girls come up behind me. "Aren't you guys still hung over from last night?'' she questions snidely.

''What's it to ya? '' Scott, who seem to be already three sheets to the wind, retorts. Kevin remain silent, keeping his eyes locked onto me, his lips a slight smirk. Kevin wraps his arms around me. Then a blinding light flashes in my eyes. I blink, a plethora of vivid spots over taking my vision.

''You can put that on Myspace." Reves says, looking at the capture on the screen of her camera.

"Let me see.'' I say useing an excuse to tear away.

Kevin seizes your wrist. "Who wants to spark the birthday girl." he teases, getting the place into an uproar. I squirm.

"I wouldn't mind," Sean starts. Kevin glowers at him. "but I think I'll leave that up to you Kev.'' he snickers.

"We are going to be late all you hooligans." I turn to see my father glaring, mainly at me and Kevin. My mouth shifts downward and Kevin releases me. Since everyone is there and instead of taking twenty different cars we do decide to carpool.

"Hey Mark why don't you ride with me?" Kevin asks my dad. Dad nods and head towards Kevin's Hummer.

''Mom, Dad I wanna ride with you." I tag along using the excuse.

''Wait for me! Reves follows up in the rear.

''Shotgun! It's my birthday!" I cry out, running around the huge SUV and scrambling into the seat. Everyone else divides up in different vehicles and the party gets underway. As we drive I don't talk much at all, fiddling with my ring on the chain, looking out the window. Every so often I look over at the Kevin who is having a difficult enough time restraining himself from putting his hand on my knee or holding my hand. The near silence of the vehicle is coupled with unsurmountable akwardness, and I fear it will not improve any over dinner.

Reves comes in with one of her random recollections. "Do you guys remember when we did limbo and Alex knock over the pole!?'' she ask giggling afterward.

''Yep.'' you say flattly.

''Man Heather you sure are a birthday party pooper!"

The rest of the journey is filled with scraps of small talk until we reach our destination. We excit the vehicle to go into the restaurant. As we approch the front a nervous apprrehesion wells up within me far worse than you have felt in recent days. I only pray an altercation does not brake out and the police are called. I have already seen enough of the law system last night. Not to mention the exposure in a public vicinity would be horrendous. I could possible end upon the news or something, not a good place to be. When we get inside there is a special section just to me and my party, the tables are all pushed together so everyone can sit at one long table.

By now I have become an expert at seating arrangements. I direct everyone were to sit. My parents sit across from Kevin and I (as much as I had an urge to stick them at the other end of the table) and Reves at my right hand. Once we order dinner mom suggests, ''Why don't you open some of your birthday presents?"

''Me first!'' Reves squals. She hands me a package beautifully wrapped in black paper covered with silver matelic moons and stars.

"It matches my outfit. It's lovely Rev.'' I say.

"'By the way Heather. I've been meaning to tell you how awsome you look. You look goddess.'' Stephanie compliments.

"Yeah, like Diana the moon goddess. Only goth style." Reves adds.

I blush. ''Thanks guys.''

"How did you come up with this one again?'' Lita asks.

I glance at Kevin who has been staring at me for the past hour, with a faint smile turning away quickly, ever redder. ''I had this before hand but most of it is something I came up with after the New Years party.'' I resopond.

''Are you going to open it or what?'' Reves interjects.

"Its so pretty I think I would rather not I already know what it is.''

''How do you know?"

I rip open the paper and hold it up to show everyone."It's scrapbook of my nineteenth year. '' I say flatly, not that you don't like the gift just to prove to her. "It's tradition with her.'' I smile at Reves and open it up. I flip through all the pages, smiling or laugh most of the time. "This is the best yet, thanks Rev." I say embracing her. I pass it around so everyone can see it. Then I excuse yourself to the restroom because I have been drinking likeI am dehydrated ever since I was served a drink, something I do when I am anxieous. When I return there is a gift on the table at my seat. "'From Hunter.'' I read ''Ah.'' I open it. ''A DX shirt. Thanks.''

''Yeah. It's nice to wear to work and stuff." Hunter says. I think he's talking about TNA. Yeah right. Unless I want to be murdered in the locker room.

"Me next!" Shawn crys out, shoving the present in my face.

"Ohh a ribbon!" I say as I untie it. "A DX shirt.'' I repeat unenthusiastically.

"He copied me.'' Hunter claims.

"But his come with this pretty ribbon.'' I pick it up again.

Kevin chuckles, leaning back in his chair. "She's more interested in the fucking ribbon. Shoulda saved yourselves twenty bucks." he remarks smugly as he reaches into his pocket pulling out a purple ribbon, dropping it on the table on front of me.

''Two ribbons!'' I announce elated. The one from Shawn is a bright green. (I have a strange obsession with hair ribbons.)

"Kevin!'' Reves snaps. "Is that all you're going to give your fie", she switches it up , "riend for her birthday?"

I nearly exploded because she nearly uttered fiance. "He gave me a balloon." I state. For some unexplainable reason an akward silence sets in. After a few more presents dinner arrives. For the most part dinner runs rather smooth.. It is my greif about after dinner that makes me clam up durring conversations. Kevin's hand runs over mine hand in my lap. I jerk, letting out a miniscule gasp. The entire table stares at me. Embarrassed I smile nervously while blushing. "I got a chill. It's freezing in here.'' I explain. They go back to their conversing. I drop my hand down between Kevin's and my chairs, averting my eyes toward him. My hand brushing against his, stroking the back of his hand. He squeezes a bit the finger where my ring should be. I frown guiltily.

"Hey Heather, tell everyone the story of when you got arrested last night." Reves eggs me. I blush. I wanted to keep that a secret from everyone but my girlfriend and Kevin. Never the less I regail the my infamous tail of crime.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in jail last night?" my dad asks.

"Well yeah. 'Hey mom and dad I got arrested last night and you'll never guess, it was for the silliest thing!'" I tap Kevin's arm. ''He got me out of jail. That why I only get a balloon and a hair ribbon!" you joke, while laughing. To my amazement everyone, including my dad laughs along with me. It makes me feel good, but I am stilI on edge. After dinner our waitress come and begins taking up the the used dishes.

"Would anyone Iike dessert?" she asks. "How about you Miss?"she directs to me.

''Well. I dunno-I mean I'm kinda full and everything." I pause. She turns and walks away. My face distorts in wonder as I think 'What the hell?' "What was with her?'' I ask outloud. A few minutes later she returns with this cake all light up, illuminated with candles. I gasp out of surprise and joy. Everyone start singing the Happy Birthday Song, which I believe is the worst song every written in humanity. Flushed I cover my face until they are done. ''I hate that fucking song!'' I bellow.

''Blow! Blow! Blow!'' Hunter and Shawn chant. I giggle making me so I can't.

"We are going to have waxy cake." Reves complains. Why did it have to be twenty stick candles? Why couldn't it just be the number shaped ones? I finally blow them out with much support from my onlookers.

"Ah, you blow like my grandmother.'' Sean teases.

"And you would really know what your grandmother blows like." Lita comments.

I start to tear up, though I'm trying to hold it back. "You guys." my voice cracks in tremors. "You didn't have to do this. Any of it."

''But we wanted to.'' they all tell me.

"Ok you did." I smile and giggle. The tears flow down my cheeks. I lean into Kevin, buring my face against him. His arms come around me and he kisses the top of my head. My father watches us the whole time with a ridgid yet somewhat curious gaze. I sit up and everyone stares at me. Their stare causes me to draw myself inward. "What?''

"Ah thats beautiful, now let us eat cake." Reves demands.

I poke her in the stomach. ''Are you sure you need that cake!" I tease

''Oh you on to talk."

While everyone is enjoying their cake I work on mustering up the courage to tell them- especially my parents I am get married. "Uh, excuse me." They don't hear me, chattering on in their own conversations. "Everyone!"

"Hey! Shut up!'' Kevin's voice rings over the congregation.

Everyone pauses and looks at me. I look down at the table feeling mortified "Thank you.'' I grumble to Kevin in a quiet voice. ''Well." I say to them. "I wanted to thank you all for come and'' my voice falls off. I sigh ''Thanks. I have to use the restroom again. Excuse me." I get up and relinquish from the table once again. While washing my hands, I let out a massive sigh of strain. ''I can't do this." I whisper. When I come out Kevin is waiting for me outside the ladies room

''What's wrong honey?'' he ask frowning at my distress

"I can't do it'' I respond, nearly braking into a cry. "I can't tell them I. sorry."

"Well you have to let them know sometime, they're your parents." he informs me tenderly, yet, as if you didn't known. He take hold of my hand. ''Things will turn out alright in the end. Come back to the table now." Kevin bends down meeting me with a tender kiss. I release my lips and caught sight of my father entering the men's room, a damning stare stabbing right thru me. My heart skips a beat as I hasten back to my company. Moments later my father returns, speaking of nothing.

The night draws to a close and it is now time for departure. My home is not equipt to house my parents properly. They will be staying in a hotle.They have leave the moring after tomorrow because dad needs to be back on the road. I bid my parent -as well as my friends- goodnight and tell them I will see them tomorrow. I get in and ride with Kevin. We drop Reves back at my house and run inside to get a couple items. I am staying the night at Kevin's house because I feel so guilty for neglecting him these past few days. "Maybe you should actually give him some." Reves baits as I stuff my shift into a bag.

"Oh my gosh! Rev! You know I can't do that!" I respond, blushing profusley.

"Chasity Belt Lovin Bitch.''

I shrug. "I don't care. I'm getting married." I grin as I walk out. She follows me to the door.

''Bye. See ya maybe tomorrow." I say hugging her.

"You're engaged. It's perfectly alright." she says in my ear and I know what she is talking about.

"Please.'' I scoff.

"Happy Birthday chica."

I get in the Hummer and journey to Kevin's house.


	21. Chapter 21

_**SMUT!! **and some dirty language, but blame Kevin Nash :P_

_Also, just to let you know I'm almost caught up with post on here to where I am writing so, updates will be less frequent and of less quantity._

* * *

I enter the bedroom wearing my shift. I stop just short of the door. "Well." I say standing there. "It's awsome right?'' I implore.

Kevin, who is reclined on the bed looks oddly at me. "What the hell is it?" he asks.

"It's a shift." I reply with snide, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." he says, taking little interest.

"You know the shift, then the corset, petticoat, the dress." I elaborate continueing my explaination, making him wish he never inquired in the first place. He doesn't understand my prattle about musical genres and Victorian society any more than I understand his business politics-even in wrestling- or sporting events.

"Women in those days hated those thing. I'll never understand why women today want to wear them.You'd be fucked if you ever had it hit of the diarrhea."

My jaw drops. "That's sick." I chide. Though, it is only what most were probably thnking.

''Ok. Ok." he gives in. "It's nice.'' I smile, smoothing out the area of fabric over my stomach.''But it would look nicer over there, on the floor. As in not on you."

I blush. I fear my face shall be crimson until the end of our days together (and hopefully that is a long while) "You already know that can't happen." I say shyly, crawling onto the bed on my knees.

"Odd that years ago you were the one imploring me.''

"Yes. Well, many things can happen to change such things." I bite my lip, distracting myself with a loose peice of thread on comforter. Kevin's face clouds over when he realizes he started digging at a deeply buired grave.

"I see you've taken liberty to wearing your ring for once since New Years." he comments, holding up your hand.

"Yes. Why shouldn't I?'' I jumping nerve. For the first time since we were reaquantied a few months ago, I feel unorthodox.

Kevin's quizzical study locks on to me. "Are you embarrassed by me baby?'' he asks.

''Oh God no. Nothing like that!" I insist, inching ever so closer. I am myself again. He brings me in closer until my head rests against his chest. Whenever we are so close my hearts still beats as giddy as a schoolgirl. "It's just that what am I to say to everyone-namely my parents- 'Yeah I've been dating this man here for forthe past few months. I know you don't know much about it, save internet rumors. By the way, did I menton we are betrothed to be married? I didn't? Must have slipped my mind'". I confess."'I know it caused us all tremdous grief, but that's all in the past now.'"

"Well, there is a way to fix that too." Kevin chides a bit. He is indicating fhe "fix" be to call it off.

"Kevin Scott Nash! Bite your wretched tongue." I scold-as much as I can scold anyway. ''We are stuck now. Have been since day one."

"That we were and that we are." He lifts me up, then lies me on the bed, pulling me beneath him. I wonder if having me always under him makes him feel as if he has better protection over me. I think so. I kiss him. He replies as I feel his tongue smoothly,caresses over mine, a small moan escapes me. He trails down my neck, the wiskers of his goatee tickling my porclien flesh, causing me to kick my legs up in a giggling fit. I feel his solid member against my lower limbs. I feel sorrowful, positive it is not enjoyable to be in such a condition. Reves often chides about how horribly cruel I am to him. Still I wish to stay away. Every time Adam had this condition he cursed me saying it was my fault. I swat at Kevin's hand which is near my breast.

"You know you're not allowed to touch. It could lead to other things."

Kevin does not appreciate this at all as he looks like ornry school boy. He plucks me from the bed carrying me into the bathroom. "Fine." He puts me down near the shower. He turns on the water and sticks me right under it. I let out a horrid yelp as the fridgid icy pellets rain down on me, bringing my skin to gooseflesh. I claw at Kevin's arms like a feline, trying to escape.

"Kevin let me out of here!'' I wail as I rack from the shivers. ''You're so mean!'', tears coming to my eyes.

''How does it feel?''

He steps in as well. He turns the hot water knob, aiding the chill, making it comfortably warm. He is still wearing boxer short. He must think it funny or something. Kevin looks down at me soaked and frowning. He smiles proud, and kisses me. He lifts me up, pinning me against the wall. My legs wrap around him. He runs his hands over my body, the fabric nearly translucent from the drenching. He kisses the material over my breasts. A melodic moan tumbles out of me and Kevin looks at me, not sure if I am singing or what. He lets out an upheaved frustrated sigh. He lets me down, but nearly drops me. "I'm sorry.''

Partly wishing he had not stopped I step out, chilled to the bone. ''Soggy shift.'' I am able to push out thru my chattering teeth. I'm starting to not trust him around water, for some mishap may befall me. Even though you are drenched I jump onto the bed, pulling the covers over my head.

A few moments later Kevin pulls back the covers. ''Where will we sleep now?"

"Who cares!? '' I retort, jumping up. On my knees I throw my arms up, not even reaching his neck as he stands at the edge of the bed.

"I do, of course." he snaps, but I know it's fake.

I pull at my shift expelling an agervated growl. The wet cotton plastered to my skin is driving me mad. Kevin notices this, pushing the sleeve off my shoulder and kisses it. He takes hold of my leg, bringing me onto his lap, straddling him. I feel the soggy cloth peel from my skin, the rush of air causing goosebumps to rise upon it. I feel the my wet stringy hair against my back, still dripping and I feel it fall on my backside. Handling me with ease he is able to the remove the rest of it, leaving me sitting fully naked on him. Shivering, I press against him as mach as i can. I feel other matters against me as well and my temptation from earlier overtakes .''I want you inside me darling." I whisper looking up at him. Here moves the one article of clothing still on him. He removes the one article of clothing still on him. He lifts me up, bring me down engulfing him. I gasp at a jabbing pain inside me, jumping up. "I do this, I'm sorry. It hurts to much." I explain quickly.

"You'll get used to it baby.Just like the other times I promise." Kevin says softly, his hands on my hips, gently pushing me back down. He has never been this deep in me. He starts off slowly, pumping up into me, with caution. After the initial pain subsides I hear my voice ring louder with each thrust as I grind my hips into him. I call out in a pleasured cry as I reach my climax, my muscle tightening around him and he follows a few moments later.He falls back and you lie on him in a heap. Nearly, any water on me now turned to sweat. "Holy fuck baby." he say to me with beated breath.

''What?" I ask thru my own labored breathing.

"You fucking knock me out baby!" I feel myself blush, even though Iam already heated, giggling. He has said things like that before but it still makes me feel special, like I can actually do something.

''Me too." I say shyly, kissing him.

He lies my head down on the pillow. ''I'm so glad you're going to be my wife baby, so we can do this forever."

I grin. ''I might be a bit to tired for forever.'' He kisses me.

''Well you'll just have to get used to it."

"Maybe I could. Third time was defiantly a charm,'' you stop, "Well technically it's -the forth." My voice chokes. 'Don't think about it.' "I wish that time never happened!'' I spit bitterly, I fold my arms over my chest and curl up in the fatal position as if needing to protect myself. Kevin leans over me as if aid against whatever it is.

"Me too. It doesn't matter now. All that matters is you and me and each time I make sweet, sweet love to you." he coos. Why does he sugar-coat it like that? He never does anything else. I wonder if he seretly feels different evan at times. But then again I could never tell Adam about being raped, even when our relationship was at its best. Then that question pops into my mind. It's something I've asked myself from day one. I know he loves me. But why? What is it about me? I am really no great sex queen like Angelina Love or Velvet Sky. Could it be because I'm not? Kevin goes to kiss me.

''Why do you love me?'' I demand.

"Because. You're my beautiful little Heather." "You're my beautiful little Heather?'' That' it?' I'm the world's beautiful little Heather. Why can't he ever tell me anything sometimes? He seems to know everything else on such trivial matters. "Because, you's not one others. You are so beautiful, you caught my attention and you didn't have to wear slutty clothes or have implants and all the enhancements."

I smirk "You're just a big pervert."

Kevin grins guiltily, but with no shame. "I know.I just love the fuck out of you...and your sweet, tight as hell, little pussy."

My face flares crimson. My jaw drops and eyes pop. "No you didn't." I studder covering my face to sheid my mortification.

Kevin moves my hand away. ''It's only true baby." He turns my face to him. I smile, but mostly from embarrassment. Of course it is. Kevin has a reputation for being only to honest, no matter what someone thinks or wants to hear. "But you know I never wanted to-thought about- other girl, like you, like that." he trips over his words. I am amused by these rare occasion when he nearly looses his cool completely.

''It's ok, I think it is a little sexy." I say, ''Ah, who the hell am I kidding? It's freaking HOT." I produce a tiny wicked grin. He places his arms under you pulling you in closer. "My baby's a little bit freaky.That's hot my lil sexy" he say.

I flare up again. I run my fingers over his short silky hair. "You're just my kinda man." I say in the southern accent I do not truely posses. I kiss the tip of his nose, each eye, then his forehead. "I love ya once. I love ya twice. I love ya more than beans n' rice!", I continue my accent.

"Beans n' rice?" he asks oddly.

"It's from a movie. Pretty Baby." My voice is normal now.

"I don't remember a line like that in that movie."

"Not Pretty Woman, Pretty BABY. You know with Brooke Sheilds?" It's not ring a bell for him. ''You've never seen Pretty Baby?" I ask in astonishment.

"No."

"Oh. We shall have to watch it." I expell the words thru my yawning.

"Goodnight baby. I love You."

My eyes to heavy to lift open I mumble, "Night. Love." before falling out.

Later:

I feel the fridged air of morning, pulling the cover up around me. My forearm skims across my bare breast. I look at my body, nude without some as a shred of a garment. A horrid shriek escapes me as I jump up from the bed. Kevin jolts awake, ill prepared for the sudden unmeditated outburst. "Why don't I have any clothes on?!" I cry, ripping up the blanket to sheild myself, tears of fright forming in your eyes.

"Relax. Just think for a second.'' Kevin instructs, trying to pacify my upheaval.

I contimplate for a moment, remembering. ''Oh." I say sitting.

Kevin starts to laugh. ''Talk about rude awakenings. I haven't had a wake up call like that in several months." He is speaking of girls he brought home from the bar and chicks who just wanted to have a one night stand with a celebrity. 'In this bed?' I wonder. That is kind of discussing so I push the thought away. I move into him, brushing my fingers over his chest, giggling. He said I knock him out? He must have knock my brain rights from the stem. Then suddenly my face turns to a grim frown.

"I broke my vow. It wasn't with God or anything like that but..." Kevin's face shifts into various expressions as he trys to discover what to say for once. He finds his word quickly though. His arms come around me, pulling me in closer.

''Don't worry about the vow baby. I' m already your husband. Maybe not legally, but common law of marriage."

"But we haven't been together for five years.''

"No. Techincally not."

I smile as I gaze upon my long lost love. ''What time is it?"

''11: 46"

"Only fourteen minutes til high noon? I guess I better dressed." I say, running to his closet. I emerge with a brown colored t-shirt. I read the print. "Drunk girls?'' It looks like one of the beer logos. Kevin's smile is smug. ''You don't know any of those anymore do you?'' I grin, patting his cheek. Then I exspell a triumphant cackle, having ridden my life of yet another evil. I put on the shirt and find a pair of boy shorts. I enter the livingroom and flip over the back of the couch landing on it. Kevin comes past looking at my panties, between my legs with a smirk. Then all of a sudden out of no where the door bell rings. I spring up listening and looking around intently, like an alert watchdog.

''I'll get it." Kevin says exciting the room. _'Who in the world could be coming to call?'_ I wonder. Averting my eyes to the foyer, my heart stops dead on my chest, blood cold, mouth dry, as my look over at my parents.

* * *

_Pretty Baby is a very contriverstal film made in 1978, about a 12 year old girl named Violet who is a prostitute because she was born in a brothel. Her mother (who is a prostitute) abandons her. She runs away from the house and stays with this guy who is photographer and doesn't like that she is a whore. They get married, even though he is much older than her. But the mother eventually comes back and takes her away. Yes the girl was naked in a few sences. It is illgel to make a movie like this in this day and age (obviously) _

_The only place you could really find it is youtube. If you have kind of a closed mind as far a age, race, ect. you should not watch. Then again if you do, why are you reading this story? _

_My apologies if I have offended anybody. I am not really so forward in real life, but in my writing it is my own will to be so bold._


	22. Chapter 22

_What the hell is the matter with me!? **More Smut. **(later in the chapter) I don't know what's up. Blame Aunt Flow this time. Nash didn't do shiz. throws the book at him "Why don't you ever do anything!?" Oh. That's later in the story. ok I'm bored. Now lets get on and I shall let you read the story...maybe. _

* * *

I sit there, still as stone, staring at my parents as if I had not just seen them last night. As if they have been dead for years and have somehow risen from the grave. "Kevin and I need to have a little heart to heart. Excuse yourself Heather" my dad tells me entering the room. My limbs feel as stiff as the Tin Mans as I am getting up, but I sprint away as fast as a cheetah. I send Kevin a glare that could kill. I can't imagine what their "little heart to heart" could possible be about, though I have it on good authority. Very good authority. Here I am. Not only caught, but clad in nothing but my panties and Kevin's shirt. My whole body now trembling I rip thru my bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt that actually fits me and does not bear such an idiotic phrase. My anxiety and fear proves difficult in dressing myself. When I acomplish the task I look at my finger with the ring. I yank it of and it goes sailing, landing in an undisclosed location.

"Oh shit!" I drop to my hands and knees. ''Where is it!?'' I cry out. Scurrying on the floor I look around frantic. I am thankful for the delay, also anxious of if I lose it. Luckily, the sunlight shifts and a ray of light sends the gleam of the clear precious stone into my eye. I pick it up, squeezing it so hard the ring leaves an imprint on my plam. I exheal a great sign of relief. I find the silver chain and slip the ring on it. I clasp the chain around my neck and hide it under my shirt. I think, 'I guess I am not to ready for you to be in your proper position.' I hasten past, not daring to look at them. I enter into the kitchen. I start pulling all manner of items from the refrigerator, not sure what my intent for them is. My mother comes into the kitchen. Appearently, she has been dismissed as well. What the hell is this? The council of the clergyman? Grabbing a few more things just for the hell of it. I turn around, slamming the door shut with my foot. ''M-m-mother.'' I smile nervous. She doesn't have a chance to respond, because I cut in. "I-I-was I was just about to cook breakfast." I realize that sounds stupid as it is only minutes to noon sharp. ''I mean I-I just woke up-" I run back and forth, like a chicken with it's head cut off. Finally, I seize a knife and begin chopping a green bell pepper.

''What's this all about man?" I hear my dad ask rather irratible and impatient. My ears perk up glad I have not missed any of the conversation.

"Ok man. We've known each other a heluva long time, so I 'm gonna shoot striaght with ya, like I always have." Kevin tells him, without waver or a trace of fear in his voice. At seven foot tall Kevin is likely not afraid of anyone- save God. I on the other hand, could fall into my grave at this very moment from fright. I hold my breath when he begins to talk again. "Heather and I are getting married." Straight and to the point. That is usually Kevin.

''**WHAT!?** Like hell you are!'' my father roars and I swear I feel the whole house quake. My mother's mouth hangs open and she looks at me. I attempt to pretend I heard nothing, though I can't deny, it is written on my face. "She will be sorry she-"

"Mark she's an adult. She can make her own decisions. She's twenty years old."

"And you made the best decisions of your life at twenty didn't you?" dad growls. "Heather can't decide between the adult meal and the kids meal. What makes you think she has the maturity or the intelligence to make such a life altering decision?"

"She's plenty intelligent." Kevin protests haughtily.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?"

There is silence. I finish with the pepper and push it aside. I grab the next item and start hacking away, with no intended purpose. I feel like I'm in the era before women's rights, the bid for my hand in marriage, provided by a nice plump hog. Only those girls were praying their fathers would say no, so that might marry that strapping, young goat herder. Kevin speaks again after what seems like eterinty. ''I love her."

My mother who has been studying me in silence this whole time steps to me. ''Heather?" she demands. i glance at her for just an instant, preoccupied with the knife. Is it possible she matches the rage of my father?

"Owe!" I cry. I've cut my fingers due to my tremors of terror and my carelessness. I run to the sink, applying the pressure of a wet paper towel over the wounds.

"Here honey." mom trys to help me.

"I'm fine mother. I got-I can do it myself!" I snap, jerking away from her. She relents, looking hurt.

"Bullshit." my father scoffs.

"You know I have have a tremendous amount of respect for you Mark. Which is why I'm being up front. How many other guys out there would do that?" Kevin explains to him.

"How many other guys would be enough of a pervert to want to marry their friends young daughter?'' he spits back. Pervert. The word that I laughed at last night, sends shivers down my spine when it exits his mouth. My father lets out a gasp. ''She's pregnate!''

"What? No!"

My mother looks at my with horror in her eyes. A gasp nearly excapes me. Kevin shouldn't comfirm it just yet. Oh sure I'm on the pill. Have been ever since I started traveling out on the road, but we had sex last night-unprotected sex. This is the type of thing that could come back and bite us in the ass. ''Heather!'' my father yells for me.

Here it is. My march death. Toll now the funeral bells. My feet feel heavy on the floor as if they are lodged into dried cement blocks, as you trudge into the living room. My mother walks past and hurmphs out the front door, not ever say so much as a goodbye. My father stands up and I avert my eyes downward racking with fear. He looks at the chain, specificly the ring which it bears. It fell out from beneath my shirt. I know he wants to slap me. I see his hand leave his side and cringe. He yanks the chain, snapping it and nearly my neck. "You aren't even mature enough to wear it properly." he chides, with a stone face, dropping the ring on the wood floor at my feet. My eyes shimmer with wet tears to come. "If you get married, you'll be no daughter of mine.'' He spits before leaving. It must be digging into him that he can't drag me away anymore. He can only leave with himself and his rage. I stand there, staring at the door as if this was all a confusing dream I am trying to make light of. Kevin bends down, picking up the ring and puts it on my third finger, though I hardly notice. Hot tear in down my cheeks.

''I'll never do anything right in his eyes." I croak.

"It'll be alright.'' Kevin looks at the slashes on my fingers ''What's this?"

"I accidentally cut myself by being stupid."

We enter the kitchen and Kevin surveys my slicing and dicing madness. ''No what This?"

"Well I-I don't know actually." He chuckles, smiling at me My lips tighten. I hate when he makes you smile or laugh when I really don't want to. Instead I think about my parents, bringing gloom to your face. Kevin wipes away a string of tears.

''Don't stress. They'll come around. They just need to get used to the notion. Now what is it about rice and bears or whatever?''

"I love you once.I love you twice. I love you more than beans and rice." I recite glumly.

"Yeah. After we eat of course." It turns out I was able utilize most of those ingredient. Afterwards we sit down watch the movie Pretty Baby, which is on my laptop.

"I think you'll like this. It should remind you of us." I tell him lieing my head on his lap.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

I lieing on the couch on my stomach, staring at the computer screen. Despite feeling tremendously discouraged, I figure I better get a handle on this wedding business if it's going to happen. That is...if Kevin would ever leave you alone. He comes and sits on the couch, placing his hands underneath my stomach he draws me against him. "I want you.'' he whispers.

"It's been three times in the past two days." I say half amused, half aggarvated.

''I can't help it."

"Did you know the Aztecs believed if you had to much sex you would shrivel up before your time?" you ask tripping over my words, as he turns me over and lies me down.

"I don't have much time babydoll." He removes my shirt.

"And the had. The. serpent. God." My voice falls off. I've alread learned that my attempt at a history lessons to get out of this doesn't work but I go on. "And did you know they had these things women would put into their vaginas and inside them were sharp needles or razorblades and-''

"You aren't wearing one are you?" he asks, with a sly smile as he removes my bra.

"No." I murmur.

''Good''

He kisses me, trailing down my neck to my breasts. He kisses my breast, sucking on my nipple, driving me crazy. i moan with pleasure, my hand running over his back, his chest, thru his hair, until they grip my tiny shorts, trying rip them off. Kevin aids me, but is distracted from my breasts. Instead, he spreads my tighs, moving between them. My parties are the only thing left. Kevin rubs my parties over my eager wetness. "Take them off, please!" I plead. He takes hold at the waistband slowly pulling them down my legs. Then he quickly strips of his clothes. He was so busy undressing my he forgot to undress hiself. He is about to enter me. ''No, no, no!" I nearly shout, half scolding him.

Kevin reliquishes. ''What is it?" he asks with clear frustration in his voice. I get up stand on the couch, leaning against the back with my legs spread. His slick tongue runs over my most sensitive flesh. He's facial hair pricks and tickles me simultaniously. My knees weaken from the unexpected sensation. Kevin stands on his knees, all of his firm body pressing against me. The tip of his stiff member rubs against me. I break into desperate wimpers, begging to his entrance. He delightfully obliges me, sliding up into me as deep as my body will allow. I try to stand, but his sensual strokes don't permit me to support myself, rendering me to warp my legs around his waist. I pump myself up and down over him and we meet in cadence with each other. Just as I am on the verge of achieving orgasm, he ripes my legs open, as if he can't get into me deep enough. He barrels into me, with a deep husky growl, sending me reeling into a pleasured spasm, screaming and nearly falling off the back of the couch. Kevin catches me, pulling me back up. If it weren't for him I would have crashed to the floor. Gripping my hips he gives me a few more slams and I feel his warmth eject inside me. Breathless I fall to the seat of the couch. Kevin leans over you against the back of it, gasping for air. Panting he says to me, "You get better each time. Not that you weren't spectular from the first."

"You were, and are." I say flushed.

"Not bad for an old man, eh?'' he asks with a grin. I lie myself down. I am so exhausted the only thing I want is sleep. "Do I wear you out baby?'' I close I eyes nodding. Kevin kisses my forehead and you feel the couch relieved of his weight.

"Ok Heather. Time to get up." I hear someone say, and tap on my buns. I crack my eyes open a hair.

''Rev, what are you doing here?'' I half snap, nearly biting her head off.

Luckily she is kind about it though. ''I came to help you." she replies plainly. She looks at the blank word document on the laptop. "I came just in time."

I sit up. Miraculous. Kevin was gentlemen enough to put my clothes me. Thank goodness. I wouldn't want Reves to see me lieing there naked. She would not have cared, but I do. I rub My eyes ridgidly. ''The contacts are driving me nuts, I'll be right back." I take out the contacts and put on my glass. I return, plopping back down. I read the word typed at the top center of the page in large font. "Inventions? What are we inventing?'' I ask, letting out a laugh.

Reves growls, holding down the backspace until the word is completely deleted. ''It's supposed to be invitations'" I shake my head at Reves, who is undoubtably the worst speller I now. Then out of nowhere I start practically bawling. An idiot would have said, ''Ah, she is so happy," but Rev is no idiot. she knows me. ''What happened?" she inquires.

"Mom and Dad came here yesterday and Kevin told everything. And daddy said I was to immature and stupid. Then he said if I got married he would more or less disown me. That was after mom just walked out not saying a damn thing. They were pissed. No, enraged. No livid"

"I'm sure they'll come around and if not skrew 'em"

"That's what Kevin said, but they won't." I want to cry ever harder. Everything I do always has to make someone else happy. I thought if I moved away dad would miss me, but I'll never have his love, not since those years ago. Now mom hates me.

"When where you going to get married?'' Reves questions, trying to lighten teh mood.

"I was thinking May ''

"That's only five months" she almost gasps.

"So, they did it in three weeks in that Licence to Wed"

"That was a movie."

"Don't sound so hopeless. We can make it happen Rev." I say though my voice is grim as death.

* * *

_ I don't know how this is. It all of a sudden just showed up on my pages. Let us refrain from excesive sences in the future. This isn't a porno. (well the story as a whole)_

_The things with the needles and razorblades are real. I saw them on the History channal. Woman wore them to be protected from rape._

_I'm going to Olive Garden tomorrow and to see You Don't Mess with the Zohan. - Also the story is now caught up to where I am writing. I am writing 23 in my notebook right now. _


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey. I've been playing Tomb Raider Legend. I know. What a geek. Sorry if this is a little sucky. I've been off my game. Play another. lol Not funny. Ok. _

* * *

"Kevin.'' I call looking everywhere in the foyer for the keys to the Hummer. I find them grap and them up.

''What?'' he calls back.

"Nothing." I enter the living room where Kevin is reclined on the couch with his daily ritual of the New Yorker newspaper, clutching the keying. "Darling are going anywhere today?''

Kevin looks up from the paper. He stares at me for a moment. ''Does it look like it?" I shrug. A stupid thing to ask. "I'm gonna just lie here. Nothing, like I do nearly everyday."

"You worked out today. You do everyday.'' I remind, happy for the contradiction.

"Why do you need to know if I'm going anywere?''

"I'm going gown shopping. I can't very well get married in the nude, silly."

His lips curve into an ornery grin. "That'd be a happy memory." he murmurs.

"Memory? That's just a fantasy'" I tease, leaning over to kiss him.

He shrugs "Hey, I gotta have a dream."

I roll my eyes "Whatever." I skip from the room, stopping and turning at the archway. "I shall return..." I pause momentarily contemplating how long I should be. However this is me. Lord only know the time it may take. ''I shall return." I reinorate.

I climb into the monstrous Hummer, pushing the seat up as far as it will ago. I need this spacious vehicle to transport all of my friends, whom will be my bridesmaids (and Jerimiah). I told them to meet me at Rev's and my house, so we could all go together. They can find their bridesmaids dress, also whether royalty or noblewoman ones maids should always be there to assist her. "Are you sure you should be driving this?"Reves asks.

"It's cool."

"I mean isn't it hard to drive?''

"No it's not that hard." I respond though it truthfully is a bit difficult to handle. It is probably just because I've only ever driven tiny things and never something like this.

"I can't believe our little Heather is getting married." Lita comments excitedly.

"Yeah. And when is Matt going to marry your ass?" Stacy questions her.

"Good question."

"I didn't think Kevin would ever marry again, much less be tamed by the darling, quiet Heather." Torrie comment. "It's like a kitten taming a lion."

"She prefers the whole lamb, thirsty wolf analogy. Hence the song." Reves informs all.

"I just didn't think Kevin liked young girls like that." Trish says sounding a little weirded out. Everyone looks at her, like she totally just said the wrong thing. I want to say something like, ''He doesn't. He just likes me." but fuck it. Now I remember why I never used to like Trish that much at times.

''Heather doesn't really care. She's a free thinker. A lover for any and all." Reves defends. Trish falls silent.

I turn on the radio listening to the guy talk. "...new music, God kill the Queen, the debut single by the new band Blunt Runner. The band is fronted by former Among Angels and Animals member, Adam Fuller and the song is rumored to be based on AAA singer and former girlfriend Heather Callaway. I don't know much on that subject just that this is an awsome song-"

I slam the power button. ''Fuck that! I can't deal with such bullshit right now." I feel quite enrage.

''Here, I made you a CD of love songs I thought you might like.'' Reves slides the disc into the change.

We arrive at the first bridal shop, which is probably is to be one of many. Being in downtown Orlando we have to park in a parking lot and walk about a block. "I can hardly see.'' I say looking throw the rear window inching back slightly.

Reves rolls down the window and looks back. "Well. You got it." she says blandly. I press my foot on the gas, going in reverse. Then I hear this awful SCREECH! I slam on the brake, sending Trish flying forward between the two seats, everyone else hitting the backs. A nuesues fear tangles upon the pit of my stomach. That can not be what I think it is. I am so distraught I scarcely remember to park the vehicle before turning off the engine. I jump out and scurry around to the left side. I look on frantic, witnessing the gigantic dent along with the removal of paint that runs in a narrow scratch along the side of the back door. Reves hangs out the window staring at it apprehensively. ''Told you you got it."

My hands fly to my head in astonishment. Sticking up from the cement is an iron pole about three feet tall, like at buoy on the middle of the ocean. "Who puts a fucking pool right **THERE?!**" I cry thrusting your arms outward. ''What am I gonna do!?" Everyone now is looking out the windows in amazement. I go back around, climbing into the drivers seat. "Hey Rrrrrreves, what does R on a vehicle stand for?"

"Reverse." she states, obviously sounding very 'duh.'

"No, It stands for **RETARD!** Now I'm going to die over this imbecilic vehicle!'' I burst into tears.

"Shut up!" Reves snaps. "If you had-hell a penny for every time you said you were going to die you could retire right now. Don't worry about it. Things will be Fine. It's just an accident and it's just a stupid SUV, which I might add, you should not have been driving in the first place."

"Yeah Heather, come on. You should know Kev by now. He probably won't be too upset over a little scratch." Stacy chimes in, though I could hardly call it little.

We exit the vehicle to complete our journey, hoping perhaps one good accomplishment may come out of this day. This day of January chill requires a jacket or a coat, a fine accessory, seeing I wish to be sub rosa. One could only imagine to clamor if everyone knew a crowd of current and former WWE dives were congregated on the street. We get there and venture inside. An older women with ginger hair greets us, asking if she can be of service. I politely tell her not at the moment, but if it is required I would surely appreciate it.

I turn to my maids. ''Alright, you all know the color-which I will reinorate is lavender. You know the rules: mostly being no slutty attire.Nothing that looks like a playmate would wear it." I look at Torrie and Rev. "Nothing with the ass hanging out.'' I look at Stacy. "Nothing with the titties popping out.'' I look a Trish and Lita. "Pretty much nothing you would wear on tv."

"What can we wear?" Torrie asks.

"A chasity belt and a monk's tunic." Reves chuckles.

"Jer you can help me." I pull him along. "Come to me when you've found something suitable.'' I instruct them. First thing I see is this huge princess ball gown. ''Wow." I touch the intricate beaded flowers.

"You are not wearing that. You are way to stubby." Jerimiah says.

I sigh.

"I know."

"But you, should try it on any way because you only do this once-hopefully.''

I go into the dressing room and a shop lady helps me. I try to walk out, almost toppling over. I pick up the magnificent skirts of the dress and come out. Jerimiah is sitting on a couch. "I can't even walk. And it's so heavy." I turned and look in a set of tall three way mirrors. ''Ridiculous.'' I slouch from the weight.

"Are you sure you're not going to wear black?'' Jerimiah asks.

I turn to him as he talks. I fall back on the couch beside him. "Jerimah, it's a wedding, not a death sentence."

"Are you so sure after today?"

"Oh, hush!''

"No really. I ment on my behalf. I shall be forced to commit suicide out of heart break."

"Ok don't say anything else. I'm all cool with you just don't say anything else alright?'' I attempt to rise from the seat but to no avail. This must be how a pregnate woman feels when she trys to get up. I put my arms out. "Jer, could you, I can 'get up." Jerimiah gets up and pulls me to my feet. I take off the dreadful gown. Who ever said this was fun must have been an Opium smoker. This ranks about a zero on the fun-o-meter. No must be the word of the day for my braidsmaids and for me. Nothing seems to be adaquate. After many failures I come across an ivory and rose dress. It is a halter style with a lace looking top. A rose midrift sash with a bow, and the bottom is satan and looks like that crumbled fabric but not to much. I try it in and it is nearly perfect. If only it were snow white and lavender. I inlist the service of the ginger lady. "I'd like to ask you about this dress in white and lavender."

''What about it?" she ask.

_'Duh! I want it in those colors!'_ "I was am wondering if I could get this dress in those colors.''

"Oh no, we can't do that.''

"Why not?"

"Because. We just don't."

"You see this is perfect just not the colors I want.''

"I'm sorry." she sounds a bit snippy. ''Can I help you find something else?'' She smiles now.

I frown. "Thank you, but no. I guess I'll have to look else e on girls and guy. I'm ready" I relay glumly. I walk to the door, the bell ringing as I open it.

The woman hesitates over losing such a large group of customer. ''Well if you're willing to pay..." she starts. "Perhaps I could set up a meeting toryou with the designer.''

I spin around with a grin. "Lovely." We get it all set up and the designers and tailors should be calling me in the next few days.

Reves leans over a glass case. ''Look at these tairas."

"I'm not going to have a stupid traira." you respond, peering thru the glass. "Yes, I am a mother fuckin princess, but who else has tiaras? Practically, nearly everyone."

"What will you have?"

"I don't know but I will think of something." Thankfully we collected dresses for a few of my fair maids. I am now ready-not truely- to return home. I am exhausted. I get to the parking lot and my cell starts to ring. I take it out of your Dickies bag with the black and purple heart pattern "Mother." I suspect she is ready to speak to me. Perhaps scream.

''Let me talk." Reves, always one to defend me grabs at it.

I pull it back. "No. I got it." She snatches it away again. I seize my own property with forces, and it goes flying from my hand when I jerk it back. **CRASH!** My stomach lurches as I swallow hard, not wanting to rotate around to caught sight of the destruction. I turn anyway revealing the horror. "How does this keep happening to me?!" I wail, with tear streaked cheeks. "This is impossible!" The front windsheild is batter with a huge crack from the cellular device. I pick it up off the hood which it has bounced onto and I can barely see over. The screen of the phone is cracked as well but that is the least of my trouble at the moment.

"Wow, Heather, it is just not your day. Poor thing." Stacy lends you her pity.

"Heaven save me!'' I cry, throwing my head back, looking up towards the sky. "Who can drive for me?"

''I will." Lita volunteers. I get in the back between Torrie and Trish, where I may hopefully cause no destruction. We arrive at Reves' and my house and everyone goes their separate ways.

"Come with me Rev." I beg her.

"Well I suppose."

"Suppose? It is your fault anyway, the window. And you could have told me I was going to hit a pole!"

"Ok ok. You know why don't you bring your dog if you plan on staying away so much?"

"Yes, yes will do." I go inside and collect the stocky, tubby Lacy and a few items for her. I climb into the passages seat with Lacy on my lap.

Reves climbs into the drives seat. "I really don't want to drive this thing."

"We have to get it back!'' I yell hysterically.

"Calm down! Jeez, quit flipping out on me." Reves scolds. She put it in gear and we head off.

Lacy seems rather restless she stands up as if looking for something. Then she jumps to the back. I turn around screaming, "**NOOO!**", almost causing Reves to jerk the vehicle of the side of the road. "You pissed! Ya darn dirty dog! **WHY!?**" A pretty ridiculous thing to ask an animal.

"Oh fuck. You should have let her go before you got in.'' Reves informs me a bit to late.

True I can't very well blame Lacy, but I have to get it cleared up! Kevin has absolutely nothing, not even a scrap of a napkin here. ''Wal-mart! Stop there.Now!'' I point out and demand.The leather makes for easy cleanup and thank Heavens. It is dark when we park the Hummers front of Kevin's home. I tremble and with a few deep breaths I venture towards the front door, not sure what skirmish lay ahead.

* * *

_ I will be introducing some more new characters in the next chapter. Just so you know. I guess I will see you again in about a week or whenever I get it done._


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello. I know I said there would be new characters but I decided to break it up (then I got carried away.) Point is they will be in the next chapter. _

* * *

When we get in Kevin is asleep on the couch as if he never even moved all day. Now I am in a debate as to wake him up, or just leave him there. That would mean suffering an unbeknownst wrath, or going to sleep. By myself. A conflicting battle of which is worse. I've grown accustom to his massive body beside mine or his heavy arm draped over me, I find it quiet hard to rest when I am alone. Nothing like this has ever happened, so I have no knowledge of how he will react. I gaze upon the slumbering giant, feeling extremely small right now, as if I am not already. To look at him he looks so peaceful and serene, it is harders difficult to imagine him blowing up in the very near future. Should I feel this frightened? I alway hate to rouse anyone. But I don't have to.

I shift my attention to Lacy who has been exploring the house for the past minute or so, assessing her new domain. She props her front paws upon the couch where Kelvin slumbers, and licks his face. "Fuck. What's the matter with you?'' he ejects before even opening his eyes. Lacy jumps down and cocks her head as if to say, _''What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?"_ He wipes the drool from the side of his face. I smirk secretively for a moment because, some of that, I don't think, was from Lacy. Reves comes and plops down into a chair as if she has front row tickets to the wrestling match. Kevin looks at me, yawning. "Hey baby. Did you accomplish anything today?" He glances at the clock. ''You certainly took long enough."

_'Besides demolishing your Hummer..?'_ "N-n-no. Not t-to much." I stammer.

"You ok?"

"We didn't mean It!" Reves cuts in.

Kevin is bewildered. "Didn't me to what?"

"We didn't mean to wake you by bringing Lacy." I deliver quickly. "Came on Lacy lets get you some water." I start to lead her away by the collar and she obediently follows in suit. I turn off the faucet after filling the dog dish with water.

"What did you do this time?"

"Sweet beans in a basket!'' I jump from fright, the water from the dish going everywhere. Over half the contents had spilled. I drop the container to my side letting the rest pour onto the floor. only partly aware of it. Lacy arrives immediantly to lap a the pool. I claspe my hand over my heart. "How have to many times do I tell you not to sneak upon me like that?"

"At least once more. Unless you tell me why you're studdering like a whore in church."

I break out into another infamous sob. "I-I-didn't-it-they were a-accidents."

"Ok. Now can you tell me what it is?''

"No." I relay murmuring, "But I c-can show y-y-you."

"It's dark. I don't see anything. What are you trying to show me?'' Reves, who is present as well reluctantly uses her cell phone as a source of light. The three of us lean in close, witnessing the humongous dent and scratch. "What the hell!?"

"That's not alI..." He look at the crack at the front. "and Lacy p-p-pissed, pissed on your seat, but I cleaned that one up." I expsell quickly.

"HEATHER!" his voice booms and you tremble, sobbing ''How the hell could you do this!?''

"Well, believe it or not it was quite easy for me. And I'm not making a joke. I just-I'm sorry! Really, really sorry! I never should have-just please don't be to angry with me!'' I weep meekly.

"Heather! What happened!? Don't give me that studder shit." he demands.

"I tried to backup, but I couldn't see and ran into a pole. Then we were fighting over my cell and it flew into the windshield. Blame Rev too. It's as much her fault as it is mine."

"Heather!" Reves protest, the guilt, seeping thru her voice.

Kevin stalks towards me. Oh God. What to do? Run? I can't. And he is really scary looking. Anyone that is nearly two feet taller than me and not smiling is. He grabs me around the back of the neck and pulls me to him. I gasp quickly, then become frozen. "You ready did a number on it.'' he gabbles. The sick sound is... not so sick? Why is he laughing? Gayliy laughing. It is creepy, yet...comforting? Still I recoil. He pulls me back. "Come here. I'm gonna hurt ya." His voice is shaper like glass, but he smile down at me. He pick me up. "Girlie sometimes you can't navigate thru your own thoughts." Well that is derogatory. Worse is it is truely true. But he's not mad?

"That lovely, but I am in need of lift home." Reves interjects.

"You l can give Rev a ride home, I'm tired." you say turn towards the house.

"Oh no you don t." Kevin opens the passages door of the Hummer and he pushes me up into the seat. We ride along in enduced silence. I have to admit, I am still scared. Why would he be so cool? What if he's just waiting until Reves is gone so that there are no witnesses? We drop Rev off, say goodnight and start back. Kevin looks over at me almost huddled up against the window. "Why are you still afraid?" he asks.

I shake my head "I'm not.''

"Please don't, ok. It scares me that your scared."

"You 're. supposed to be angry with me."

"Angry? Why?'' He pulls of into an empty parking lot with a run-down abandoned buildings. He pulls me onto his lap. He is so lenghty and me so small I easyily fit between the steering wheel and his chest, which I rest my head on. "You a never permitted to drive it again. You weren't in the first place but, it's just a scratch and dent and crack. What if those were greater accidents and I didn't have you anymore. No one could fix you and no one could fix my broken heart."

Wow. That was lovely. I am still so confused. Why isn't he furious? Anybody else would be. I'm always used to being chastised for my short comes. Maybe that's why I don't comprehend. I've always seemed to hold ill feeling towards myself. And Kevin doesn't condone these feelings. He seems to forbid the sense of self loathing one would seem harbor for ones self. A time ago, when I was a hopeless, withdrawn roadie, who with a stroke of luck was hired to work for the greatest wrestling corporation in the world (at the time), Kevin, as if it were magic or fate was there. I rapidly found myself developing affections for my elder, my trainer, my teacher and yes, though I refused to admit it for quite sometime, my friend. By observation of the world around me, I was convinced that my affections for an older man were unnatural. I was convinced I was a freak. That is, until he kissed me. It was also hard, recently, recovering from Adam, but Kevin worked with me and in about a month I was good as new (as good as I could get anyway.)

"Are you in there?"

"Huh?'' I'm latched onto him and it's like waking up from a daze. I look up at him with glistening eyes. I hope he hasn't been talking to me. I don't think he has, but he kisses me. His hand comes down between my legs. I jump. ''What are you doing? N-n-not here. We could get caught."

"All the more fun. I could take you into that abandoned building over there."

''Are you serious!? You don't know what could be in there."

"That's why you should be grateful to be safe in here. With me."

He smirks. The damned sly fox. I'll show him if he thinks he's so cool. "I bet you couldn't even last until we got home.'' My spunk is back. ''I bet you couldn't last a week!"

"Oh yeah?" his bass voice raises.

"Yeah.'' My voice raises in response.

''You're on!"

"Yes."

"This goes for you too. You know you can't resist my shit."

" **HA!** Don't flatter yourself!"

"Yep. It's on!" He then procedes to grab at my panties under my skirt.

''What are you doing!?" my voice is shrill.

He pauses for a moment. "It starts tomorrow."

I crawl to the opposite seat. "No. It starts now! Now take me home.''

"Ok. Ok. Don't wear your panties so tight." He the starts the vehicle.

"What's that supposed to mean?''

''Nothing.'' He start driving in the direction we were coming from.

"You're going the wrong way."

''You said to take you home. You didn't specify where.''

"Arrrrahh! Take me home to **your** house so I can sleep in **your** bed in nearly translucent Victorian undergarments and you can just wollow **your** virility.''

He laughs me, condescending. "You're hilarious baby."

At least he's turning around. What an ass. No wonder nobody likes him, but I have fortunate misfortune, of loving him. And I love every second of it.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello lovelies!! Oh my goodness, I can't believe it's been nearly **two months** since I've last updated! Terriblely sorry. I've been frightfully lazy the majority of the summer. I did write chapter 25 in mid July and it was like the shittiest piece of crap I have ever produced. I posted it on Quizilla and it rank a 3 out of 5. I never got anything below a 5 (except on one other thing.) But I didn't even need the rating I knew I just hated it. I was so upset I actually cried over it. PMS XD_

_But I regrouped my thoughts and decided to go in a different direction. If this sucks I don't know what to tell you cuz this is the second I've done it. Ignore what happened at the end of the previous chapter. I don't much like that either and I will be changing it later on. _

_Well now that I've told you my life's story over the past two months on to the story you actually care about..._**

* * *

****A COUPLE DAYS LATER:**

The alarm goes off at 5:30 am. I stretch out and whine, turning over. A moment later I force myself to sit up as I rub the sleep from my eyes. Kevin sits up as well, leaning over to look at the clock. "Why is that damn thing waking me up at 5:30 in the morning? I ain't doing nothing today.''

I'm to out of it right now or I probably would say something like, ''So you are? Double negative." "I start video shoot today." I say, yawning.

"Oh yeah."

"Do you want to come with me? You'll get a first sneak peak at the new video.'' I try coaxing.

''I thought I was going to do notthing today, but seeing as you've already awaken me..."

I turn on the light, squinting from the illumination, and get dressed. I enter the kitchen, where I turn on a pot of coffee to brew. I search in the cupboard for my Starsbucks travel mug. It is way up there, out of reach and it's to early in the morning to play Lara Croft. I wait for Kevin to come in and ask him for help- if one could call it that. He holds it aloft over my head. I would jump, but I know it's pointless. "That is such a sixth grade schoolyard bully thing." I tell him. He lowers it a little. I jump for it this time, but to no avail. "Come on! There's no time for this shit. I'm supposed to be at the studio at six.'' He gives me my mug.

"I'm just pullin your short leg."

''I know. But you need to do it another time when I'm not going to be late." I pour some coffee into my mug and stir in some Carmel Hazelnut Coffee-Mate. I put the lid on and I'm ready to go. "Who's driving?"

"Lets see, I've already to you I can't fit in a Matchbox car and you're not allowed to drive the Hummer. What do you think?''

"Duh Duh Dah.''

We arrive at the studio three minutes after six. ''I've got coffee!" I announce when I walk in.

Rick the director overhears. "Oh great, I'll have to cut every five minutes." he jokes.

"Late!" Reves and Jerimah scold simultaneously.

''Not my fault." I detest.

"Come here, look at the set so far.'' Rev chimes merrily as she takes my arm.

"Oh wow! That looks awsome." I look upon a wasteland of dead mangled trees, plants, and flower, frozen in an unforgiving winter of snow and ice. It is one of three sets we will be working on in the next few days. I pitched the idea and it seemed perfect for our song ''Virus." We will be recreating or rather building our own concept of Libba Bray's relms from the _A Great and Terrible Beauty_ trilogy. Our other sets will be the magnificent, lush garden and the baren Borderlands.

"Well we better be getting into wardrobe so we can start filming-I don't know-sometime today.''Jeramiah pulls us both towards the dressing room.

Beth the hair and makeup stylist starts on my hair. My hair is done in a sort of pigtails, but it is wild and tangled as if I am a furocious, untamed creature. My head adorn by a crown of dead flowers. Make up consists of pale foundation-more so than is my own skin tone, dark eyes, spider-like eyelashes and lips almost the color of my face. I am fitted with special contact lens, a milky-blue iris, with black pricking out from around the pupil. When I am finished I ask Kevin, ''How do I look?"

''You actually look kind of scary." he admits.

"I'm supposed to. I'm diseased and corrupt." I turn to look in the mirror and are taken aback. "Whoa, I do look scary!'' smileing after studying myself for a moment. I change into a black sleeveless dress that comes to my feet in many vertically, tattered and shredded layers. I wear no shoes. With that we are prepared for several tedious hours in front of the camera.

**SIX HOURS LATER:**

It's 2pm and we are finally get a break to eat and rest a bit. "I'm starving!" I announce.

"You haven't eaten anything today." Kevin informs me.

"I know.You have been with me the whole time."

"I really want Subway." Reves comments.

"Me too! ''I spring up in my seat. "But we can't get it. Unless someone go out and gets it for us."

Reves instantly turns to Kevin. "Kevin will you go get us Subway?''

"I don't even know where a fucking Subway is."

"There's one in that gas station. You know the Shell? It's like that way and then that way.'' I say, pointing to the left, then out in front of me.

''Thanks for that.'' he says sarcasticly as he gets up. "And to think I could just be waking upright now. Well _rock stars _you could actually help by writing down your 'special' needs on a piece of paper."

We write down our specifcations and I hand the paper to him. ''Get me a Sobe Life Water, but don't get Vitamin Water. That shit tastes like watered down Kool-Aid'' He starts turning away. "Or get Fuze. But if you get that make sure it says '_slenderizer'_ cuz it's only five calories per serving." Kevin rolls his eyes, shoving the paper into his pocket. He leaves and I sit down with a pondering expression on my face.

''What's wrong?'' Reves inquires.

''Forget your banana peppers?" Jeramiah investigates further.

"I don't think, we've even kissed today.'' I tell them.

''Uh-oh. You know what that means." Jeramiah starts."You will be divorced within six months."

"Shut up asshole!" I play punch his arm. ''You just want my man."

"Besides if Kevin were gay he wouldn't want you. He'd go out with his boyfriend Scott Hall." Rev adds, sneering at Scott's name as she does every time she utters it.

"Jealous much?" Jer instigates on her.

Kevin returns shortly. After we eat, we take a bathroom break, get touched up on makeup and get back on the set.

**LATER:**

The first day of shooting is over and I am greatly releaved as I get out of my costum and into regular clothes. Tomorrow we're shooting the garden, which consists of white attire, light, fresh makeup, and smooth, silky hair. I am exuasted and just want to go to bed. While we driving home, I ask Kevin, ''Why have you not kissed me today?''

"Well the train tracks run both ways honey.''

I am silent. Do people just eventually forget to pay attention to each other? Nah, I think we both were just really tired and I was really busy. We get home and I only take off my jeans before falling into the unmade bed. Kevin turns my chin towards him, kissing me tenderly and deep. With what seems to be my last bit of strength, I return the kiss. I smile faintly before my eyes fall shut.

**FRIDAY:**

I am just messing around, looking at this and that online. I've already checked everything out on Youtube and all that. I decide to head over to to see what's going on the _"other side."_ I take a look at the schedual. Smackdown..at UCF Arena? Today?! I wonder why my parents didn't tell me they would be coming back to Florida in about a week. I remember that my mom called last week, but my phone was ruined (no thanks to Rev.)

Kevin happens to be alseep. I leave him a note that says I've gone to Rev's (still my house too) to pick up some things. I grab my coat and get into my car. While I am listening to Shinedown's Devour, I think deeper about why they did not tell me . Maybe that's why mom was calling. Of course they have other means of getting ahold of me besides my cell phone. The most probable reason: I am a reject now. Now? When haven't I been?

I arrive at my desitnation way earlier than I wish. I get out of the car and start walking towards the building. I look up at the venue as if it is a monster from the black abyss, ready gobble me up. I dig my hands deep into the pockets of my black, knee length coat. A harsh world blows, pushing my fur-lined hood onto my head as I take on more moment to wonder exact what it is I'm doing and hope to accomplish by being at a Smackdown arena.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello lovlies. Yes, yes, long time. I'm sorry. This is the begining of were you see Heather and Marks releationship starting to take a turn. ( well more like in next chapter but w/e)_

**Song:Confessions of a Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan**

* * *

I begin walking towards the set of double doors, my legs already feeling like they are giving out on me. "Hey you!" someone calls. Oh great. The security Gestapo. I put my hands up as if under arrest; because that is what they are going to have to do in order to stop me from getting inside that building. "Well, if it isn't Heather Callaway. You haven't changed much at all." I give him an odd look, but I remember him. He worked as a security guard on Raw back when I did. Funny he remembers my name. I don't know his. Should I? "What's up with you girl?" He steps towards me to much so for comfort.

I step back. "Nothing. Just need to talk to my parents."

"Go on then." he says as he moves from out in front of me

. I wonder through the corridors. I recognize a lot of people from way back when (at least as far as the crew and stagehands ago) and the help direct me were to go. I breath deep, but my lungs ache as if every breathe isn't even reaching them. A shaky hand outstretches towards the door, knocking on it softly. I wait a few moments. Well, it looks like they aren't going to answer. Oh well. At least I can leave without any damage or injuries; be they physical or emotional. I turn away, but I remember why I came. Just then I hear the door open behind me. "Heather?"

I cringe, your heart quickening. "Yes mother." I choke. I walk toward the door and enter the room. "I've come to set the record straight."

"Have you?" my father appears beside me like a phantom from the shadows, making me jump. He is clad in his wrestling attire, including his long, black coat; all but his signature hat. I see he is preparing for a battle of a different kind, in the ring. "I think perhaps you have come to have the record set straight for you."

I look away. A sour visage adorns me. "No sir." I demur.

"I don't have time for what you think is right. You have no concept of right and wrong." With that he picks up his hat and exits the room.

"You will abandon me to now mother." I say sourly, sinking into a chair. "I take it you don't have anything to say to me either. You had nothing last week."

"Heather," she sighs. "How did you get yourself into something like this?" Her tone is almost a scold.

"How did I get myself into this!? I am but a young woman in love. A crime I share with nearly every other person on this plant! Not to mention, nearly every being in the history of man."

"Yes you are a **young** women. You should not get married at this age. Much less a man twice your age."

I jump up, enraged. "Who are you to tell me how to run my life at this point!? Pregnant at seventeen!"

"I'm trying to help you from making the same mis-"

"I'm **twenty** not seventeen mother!"

"I know that, but I don't want you throwing your life away."

"How am I throwing my life away? Please tell me."

"You are young and naive. You just don't understand at this point. Heather."

She puts her hand on my shoulder. I push her away, reeling back. "No! You don't understand! I've waited five years for this!"

"Now honey-"

"It's true, like you guys don't even love me and you're mad because someone actually does." I struggle fight back my tears at this moment but fail. Mom eases me down onto the couch, her arms around me, stroking my hair soothingly. I want to tear away badly, but can't.

"How could you ever believe such a thing honey? We love you. More than you could ever know. Especially your father. It's not that he doesn't love you. He's afraid of someone taking his little girl away."

I sit up straighter. "He never would have told me anything like that."

"Of course not. Fathers are supposed to let their children know they're afraid. They have to be the warrior, protecting their children." _'Protecting. He did a good job at that_.' I think. '_Damnit. I think I'll have to be my own warrior_.' "How do you think he feels when he thinks about his little girl going to bed every night with man his age?'' I turn away because I can't help but blush. '_Well, I hope he wouldn't think about it too much. Geez, I don't think about you guys like that.'_

"I-I st-still don't see how it matters. Fathers have married their daughters off to men their age for thousands of years. We've only just changed in the past hundred. That wasn't even for love." I barely get out the sound of the v, because my father walks in. His match was quick, as they usually are. I exhale hard as my body goes ridged. I look down to my feet biting my lip.

"You think you're in love?"' he asks standing towering over me. _'Look at him. Tell him yes.'_ I tell myself.

I avert my eyes upward for no more than a second. "Y-y-yes." I say in a meek whisper.

"Really? You don't sound to sure of yourself. How are you supposed to spend the rest of your life with someone your aren't in love with? Because you can't be in love when you don't even know what it is."

For a brief moment, my eyes flash as I look at him. _'How could anything mom said be true?'_ I knew it couldn't be. The thought of this ignites a fire in me. I fly up. "What is it? You told me not to get married. Told me won't have me as a daughter, but you know you know you've never told me why" He stands there, face hard as stone, hard as ever. Tear threaten, but I'm so incredibly angry it's impossible to cry.

"I guess you're ready for your life to be over," he says, indifferent, "because you'll only die because of a man like Kevin Nash."

"Then, that man going to be my death because he's all I've ever wanted in my life!" I push past them.

"If you leave it may be the last time you see me."

"Mark!" Mom says shocked.

My hand hovers over the door handle. I lick my lips, as if moistening them will bring the words out easier. I turn, looking at them, hesitating for a moment. "Goodbye then," I am able to get it out without a choke or a studder.

"Heather,"

I give a glance at them- mom anxious, dad undisturbed- before I walk thru the door. I manage to make it out to the car, collapsing in the seat. I notice my phone flash and vibrate. I pick it up, overcome with disbelief. I left it in the car and in turn Kevin has left me about fifty text and voice messages. I shake my head. That man seriously needs a hobby besides watching sports and sleeping. I ignore the messenger and delete them. I'll be home in fifteen to twenty minutes.

* * *

_And there it is. No one voted on my poll. I ca't rember if it's still up. You don't have to vote. I've already decided. If you want to take a look on my profile anyway I'll go ahaead and post one of my new banners. ok lovelies 'til next time._


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey-lo lovlies. I can't promise this is the best. It may be pretty lame actually. Sorry if you find it to be. I had to re-type this twice because my shitty laptop lost my file . I saved it, but this thing is a piece of crap, so yeah. I was **pissed, **because I had to do this three freakin times. _

* * *

"What's the deal with the fifty messages?" I ask as I enter the door. Kevin rushes into the foyer. He looks as if he may have been drilling holes in the floor from pacing, but it just a guess.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why would you just up and leave without saying anything?"

"But-"

"But nothing. Do you know what can happen to you?"

"Don't remind me," I say dully. I search the coffee table for the note. It's right where I left it. I trust it towards him and he is silenced. The thumping in my head get harder. I was lucky enough to contract a headache on the way home.

"What's the matter with you?" Kevin asks as if he were not just tearing me a new one only moments ago. He sits down calmy.

"I didn't go to Rev's to get anything. Mom and Dad are in town. Smackdown." He gets it and nods. "I hate Dad. I just **hate** him!" My blood begins to boil in my veins and they might just explode. "He said I didin't know a thing about love and- ugh I just hate when people tell me I don't know things! Could you believe my mother said father are suppposed to protect their children? The only thing he's ever done is put me in the line of fire. I just wish he knew what it felt like. I wish..I wish..." My angry expression faltures into a painful one. "I wish he loved me!" I don't just fall into the near by chair, I completely crumble inside. With every single bit of my weak defenses dropped, I sob uncontrollably. "I know we'll never be the same again. And it's no wounder when he left me all alone. Where else could I possibly turn?'' Kevin leans forward, with a puzzled look in his face and a rare silence, as if I am speaking a foreign language. "He was never there. I didn't have a daddy. I just don't understand why he left me so far behind." I fall silent for a moment. "I suppose I deserve it. I'm completely defying him in every way. I can't be perfect like everyone want me to be. I don't know who would even want me as a daughter. I don't know who would want me at all. I just-"

"Why do you do that!?" Kevin flies up with a voice of booming thunder, which makes me jump out of my skin. My mouth open, I stare up at him, bewildered.

''Do what?"

''Belittle yourself at every turn."

"I don't know. Because I can I guess."

Kevin's eyes flash ''That's sorry reasoning."

"I guess for a sorry per-''

He cuts me off again. This time with a finger to my lips. "Come to bed. You'll feel better in the morning." Kevin leans in to pick me up and I push against his chest and when that doesn't work I push his hands away. I don't want to be held by him. In the deep truth of it I want to be held by my daddy. Kevin glances off to the side. His feelings are hurt. I see him, though he wears a pretty good mask. The tears the stopped for about ten seconds begin again. Just another one of my many talents: hurting the people I care about. I don't know why I just snubbed Kevin. This isn't his fault. I stand up on the chair, my arms around his neck. I kiss his lips and tell him I'm sorry "I know." he says picking me up.

I change into my pajamas, brush my teeth and take out my contacts before getting into bed. Kevin's head comes beside mine on the pillow. He kisses my slick cheek, (still sporadically dropping tears)then my lips. "I love you," my voice cracks from crying.

"I love you baby. Don't cry." There he is again wiping away every tear I cry.

"I can't stop."

"Why not? I'm right here. I love you no matter what anyone says or thinks." He pulls me into him. And that is Kevin's no nonsence bluntness. A lot of the time it can be mortifying, but sometimes it is allieviating.

"I know you do," I say with a tinge of laughter in my voice I do your best to can the water works even though it's just for him. Eventually sleep is able to find me.

The next thing I see is a crowed of twenty thousand strong and I am among them in the audience. In the center of the venues a wresting ring -a fimilair site._'Ok, but where is Mom or Dad? I can;t be more than a kid,' _I think looking down at my hands, then the rest of me. _'What is this?'_

An announcer answers my question momentarily. "Welcome to Wrestlemania Twelve!" _'What?' _In the front row, I lean against he baracade. The lights din dow very low. I am scared until I remember just who it is. The man with the mic joy inside, because no one else in this vacinty can say _"That's my daddy?"_

''Daddy!'' I call, but he can't break character. I understand though I am still disappointed. Next thing I know the clamorous sound of a horn bellows throughout the arena. I nearly jump high enough to make it over the baracade. I look towards the enterance and I am struck with the familiarity of...nothing? Yet, it is something. A man I don't know, but somehow you do. He is extreamly tall. He must be at least all as daddy. He has very long, dark brown hair. For some reason I want to laugh seeing him like this, although I do not have th eslightest comprehension of what could possibly be funny about it. I can tell by his expression he is very arrogant. Diesel, his name then? And they call him Big Daddy Cool? Ppht. He can't beat my daddy!

I watch the match on the edge of my seat, that is if I weren't standing. It comes exteamly close a couple of times and daddy's opponet most gets the victory. However just as I knew he would, daddy prevails to pickup the win. I am estatic as the man announces the winner. Even though I'm not supposed to, I jump the baracade and give chase towrds the ring. The squared cirlce is amazingly gigantic once you're actually in it. Giggling like mad, I run head on for daddy.

"Heather," I hear my name called, but it's not daddy's voice. I freeze and look about. I see daddy's opponet standing there, staring at me as if he expects something. _'Who is he? How does he know my name?'_ I rack your brain and somehow it is screaming it out to me, but it's like as if i can't hear it. I scowl at him mostl evily. I turn back to my daddy, smiling.

I take a few steps towards him, then hault. Without any rhyme or reason I suddenly turn, sprinting fast as lightening in the opposite direction; into the arms of the stranger. He picks me up and my arms come around his neck as if I've known him for years. I turn to glance back at daddy. He gaze at me with the most broken hearted expression he could ever have. His eyes so full of hurt, I fear he might just burst. Wounded he turns away.

"Daddy don't go. Daddy?" I shout, "I'm sorry!"

My eyes snap open, accompanied by my body giving a jerk. Tears instantly run down my cheeks and my breathing is labored. It is a second before I realize I was shouting out loud. I check to see whether Kevin is awake. Miraculously he is still asleep. I try to move stealthly out of bed, knowing for a fact that my movement is one thing that does wake him. I move along in the murky light until I find my coat. I venture through the nearly pitch black house to the back pattio. I sit on the swing, using my foot to push off.

My first thought is how could I not remember Wrestlemania Twelve? How could I not remember being there? Of course, I had been to too many events to even keep track of, but this was Wrestlemania. Even more for the fact that the card was exactly the same: The Undertaker vs. Diesel.

What was up with ending, though? All I can see is my father's broken heart betrayed by his eyes. Him, Kevin and I was a little girl. The message is all to clear. The question is whether it si the truth or only what I wish to be true. Are those feelings I can't see? And why not in my wake? I don't understand, if what mom says is true, if he feels that way, why can't he just come out and tell me? This isn't fair. Why can't we just have a normal father-daughter relationship like everyone else?

* * *

_If you were a little confused (just in case) Heather was dreaming as a little kid, so she didn't Know Kevin yet. Yeah yeah should be better next time. Thanks for bearing with me :P_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey-lo lovelies. Long time almost 3 months I think. Well this is rather smutty._

**Song:She Wants Results by Seven Mary Three**

* * *

"Why are you outside in the dark?" Kevin's voice comes from the dark.

I jump like a mouse cornered by a cat. It's not so dim I can't see, I just didn't catch him in my peripherals. I look up at him, answering with merely a shrug, at first. "Couldn't sleep."

He takes your hand, bringing me to my feet, then sits, placing me on his lap. "Why's that?" His hold on my waist tightening as he pulls me in closer. I can feel the strenght of his biceps and, his chest pressing into the padded inflation of in my coat. His embrace renders the same consistency of that from my dream. Of course, why would it not? "Nightmares."

"What kind?"

"The scary kind."

"That is generally what categorizes as a nightmare. What about?"

"I don't want to tell you," my voice is timid.

"Why not?"

"Just because-'' Now I am snappy.

"Alright then," he says, a bit put off from my tone. "They're your nightmares. You can keep them to yourself if you wish." The hideous deafness falls between us, until-as always- he is first to break the barrier. ''It's cold. Aren't you?"

My hands run over his forearms. "You're the one that's not wearing anything." (Not literally!) "But I am still cold," I say after a moment. He takes me back inside and lies me back down in bed after my coat was shed. He pulls me to him. "You woke up. You meant to drag me over, only to realize I wasn't there. You wanted something to hold"

"Yes," he responds, pulling the covers to my chin.

"It was Wrestlemania twelve. My dream-in my dream. You were there. Dad was. And I was there'" I proceed with the details of the encounter ''So what do you think it means?"

''Well, I'm no dream analyzer, but I think it's your guilt." Was that supposed to help? Only by putting pressure on my mood. Feels like Kevin's pointing the finger at me now, even despite that I know he is not. "I don't know if you see it, but when Mark looks at us together, he has this distain. It's not just anger for anger's sake. It is like he's been replaced and there is no place for him."

"No, I don't see." I can taste the bitterness on every bud of my tongue.

"Perhaps you aren't looking hard enough."

How does mom see it in him? Even Kevin? Everyone but me. Though I feel deposable that our connection is so poor, I don't even know what my father is thinking, whether it be good or bad. I seeth with anger and frustration, but silent tears fall. I look to the clock. "Oh my, 4:23 am." I yawn, feigning exhaustion, and turn onto my left, hoping Kevin will not discover I've started crying for the third or fourth time.

**LATER:**

''Heather, are you going to get up?" Kevin asks me, his hand on my back. I pull my head out of me pillow, Kevin stands beside the bed where I sleep. I give a whimper, rubbing sleep from your eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's noon."

"When did you get up?"

"Ten, I've already tried to get you up."

"I don't want to," I respond, turn on my side, pulling the comforter with me, wrapping it around me a little, almost like a cocoon.

Kevin gets on the bed, leaning over me, "Come on.'' He gives a small tug on my arm.

"No.''

"Why?"

"Cause, you probably just want me to make you something to eat or something to that effect. What did you do before me?''

Kevin chuckles, pushing my hair out of my face and kissing my cheek, "Yes, however did I survive without you?'"

"You tell me. Well, I can get up if you'll get off me," I announce, pushing on his shoulder. "Why did you even wake me up?''

"Nah, I don't know about that," he says, leaning into me further. I lift my head second, then let it fall back, my nostrils flaring when I give my little hurrumph. I move a bit, adjusting my body, "What's wrong?'' he ask as if it's a crime that I try to be comfortable under the weight of a man nearly three times my own.

"For one, you're crushing me. Let up a bit will ya?"

"Oh. Sorry."

I feel his weight cease to bear down so terribly. "Second, I would like to take shower and not be held in bondage to this bed. Okie Dokie?"

He reaches down, pulling off one sock from my foot, then the other. "Your feet are ice-"

"What are you doing?''

"I'm getting you naked so…you can take a shower."

I chuckle. "My, how gracious of you." I pull on his shirt, bringing his lips to mine. I look into his eyes. Those eyes with that penetrative force of that we're able to pull me in even in a dream. My father's face flashes in my mind again. My lungs tighten even though the pressure of Kevin's body is no longer bearing down on me. I shiver as his hand comes across my bare stomach under my shirt. It's only a second before it comes up over my body, discarded on the floor, as if a nuisance. I almost recoil under his hand. The dream is still affecting me, but why should it? He pulls the string to untie my pants.

"At least it isn't that fucking Victorian underwear," he says slide them down and they join my shirt on the floor.

I grab my parties, discarding them as well. "There. I'm naked. What would you have me do?"

He kisses my breasts, making me moan. ''Do you like being kissed on your lips?" he asks, look straight into my eyes.

I look back, a queer expression on my face. What kind of a question is that? "Who doesn't?"

He leans down. Between his soft warm lips and the toughs rugged, pricking of his goatee, the sensation is ecstatic. As he kisses my labia, I screech, dispelling a suprised jerk. I giggle like a schoolgirl. I'm working on that. As immediate reaction to the surprise I snap my leg shut, bringing my knees in the air nearly knocking Kevin in the head. My fingers run gently thru the short hairs on his head. "Must you wake me for such foolery?" I spread my legs, producing a gap between them and the visibility of my sex. ''Come on. Do it again darling," I demand, something I rarely do in this type of situation.

He presses against me another time. I dare say a slickness is beginning to form. His tongue runs the length of my sex, attacking my body with delight. When it finds my clit I am instantly in heaven; lavishing the nub preciously. I cry out in elation as he meets my swollen, moist flesh, tongue flicking like a snake. I clench the sheet in closed fist, hips bucking upward. His fingers come into play. Two run over my smooth heat. Thick and lanky, finding their way inside my warm opening, pumping vigorously within me. "Fuck!" I reach my peak and my body is assaulted with the ecstastic rupture of my orgasm. I grab what little hair Kevin has and nearly tear it from his scalp. My satisfied scream bellows throughout the room and probably the whole house for that matter. I lie back on the mattress, breathing hitched, wholly spent. I free the damp hair from my forehead, running the back of my hand across it. My palm then gets the rest. I perspire and I've done nothing.

Kevin seizes my legs pulling me ever closer. He moves in between my thighs again, his hands brushing up and down them. I raise my head. "Now what are you doing?" I question.

He looks at me as if I am thicker than a California Redwood. "Duh. I'm going to fuck you."

"Why do you wish to dominate me so?"

"Because you are so easily wrestled into submission."

My jaw nearly unhinges, it is open so wide. I mean to say something to counter act, but it is to bold a statement. "No!" I shout, bolting up. I shove him, but it has an absent effect. I try again, harder, gaining little success. By the third attempt he falls back, amusing me. Of course, it was nothing of my own power, which is how it always is... but that could change. "No you aren't. Take off your clothes.'' I ripped off every piece of material from his body. He sits up slightly. I force his shoulders back down. ''Nope. Nope. Don't get up." I hope this is register with him. I'm only doing him the way he does me.

I look a his engorged arousal, still blushing everytime I see it. I swing my leg over, bringing myself down over his stiff member. He make a sound a bit like a sigh and a growl. I hesitate for a second, and Kevin wonders what in the hell I'm going to do. He thrusts upward, making me bounce. "You saddled up. Now take a fucking ride!" he say, the frustration seething from his voice. I blush redder looking away. Every time we do something new I feel like a virgin again-and that's not a homage to Madonna's song. "Come on! Fuck!" he snarls.

''Oh my, what a temper," I snicker. I begin rocking back and forth in a steady motion. I coo with delight at how he fills me. I listen to Kevin's bass groan. "Do you like this darling?" Something he usual asks me during our relations. He looks up at me with unusually big eyes as if studying me. Silent, he nodds and his eyes close for a moment. My hips roll into him. I run my cold, baby soft hands over the warmth of his smooth, broad chest. He shudders under my chill. I gaze down at him. He's beautiful. I know, according to most people, I am not supposed to think so, but he is. Kevin reaches up to play with my breast. A gasp escapes me. I disrupt the steady radiance of our bodies by picking up speed, driving harder against his hips. I'm so exhausted from the first time, no wonder I just lie on my back and do nothing. But I want that second high and I Kevin's fluid inside me. I can feel my juices smearing between our heated flesh. Kevin breaths hard and perspires. He growls, wanting to thrust up into me, which probably means he is almost ready to explode. He stares up at me with adoration.

''Are you gonna come for me again baby doll, hmm?" His voice is low and intoxicating, like whiskey. Just his words are enough to nearly send me over the edge, as I feel my inner wall beginning to tighten and clamp around him. Kevin lays one hand on my thigh, while the thumb from his other grazes over my clit, and that drives me on. "Fuck! Come on baby, you gotta give it to me'" He almost begs for it, which is a strange turn of events.

I wish I had more than anything left to give. I buck my hips wildly, determined to meet my peak, even if it kills me. I throw my head back, eyes closed, back arched. Kevin calls my name, gripping roughly and squeezing my ass as he releases into me. I follow almost immediately after. I brace myself by placing my hands on his abdomen, digging into him with my nails. My arms are weak and tremble with the rest of my body as my rhapsodic orgasm washes over me. I fall onto his stomach, breathing raggedly. He pulls me up closer. I kiss his chest once, twice three times, laying my head on him, listening to his hitched breathing, feeling the raising and falling rhythem of his chest. He returns by kissing my head, then lifting my chin to meet my lips. I look up at him. He looks worried or bothered by something. ''What's wrong?'' I ask.

Kevin shake his head a bit."Nothing, I'm just more dead than alive right now. Mother fuck, I didn't ask you to kill me.''

I blush. ''Stop it. Don't tell me your gonna have a heart attack or something."

"You never know. If you fuck me like that again, maybe."

I roll my eyes. "I highly doubt it."

"Believe what you want then"

I move off him, but not to far away, snuggling against him. "Whatever." Now I am fatigued. I just want to rest my eyes for a minute before getting up.

When I open my eyes again it's approximately 1 pm. I must have fallen asleep for thirty or forty-five minutes. Kevin is in a peaceful slumber, his heavy arm draped over me. I attempt of slides slip out from his hold. However the stealthier I try to be the more I disturb him. His face shrews to an almost pitiful expression. If he's dreaming I am almost certain it's upleasant as he drags me back to him. I lie still for a few moments, watching the lines on his face eases.

Finally, I am able to wiggle away from him and sit up. _Now. Just. Don't. Wake. Up_, I think, creeping towards the edge of the bed. My foot touches the floor as the bed creaks, but it's all good. my other foot makes makes it down and I stand up. _Success!'_I make it to the bathroom and take a shower and wash my hair.

I return, when I am clothed and lung on the bed. I pounce on Kevin, shaking his arm with all my might. "Darling are you going to wake up?" I question with mocking enthusiasm.

Giggling and trying to keep my words straight, I repeat until his voice booms, "Enough!"

I lean over him, my damp stringy hair slapping his face. I sit on the bed, wearing devilish grin. "Does it feel wonderful? You smell. You should take a shower."

"Did you use all the hot water?" he ask, giving me one of those strict idiotic parental type looks, which I both loath and adore simultaneously. My shoulder raise up high, stay in that position for quite a few seconds, then fallin a shrug. I stand up, jumping between his legs, then letting my ass bounce off the edge of the bed before my feet land on the floor.

"I dunno. Can _you_ make me something to eat?" I snicker as I skip from the room.

About ten minutes later, I am removing some biscuits from the oven, when Kevin comes up behind me slapping my ass and gripping it with his mamoth hand, causeing me to jerk and yelp. I spinning around, narrowly missing him with the fire blister pan. "Watch out!" I set it down quickly, a hand immediantly going over my heart. ''You know what a klutz I am in the kitchen for your own safety, please back up. I gesture him away. He retreats one step. So much for safety issues.

''You made those?" he question.

"If by _made_ you mean inserted into the oven and didn't let them burn. It's been ten minutes They came from a can-tube thingy" Disinterest in what the hell they are or where the hell they came from over takes him as he opens the refrigerator pulling out a beer.

I take it away. ''Beer is not for breakfast."

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon." I frown. Damn. He relents and puts it back on the shelf. I win? So easily? He only relents when he has something really important on his mind. ''What's with you?"

"Nothing." It's something and it's been growing over the past hour or so. ''Can we eat something?''

I sigh. "I suppose. I made this gravy. It might have some kemps in it because you're too dumb to have a whisk." I say looking up at him as he leans over me from behind. His lips curve bit and he gives a slight shrug of his shoulders and kisses my head. ''Oh, to be so domestic. I'd alway hoped I'd make a good little wifey someday," I practically swoon. "Of course, I'd loathe the thought of merely being a little trophy wife. I also hate clearing even though I'm rather good at it."

"Umm-hmm. Just come eat." Kevin dismisses my rambling.

''Oh yes." I plop down in the chair. "That is if the judge, the jury and exicutioner does not convict us first." I rub my eyes as if trying to stop the tears. My situation rushes back. "Daddy." My voice cracks and squeaks. Kevin puts down his fork and pulls you into his lap.

Finally he says, ''You know I love you right? More than anything." I nod, sniffling. "So don't freak about it. Now eat." He kisses me.

I scoot the plate away. "I don't want to."

His brows fall heavy. "I know how much you skip meals and you won't get away with it with me," he assures firmly. I scowl dragging the plate back to me, though I do little more than stare at it.

**LATER:**

I am looking at some wedding junk online, but it gets to frustrating and depressing, so I abandon it. Kelis' Bossy starts playing off my cell. That means it's Rev. I sing along, then answer with: "You're the bitch I love to hate."

"Me too. So you know the venue that was supposed to be for the thingy?"

"Yeah, What?'"

"Well, the person called here-I don't know why-and said that its not available that day, because they wrote down the wrong date to another client."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

"Awww damnit!"

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"Maybe. I'll have to call you back. I can't do this right now."

"Ok bye."

''Bye." I fall over into a living room chair. "Nooo! Now we don't have a venue. I don't wanna do this anymore."

Kevin sighs deep like he's exasperated. "Heather, please sit normal. I have something to talk to you about," he says in a somber tone. I huff, falling into the the chair and noting his tone and use of my regular name. He looks at me and hesitates, chewing over his words. Odd, seeing that anyone who even knows who Kevin Nash is knows he is rarely at a loss for words. "I don't think we should really worry about a venue right now."

"What! Of course we do! We're getting married in four months. Less."

He shakes his head, averting his eyes to the floor "No." His gaze raises back to me "Heather I. don't think we can do this right now."

My face drops and my eyes fixate on him, trying not to betray my confused visage. ''What do you mean? I don't get it."

"Everyone's got their ass up in the air about this. I think we should push it back. After October-."

"What? October!?" I jump up.

"Now, don't flip out on me. Let me finish, just listen. After October your tour will be done and you won't have everything from your album release clogging up your schedule. Also hopefully some of the turmoil that's going on well have die down. You should at least try to make amends with your parents first.''

I feel the heat of my tears threatening. I fall into the chair, my head falling into my 'll never forgive me. It's pointless. After a minute I lift my head, looking at him with a tear streaked face. Was it earlier, in the bedroom? Was my behavior unexceptable? That's ridiculous. "Why are you doing this?" Before he is able to utter one syllabol of a response, I fly up, enraged. "You don't want marry me!'' When I stand, it's the only time you tower him. I can't believe he's using an excuse like this. When has he ever cared before?

"I don't want-"

"Are you trying to break up with me? Then do it just do it. Say it!" The thought of this erupts a volcano of anger. My right hand collides with his cheek producing a loud clapping sound. I hope it hurt him as much as it hurts me as I try to shake off the sting that runs from my palm into my wrist. "You filthy snake! You Bastard! You're a liar and a cheat and I hate you!"

Stunned, Kevin rubs his cheek. I've only ever slapped him once before. He's also never he heard you speak to him in such a tone-at least not on such outrage. Even with the befuddled visage I know he doesn't take kindly to it. Still, he stares up at me in disbielf. Well, another ought to make him believe it all, even the Easter Bunny. I draw back, but he catches my arm like a steel trap. He gets to his feet, glowering down at me. ''You better extinguish that fire really quick little girl," his tone is deminishing and wrathful. "I'm not going to be beat up by a midget who thinks she ten feet tall."

I struggle to escape, thrashing and trying to pry his fingers from around my arm, though it does no good. "Let go of me!" I demand.

"Let go of the attitude. Shut up and listen to me." Glaring up at him I settle and he does release me. However, I don't care about listening to him, I merely wanted to be free of his grasp. "Now...'' I am still filled with rage about his proposal. I bring my leg up and with all my might, I stomp down on his left knee, causing it to out from under him. He yells out in pain, clutching his Injured knee and glaring at me with seething wrath. Just about anyone who knows who Kevin Nash is knows about his history with knee problems. "You fucking little idiot!" he roars, "Are you trying to fucking end my career!?"

"So what about your damn career. Who even cares about you? No one!'' If there is ever a time to run in my life, it is now. Before I ever have an instant to grasp what happens, Kevin snatches me up; shaking the life out of me, my neck snapping back and forth.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" he screams. He stops shaking me, but I tremble wildly, tears streaming like a river. He clenches my upper arms, holding me at eye level; my feet dangling off the floor. He is absolutely mad with anger. I stare at him, terrified to look, but also to look away. ''Answer Me!" his bass voice booms, as he gives me another breif shake. My voice has betrayed me in the terror. His hands clamp tighter around my arms, only extracting a cry of pain, until it feels he might crush them. He could easily break me in half if he wanted to. His leg must not be to bad. He is standing, even though, he barely put any weight on it. However, I could care less about that at the moment.

I've never seen him so livid, at least not at me. I'm positive face a three headed dragon right now would be much more pleasant. All of a sudden he drops me and I land bouncing with a thud on the couch. I immediately get up, feeling weaker than a newborn and sick to my stomach. Wearily steering clear of Kevin and rushing to the front door, to escape. The last thing I remember is pulling the ring from my finger and tossing it to the floor before getting out of there.


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey-lo lovelies. Not so pleaseant but are my chapter ever?

* * *

_

* * *

Two miserable days pass before I deside to call on Kevin. I awake in my bed, the gloom of the day's forecast surrounding me. After a considerable stretching and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I exit my dark chamber for the akin austerity of the living room. Here I quickly learn of my isolation, given the note from Rev posted on the frig. She is away with "friend." again to no astonishment.

I step out on the back patio were I would usually let Lacy out of the screened pool area to do her business. The concrete is wet from rain, soaking the hem of my pants, to agitation. Chilled bumps rise up on my skin and I shiver, signing at the fact that my prepose for being outside is absent. I just hope Kevin isn't neglecting her. Of course, he isn't the type of person to do that. I shake my head. He hasn't called with anything like "Come get this a damn dog before I kill it!" He hasn't called at all.

I wonder if the slap hurt him as much as it hurt me. The difference is, how it hurts me in a different way now. Also I hope his knee hasn't given him to much of a problem. How foolish I was. I have no doubt about Kevin's intention. Certainly he means to have me as his blushing bride-someday. I scold yourself for my childish outburst and behavior stemming from a lack of I will talk to him, apologize and he will laugh at me, saying something witty, about how my blows need more work.

I smile as I turn around to go back inside. Lifting my hand to the door handle, I cringe at tender soreness of the purple bruise that overtake the flesh all the way around both my arms. They had been administered by Kevin as he had me locked in that death grip. I am a mite surprised and saddened that this is a result of our skirmish, but I suppose you deserve it.

LATER:

I drive out to Kevin's house. It's about 6:30 and pretty much already dark. To my dismay, when I arrive I realize Kevin isn't there by the absence of his Hummer. I get out of the car to check if maybe he had forgotten to lock the door, so I might let myself in. Locked. Damn it. Where would he actually go? You want to slap yourself. There are plenty of places he would go. I can see women whirling around poles as the stench of alcohol rises under my nose. I sigh, sitting down on the step. Pulling my hood up against the chill I pray he might return soon, although it would be smarter to leave and try again later. Shuddering on the cold, I pull my knees to me, my arms coming around them and my head resting there.

''Heather?" The next thing I know, someone is saying my name, pulling me up to my feet. I cringe as they are hold my injured arms. "What's the matter with you? Are you trying to catch your death?" Kevin asks.

I smile up at him faintly, as if in a dream. "Hi."

He raises an eyebrow to me, "Hi." His tone is course and steely, "Get on home now, before you're sicker than a dog." He moves past me, inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Ahh Kevin!'' I cry, pounding on the wood of the door, peering in through the glass. "Darling, please. I'm sorry! Can't we talk about it?" I feel relief when he opens the door. "Dar-" He places the twenty- fine pound Lacy in my arms, causing me to nearly tumble over from the unexpected weight. Then, he rejects me twice over, and I see nothing but the door.

I place Lacy in the car. If I can get inside the house the house, there's no way he can refuse to talk to me. I venture around the left side of the house. Chain locked. I forgot about that. Oh well. Looks like it's up and over. I insert the toe of my shoe into the steel mesh, hoisting myself up and one leg over.

Great. Why wouldn't I sef stuck? I lose balance, crashing to the ground. Part of my back hits a concrete stepping stone. I also feel the draft come from the hole in my pants. After allowing myself time to recuperate, I stand up, brushing myself off. I approach the back door, turning the handle, 'Yes!' I step inside, closeing the door as silently as I can manage. I hear the tv, so I walk to the doorway of the living room. "If you really wanna keep someone out you really oughta make sure ALL the doors are locked."

Kevin sit up so abruptly he splashes beer down his entire arm. ''What the hell!?" He glares at me over the couch. He gets up grabbing a towel to clean himself up. He slams the can down on the counter, coming to stand in front of me. ''Alright we'll talk. Now you can tell me why you freaked out, refusing to listen to a damn thing I had to say? Why you deliberately tried to take out my knee, knowing how fucked up they are in the first place? More important why did I find this on the floor in the foyer?" He produces the ring, holding it to my face. I look at the little circular piece of diamond and gold. It is so tiny between his fingers it's hard to believe it could go on anybody's finger. "Well?'' he presses.

I gaze from the ring to him, to the ring again, feeling the nakedness of my finger. ''I-I got" I studded. When I am able to speak, "u-upset. I didn't mean to do those things, any of them. I'm just so overwhelmed by this whole ordeal. All the stuff with my parents, I didn't want you backing out on me too."

''Well, thanks for let me know we're not getting married in October...or ever!" he screams. He turns, barreling back into the living room.

I am struck dumbfound, feeling like I just received a horrendous blow to my gut. It's sickening. I follow after him, tears wildly escaping. "You can't mean that!'' I cry desperately.

He spins around. "Oh can't I? If you think you're the only one affected by this whole situation, you're not and you're little bitch fit was the straw the broke the camal's back. Why the hell would I want to do this a second time? It's to much of a headache to even be with you. I'm too old for this shit damn it!" He walks away again, speaking more to himself than to you.

I pursue him again, clinging to his forearm. "Please. I'm sorry! Really, really!" I beg.

"Get off me." He shakes me off violently.

I stumble backwards, my back striking the corner of a shelving unit there, causing a few items to crash to the floor. As if falling on a concrete slab was not enough, I feel the pointed edge of the wooden shelf juts into my back. I look at the stuff on the floor, then bring my eyes, back in front of me, though they never leave the ground. My hand runs over my left arm, feeling the sting. I blink allowing more tears to escape. "You hurt me Kevin." My voice is faint like the whisper of a ghost.

"So you're the only one capable of being hurt?" He looms over me, staring daggers into me, causing me to back into the wall. ''Well you got a lot of disappointment to live through. So, get over it and got used to it princess!" (he knows how much I hate the name princess) "And get out of my damn house."

The smell of alcohol meets my senses. My hysteria tones itself down a bit. I look up at him speaking calmly and clearly. ''You're drunk. You don't know what you saying Kevin."

His face flares bright red with anger. His fist pounds the wall above my head. "Out!" he shouts at me, causing me to jump and run as if running for my life.

I fall into the driver's seat of my car trying to catch my breath. My heart thumps, thumps, thumps as if it will tear right from my chest. Lacy approaches me, licking my slick face. I put my hand on top of her head, rubbing the area between her pointed ears. 'He was drunk and it was just a really bad time.' I tell yourself. He'll realize later on and feel really sorry. It's not like him to behave like that. 'Yes, another try should make it right.' I attempt to assure myself through it seems more like a false hope-It can't really be over. I've put to much into this for him to throw it away so easily.

* * *

_Geez, these guys are on and off again more times than Pam Anderson and Tom Lee. Guess that's my fault..._


	30. Chapter 30

''Oh goodness! Are you alright honey? " my mother asks, concerned when I talk to her on the phone

"Yes," you respond, plainly.

"Do you see what your dad and I have been trying to tell you?"

"Nope. Not really." My voice fills with agitation.

"Maybe you should come spend some time at home. Clear your head and straight things out." '_What I'm trying to say is: forget about Kevin Nash.' _

It's been over two weeks and not a word from my estranged-former- I doesn't know what he is fiancé. That's exactly what I need: a nurturing shelter to Iick my wonders. _'Yes little baby, run home to mommy and daddy. Let them put an enormous bandage- not so much dads- on it. No wonder no one believes in you._' "No. I've got a lot to do. I'm going to be very busy from here on out." I pause. "Maybe Easter, but I can't promise anything."

"I realize your work, is hectic, but you know were. We'll never turn you away, no matter what. You're still our little girl." Mom sounds sincere. If only I felt it more. "You know your dad is home. Would you like to talk to him?"

_'Not really.' _"Yeah, sure-"

"What do I keep telling you?"

"I-" I open my mouth slightly, but don't get a chance to utter a syllable, as my dad starts a tedious lecture.

"Did he hurt you?"

I remember the bruising of my arms. It seems they have not even begun to heal. ''No."

''What did he do to you?" His voice is steely and firm.

I sigh ''Nothing."

''What do you mean nothing?'"

"He-he didn't do anything." _'I did it all. As usual.'_ "We just-we're having a few problems."

"Problems? Isn't it clear he best way to _fix _your problems? This is the only good thing he will ever do for you, make no mistake about that, young lady." His tone is course and downright mean.

Not true. I want to argue back, but have no energy for it. "Yes, I-I've gotta be getting off, I've got too much to do." I reply, timidly "Talk to you guys when I get time"

"Yeah ok. Later then, bye."

I hear the click, like he couldn't wait to hang up with me. I drop my phone on my matress beside me and lie down, grabbing a tissue and sneezing in it, for about the millionth time. I did get a cold from being outside a few week ago. I'm sure my somber mood has added to my body's weak defenses. I switch on the television, though I know there is never anything worth occupancy my time. Uninterested in the programming, and feeling exhausted, I fall asleep.

**LATER:**

I wake up to the annoying flashing of the TV. I rub the sleep from my eyes and get my wits about me. I stare at the TV. Apparently they are study conducting some test to see if people really are more attracted to blondes. They use a male and a female subject. They pose as a lost tourist in Central Park,-blonde one day, brunette the next, to see how many people, and of what sex is willing to help them and more importantly if their hair color will affect it. Overall the blonde versions received more attention-shock shock.

I turn off the TV and get up from the bed. Ridiculous. Like that guy on the radio said if you use a cloth on your nether region then behind your ears, you'll attract more of the opposite sex when you go out to clubs and stuff. What a douche. I head into the bathroom. I lean for into the mirror to look at myself, my long hair falling over my shoulder. I push it back annoyed.

I wonder actually, what I would look like as the _"typical"_ beauty. Blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes. Would people like me more? I would probably look more "approachable." I peer into my green eyes. With a more careful study anyone can see they are mixed with a strange blue or grey tint, highly odd and unusual, but in no way stunning or exotic. The same can be said for most of the other features on my face.

My nose, while being relatively small and lacking-thank Heavens- unsightly bumps, isn't the cute "Tinker bell "nose (as you would call it) like some like Rev has. It's just a nose. My lips, normal I guess. Not to thin or overly pouty. My face shape is impossible as well. Can't quite tell if its oval or heart shaped. I am convinced no pair of sunglasses is ever supposed to go on my face, which is likely why my eyes are so terrible and I'm blind as a bat, because I never wear them. I by no means find myself repugnant though.

And that is it. I'm no Aphrodite nor am I some sort of Medusa. I am just average. Normal. Straddling beauty and plainness is almost worse than being one or the other.

I stripe off my clothing, looking at my completely nude body reflected in the mirror. I notice the bruising, unmistakable. I flinch, conjuring the pain, by touch. It's not merely physical though. I step back. Dark lanky hair, petite body, dainty everything. Is this how people see me? (Obviously not completely naked) No, they've not yet seen my naked soul.

To my mother I am a good girl, but a bit confused. To my father I'm unruly and ungrateful. Rev swears I'm some kind of phoenix, always able to rise from the ash. My other friends think I am a sweet girl, are lacking a bit of balance, between indolence and hyperactively. My loyal and occasional crazy's fans think I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread. And there's Kevin. I haven't the slightest intimation of what he thinks of me anymore. I know one thing that they are overall mistaken on. I am in no way special, sweet or kind. I wish I could change. Not be a brat. Not slap and kick the man I love when he was only trying to reason with me. I take it back. I am ugly. A hideous monster. Maybe not on the outside, but were it surely counts.

My hair invades again. I run my hand through my cascading locks that reach my bottom. _'I am so tired of this shit._' I have no trouble find a pair of scissors in my bedroom. I hack away at my hair, watching the long sections fall on the bathroom floor, until it reaches an inch or two below my jaw line. I comb some hair in front of my face, cutting it shorter than the rest, pushing it asides to the right as side bangs. I take a gander at myself. A gruesome job, but it will do for now.

I gather the fallen hair tossing it into the trash. As I throw it away I notice the old scar on my wrist. I have too many to count but this one seemed to never have fade any at all after healing. I remember the feeling of it. However painful it was better than the brooding numbness that consumes my body now. I pick up the scissors, holding the silver shearing blades in my hand, point lined upon the old scare on my wrist. If you did that and Kevin found out he would no doubt go ballistic. I pull away sighing. '_You're too much of a pussy to do it anyway._' I place the scissors on the counter and hop into a hot shower to wash away the loose hair and relax some of the tension in my muscles.

I emerge from the bathroom with a robe wrapped around me. I pull the towel from my newly shorthair. I get dressed in my pajamas. Every now and then I look at the ravishing princess gown that sits idly in my closet. I wish that someday I could wear it, and be truly happy about it, and have all my loved ones feel the same.

I sit down on my bed looking at my phone in hopes of a message or missed call. Nothing. I've tried calling him at least fifty times; hanging up rights usually after one ring because I'm too frightened of what he'll say. That he won't even answer. This is simply maddness. 'How do you ever reconsile with him if I can't even talk to him? Desperate for some advice so I decide to call the one person who knows Kevin better than anyone in this world- Scott Hall. I dial his number, not sure if this is right or not. I become apprehensive hearing the first right ring. On the third he picks up. "Hello?"

"Um, h-hi Scott it's Heather."

"What's up chica? You don't usually call me and you sound upset. What's goin' on sweetheart?"

"Well, I just. it.." my voice falls off as I brush the tears from my cheek. "It's just me ruining things as always."

"How so? What do you mean?"

I inhale deeply. ''Well, Kevin and I got into this huge fight-and yes I said fight, not argument. Anyway it was all my fault, my stupidity and stubbornness!"

"Wait a minute, Fight? Like a fistfight! Did he hit you?" Scott sounds more confused than anything, not wanting to jump to conclusions about his buddy.

"No," Your voice wavers, unstable. ''It was me hitting him actually. I slapped him and kick him in his knee."

''Wow." I can tell Scott is trying not to laugh while visualizing the situation. " How did he react to that?"

"He just grabbed me and shook me and yelled at me to the point I was going to piss myself or die whichever came first-I would have done the same thing if I were him, whether I was twice my size or not."

"Do you want me to talk to him? Remind him-"

"No, You can't. We-he... broke up with me" Each time I say it-or even think it my heartbreaks all over again.

"What?! Are you for no real? I'm sorry honey. Don't worry, We all know Kev can be a giant dick, give the chance, but you can fix this."

"No. This feels so irrevocable. I'd never seen him so livid. I mean not a me. But I'm always causing one problem or another for him."

"Now you listen to me. I've been causing problems for Kevin Nash for almost 20 years. I've let him down more times, in more ways than I know you ever could and he still keeps my worthless ass around. I know he loves you and he would do anything for you. He's not going to give you up that easily."

"But he has…It's been two weeks."

"He's just being stubborn. He's got too much pride and ego even for a man of his stature. If he doesn't run into you, he'll come looking for you, blaming you for not giving in first, then beg you to forgive him. He always comes around in one way or another."

"Thank you," is all I can respond because I feel little hope in what he says.

"Any time sweetheart. Just relax, take things as they come and remember what I said." "I thanks again. Bye"

"Bye sweetie."

I hang up and lie down, hugging my pillow. Just wait. That's what he more or less said. I'm so sick of waiting. ''I'm half sick of shadows." I whisper out loud a line from Lord Tennyson's famous poem _Lady of Shallot_. I try to sleep, with tears soaking my pillow. I squeeze my eyes shut tight and wish I could sleep or at least become numb, so I don't have to feel anything.


	31. Chapter 31

Heather?" I hear Reves call, as she knocks on my bedroom door.

"Hmm?"

She pokes her head into the door and then, lets herself in. "I just want to make sure you have everything packed and ready to go."

"I'm checking over everything now. If I didn't remember it, it's probably not important." I am packing because the album drops this week and the band is schedules for several television and radio shows. I zip up my suitcase and shove it into the corner, with a sigh, glad to be with that. "I don't want to do this." I tell Rev as I get up off the floor. ''I'm not ready to be back in the spot all the time."

"Well if our job, so you have to."

I smile. ''That's almost what he-Kevin told me once." My smile quickly reseeds to a frown. Rev lies down beside mr, stroking my arm affectionately.

"You want to marry me?"

It's a joke she often uses to get a laugh out of me and it always works. Sometimes I used to wonder if we would end up like Felicity and Pippa in The Sweet Far thing. I was younger then, and everyone seems to go through it these days. However foolish I was then-or still am-there has always been only one constant. Even when I would swear out loud before God and country that I absolutely hated him. Even when I thought I was madly in love with Adam, that one being stayed protected and hid, buried within the very depths of my soul.

I hear the most annoying beep of the alarm clock. I sit up, looking at the time. It's 5 am and I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I shake Rev. ''C'mon. Its 5:00, Jerimiah's going to be here any minute and we have to hit the road."

When Jerimiah gets there, we drive out to Orlando International for our flight to New York. I wish we had time to rest, but we have to get ready for a TV show and interview. First is a show on Fuse. We get all made up and go out when we are introduced by the host. "Among Angels and Animals, alright. It's great to see you." he says, as we sit down. "As everyone can see they're missing their forth members but well get to that later on. So, your second album Shallot's Tower hits stores on Tuesday and late on we'll be premiering your brand new music video. Firstly, are you excited for the new album?''

"Yes."

"Certainly!"

"Of course!" we all respond, shaking our heads. We discuss-the album, what it's like, what-inspired us, then comes the question I've been dreading to answer.

"I'm sure everyone is wondering what happened between you and Adam Fuller. We've heard his side of the story, but you been vitally silent on it all Heather."

"Oh. Well," I knew what he was asking but it still catches me off guard. "We had been dating for nearly four years and I just think maybe we outgrew each other. I think for a long time we had been going down different paths."

"He seems to have a lot of hate and animosity towards you or so it's rumored."

This is making my stomach churn. ''Well if he wishes express his feelings that way then more power to him."

"A lot of people were saying there was a third party involved."

"I don't understand what you mean"

"Well a lot of people are saying you're engaged. Are we going to be hearing wedding bells soon?"

I smile and laugh coyly, shaking your head. ''No, no not true at all. Never was." That's it. Smile and laugh and tell another lie, while I'm dyeing inside. Isn't that what we do in the entertainment industry? What it's all about? The show concludes and we finally get to go back to the hotel and rest, but not for long for we have a monstrous schedule.

I am sharing a room with Rev and Jerimiah. I lie on bed with Rev, with Jeramiah on the other, just chilling and watching TV. "I hate how they were so adamant about finding out about your _love triangle_. It's all we're gonna hear all week and no ones gonna care about the music." Rev notes.

"How do you thing I feel? I'm so over talking about Adam to the entire damn world. It's that or my _secret paramour, _while they know full well every damn thing that went down no doubt." So we spend the week, regaling the same story I peddled, fighting off the rumors of betrothal (however true they may be) and talk a little of music.


	32. Chapter 32

After my extensive and exhausting week I decide to take my parents-or rather my mother-up on their offer to come home for a week or so before while I have a little time and my life doesn't goes crazy again. Rev tags ones along with me-of course, I wouldn't go without her. We get in around six in the evening. Good thing this isn't a traveling holiday. Just the most preposterous one. The dreaded day of _love_: Valentines. I always knew this holiday was rubbish. No wonder I never liked it.

"I honestly didn't think you'd be coming around," my dad says. "I was going to take your mother out for-you know." There is a brief momentary awkwardness as he speaks.

"Oh no, well you guys go ahead with your plans. I didn't mean to ruin anything"

"That's alright dear. We can always go another time. It's not every day only daughter comes home." Mom says.

"No really, go on. Have fun. I'm so exhausted from traveling this past week and all the other details of life. I'm probably going to take a shower and be in bed by 7:30," I assure them.

My mom hugs me. ''Are you positive?" she asks, cupping my face. I nod, my eyes glistening and moist, my mouth curving into a beautifully fake, picturesque smile. I smile my crushed heart out, however it's not my parents outing that has me melancholy. "See you in the morning then if I don't later tonight?"

"Yep."

Mom leaves the kitchen, dad following close behind. He stops, turning around and stares at me for a moment or two. "This will do you good" His voice is emotionless and monotone. I nod again, looking away quickly.

**LATER:**

I'm in the living room, watching a movie with Rev when my mom comes in and kisses my forehead like I'm ten instead of twenty. I don't mind it so much though. Not as I usually would anyway. I look up at her. "You look pretty." I compliment.

"Thank you honey. Are you girls sure you don't mind?"

"Of course.'' Rev assures her.

"I told you I will probably be asleep when you get back as it is." I add.

"Alright then. Sweet dreams if I don't see you until tomorrow then." she says as my dad shows up on the doorway, and she starts to head out. Rev and I turn around over the back of the couch, like two dreamy-eyed little girls fantasizing about when we will go to a fancy dinner with our Prince Charming, on such occasions. "They're beautiful." my voice is melancholy and gaunt.

''I'm so envious" Rev diverges.

"What happen to what's his name again?"

"That's all they ever are, are what's his names." Her shoulder sink with

her mood. Mine sink even low with my own.

"It's I've always known I hated this worthless holiday," I say bitterly. I can never remember a wonderful one would envision. Adam was never one for the festivities of St. Valentines, even when he was _nice_. Maybe I got a card or some flowers the first year, but it was never a huge celebration. Oh well, who gives a shit if Adam drives his car off a fucking cliff? I sink down on the couch, curling up in a ball. Reves looks at me.

"You don't want to call him?" she asks holding out the phone. I shake my head in silence.

''Ya sure? I'll talk if you want."

''No." I nearly jump from my seat, having a spaz attack. "OK OK. Don't kill me." She puts the phone on the end table beside her.

When the movie, ends I tell Rev, "Well, hun I'ma take a shower and lie my ass down. I'm so tired."

"I know me too." she says as she gets up and hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"I love you sweetie." I smile briefly and nod. I head up to my old room. It is virtually changed from the way I left it two years ago. I go into my bathroom and take a nice hot steaming shower, but don't take too long because I am so beat. I dry and get into my nightclothes. _'This room is weird.'_ I think as I look about, before pulling back the covers and getting in bed.

I lie on my back, staring up at the black mess canopy that hangs from the ceiling, draped over the bed, as if to keep out hideous night prowling monsters. That would be an understatement, seeing as they all come from the insider. The very beings of my corrupt mind. In all my year of sleeping in this room I never feared an exterior threat, quite so much as my own mind.

I turn onto my side. These pillows seem unusually hard. The feel of the sheets and the smell of the comfort are strange. The whole atmospheres the room is awkward and unfamiliar. The affect my surrounds have on me is one of two things will have occurred to me by morning as result of unfamiliar territory: a sleepless night or one ridden with nightmares. Sleep in any other bed than the one I am normally used to just does that to me. You have no idea how I am going to go on tour, being in a different place every night or how I ever did it before. I even had to get used to my own bed at my own house after being with Kevin nearly every night for three to four months.

I wonder what he's doing at this very second. No doubt something-or someone. He seems to have an uncanny ability to bounce back from perhaps anything. Boy, was Emilie Autumn right when she said _"Gentlemen aren't nice.'' _I feel a tear trickle across the bridge of my nose. _'No. Don't cry._ _Don't think about him, silly girl,'_ I tell myself as you shift again.

I get out of bed, go to the bay window. I open the latch on the right and sit. The air is frigid and a moderate wind blows sprinkles of rain. I lean far back against the wall, allowing my face to catch the light shower. I wish I could wash all my stubbornness away-be obedient and honorable as easily as water cleanses. I yawn, feeling the exhaustion catching up with me again. I close the window and use a towel from the bathroom to wipe my face.

Sleep is pointless. Any **attempt** at sleep is pointless that is. I open my bedroom door, hearing it creek slightly. I venture towards downstairs into the kitchen. Before I get there I notice flashing and hear people talking. It must be the television. I enter the kitchen and squint and lean in close to read the time on the digital clock located on the stove. Approximately 11:30 pm. I creep into the living room, seeing it's my dad who's awake. He is watching a sports review on ESPN.

I continue on, sinking down to the floor beside the chair which he is reclined in. It was my favorite spot in the room when were younger. I frequented it more than any of the furniture. Granted anyone entering or exiting almost nearly tripped over my each time. (A scold for picking the most inconvenient spot in the whole room was rarely amiss as well) After a moment he notices me. ''What is it?'" he asks in his gravelly voice, looking down at me.

"Couldn't sleep," I respond, eyes locked onto the screen. His mood seems to be fair; which is good. I can remember why I loved this spot; because it was close it him and no place in the world was better than close to him.

I wish I could be like that again, but I know what they say about wishing in one hand. I inch forward slightly, the very breath locking in my chest when it hits me like a rock. After all this time I finally realize what it is Kevin has been trying to tell me. I glance up at my dad briefly, a steal. I can't possibly have the nerve to say it. It's been buried so deep, so long it seems too hard to dig it up and bring it to life.

I look up at him again, trying not to let my emotions off overtake into weeping. No. No more hiding in the shadowy shallows. It's time to take the plunge, whether I drown or break the surface breathing. I inhale deep, my lungs aching "Daddy," my voice trembles.

I turn away, thinking maybe he didn't hear me, but a moment later he asks, ''Hmm, did you say something?''

I open my mouth and my voice catches in my throat. I shake my head and he turns back to the screen. My mind flashes with the television. I see a little girl cheering on her daddy every chance she got to watch one of his matches. When she didn't she filled most of the void adamantly at the piano, waiting for him to return home, she could show him the new song she had conquered, the way he did most of his opponents in the ring.

I remember my dream, about a month ago or so, standing in the middle of the ring, between him and Kevin. How could I choose between two men, I loved more than life and still do, no matter what has happened to me, even at their hand? But I did. Turned my back and ran right into the arms of the one he probably fears most, if he ever feared anyone in his life. It was never what I intended; only what I could not deny. This has now nothing to do with my estrangement from Kevin, but that I'm tired of sinking further under, when I know it's time, for once to swim.

"Daddy," I begin weakly, and then attempt to find my voice and continue. "I-I never," My voice cracks and fades. My father looks at me inquisitively. I make effort to make myself audible. "Never wanted to h-hurt you in all of this." He looks at me as if he can't comprehend a word of what I just said. "Can't you tell me...I don't-I just can't understand what happened to us!"

I make no effort to fight the tears as I fly forward, burying my head in his lap. I jolt a bit as I feel his hand on my head, gingerly at first, as if he's afraid to touch my. I feel it run gently thru my hair, reminding me of when I was a little girl afraid to go to sleep because of monsters. I raise my head slightly wondering if I should look at him. I can feel his gaze come down on me. I avert my eyes slowly and cautiously. He seems struck dumb found, not entirely sure how to react or what to say. His eyes have a wavering sense in them, as if he wants to be hard, but can't.


End file.
